


To the Moon and Back

by Sisikoshinze, Unravel27



Series: To the Moon and Back [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bill is an asshole, Dipper is not amused lmao, F/F, Father-Son Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jason is an Asshole, LGBTQ Characters, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mable likes them waffles, Oblivious Dipper, POV Alternating, POV Dipper Pines, Pacifica is done w/ everyone, Possessive Personality Disorder, Slow Burnish, Smart Wirt, THE BOY HAS EUROPEAN BLOOD, Wink wink nudge nudge, Wirt has PPD, Wirt is smart, Wirt's father has split personality disorder, dorks falling in love, end game pinescone, like a little bit of a slow burn but not really???, multilingual Wirt, pinescone, smut will be in here later on, things get crazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 57,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10007480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisikoshinze/pseuds/Sisikoshinze, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unravel27/pseuds/Unravel27
Summary: Dipper Pines is starting his first year at the University of Oregon. On top of dealing with his boyfriend asshole-ness, he also has to deal with his annoying roommate, and the cute guy WHO KEEPS RUNNING INTO HIM CONSTANTLY!Never mind the fact, relationships will form and fall.(or Dipper is stressed over college, Bill is a inconsiderate asswipe, Jason needs to be punched in the face, and Wirt just wants to love Dipper.)





	1. This is Gospel

**Author's Note:**

> ENJOY THIS SHIT MAN, IT'S BEEN LONG WORK IN PROGRESS AND IM SORRY IM YELLING IN CAPS, BUT UFRWDFBKBJKCX!

**Prologue**

 

* * *

 

The weeks leading up to University were incredibly stressful for Dipper and Bill.

To start the stress, they were taken out of their usual shadow and brought to light because of a kiss between them. The kiss was not something special in their eyes. However, it was a surprise for the entire student body of their High School. They were the topic of everyone’s conversation when they walked to class or ate lunch. Everyone wanted to know how Dipper was able to grab the notorious pranksters and be able to call him he boyfriend. The only answer Dipper could give was that he just accepted Bill for who he was and it just happened. No one really believed that answer and created their own stories.

 Some of the stories were interesting and romantic, while others were borderline illegal and disturbing, but they couldn’t stop what was already in motion. Yet, in the weeks following after, the only thing that mattered was graduation; It was approaching at an unforgiving pace. The new, chirping love birds, Bill and Dipper, were coming to the conclusion that they may have to attempt a long distance relationship. Dipper had decided to attend a university in Oregon while Bill wanted to attend a school in town to save money. Their other friends, Jack and Hiccup, had decided to go to school at a university in lower part of California; everyone had decided to split in different paths, choosing their own destiny. When graduation had come and passed, they all realized that was going to be the last time they would be hanging out together before August came again. So they planned to hang out with each other before summer came to a close.

Once summer was allowed to begin, the group partied the night away.

The summer was filled with laughter, pranks, traveling, and lots of kissing. Each couple fell for each other as the summer nights became summer days. The emotions they felt for each other grew exponentially. Dipper and Bill fell the hardest.

When July arrived, they were madly in love with one other.

Once July ended, the couple knew what was approaching.

Dipper’s departure loomed over the couple until the night before Dipper was scheduled to leave. They spent that night together to cuddle and talk about the future. Tears were shed from the strong prankster and his heart could be heard breaking. Bill did not want his Pinetree to leave, but he knew he could not be selfish. Not now anyway. It was their last night together and he wanted it to be a happy one considering that they would be miles apart. He wanted Dipper to remember the night as a happy memory. All Bill wanted to do is tell Dipper he loved him before he left.

The next day, Dipper was on his way to Oregon.

The goodbye tore Dipper apart but he knew that during the holidays, he was going to return and they would pick up where they left off. Dipper had bigger things to focus on, he had to get his degree and be a success for his family. He had to prove his family wrong and make his boyfriend proud.

The drive was lasting six agonizing hours so far. Dipper was sitting in a relatively silent car; the radio filled with the vehicle with music and his mother’s excited babble in the background. He wasn’t really listening. Mostly, the poor boy was trying to fight back the tears that wanted to escape his eyes. He would try distracting himself by listening to music, but every song that played reminded him of his blonde haired prince.

Once they had arrived in Oregon he could finally relax and smile a bit. The university was only a few miles away, which meant the journey was coming to an end. This made Dipper both excited and anxious with a twist of depression.

“We are almost there.” His mother shouted as the realization hits the two. The campus was only a few minutes away. They are so close and it was too late to turn back.

“We’re here” she announced.


	2. Nine in the Afternoon

Chapter 1

“This is last box, honey.” my mom said handing me the box.

It was actually lighter than I expected, which was a relief for my arms. The campus failed to tell us that I was going to be living on the fifth floor in a dorm with only one working elevator. So my mom and I had to hold my boxes in our hands until it was our turn to use the elevator; we then had to carry the boxes to the end of the middle hallway, where my room was, and place them inside. Thankfully, this time, the transaction was easier.

After placing the box on the floor I plopped my face on my bed.

“Yay, we are done!”

 My mom walked to the bed, avoiding the mess on the floor and petting my head. “You still have to unpack.” She reminded.

 “I know, but I’ll do that after you leave because all I want to do now is eat.” I told her.

“Okay, do you know what you want to eat?” she asked.

“I guess some burgers. Oh and I need some food to have in the room.”

 “I hope you mean something you can put in the microwave because I don’t need you burning down the dorm.” She chuckled. I rolled my eyes and walked to the door.

“Oh honey, you know I love you. But you didn’t pick up the culinary charm like your sister.” She said.

“And whose fault is that? I would’ve if dad didn’t insist on teaching me football and boxing,” I responded as I locked my dorm room and went down the stairs to avoid the traffic.  “Don’t get me wrong, boxing was a nice change of pace but I could’ve done without the football lessons.”  

            My mom thought it would be a good idea to buy the groceries first and get my junk food later. At the store, I picked up everything that seemed useful and safe to have in a dorm; macaroni and cheese, soup, chicken nuggets, and some sodas. All I needed to get now was some cool ranch chips and box of cereal. I was on the aisle and about to grab the chips until I felt the hand of someone else. I turned to see a tall, brown eyed, handsome man. His hair was seen from under his red beanie which was oddly adorable on him. He had an old-fashion appearance to him but he looked about the same age as me.

“Pardon me, sir.” He spoke softly.

            “Oh its fine…wait did you just call me sir?” I asked in confusion.

            “Oh, I am greatly sorry for saying something so foolish.  Did I offend you ma’am?” He looked at me with an uncertain smile decorating his lips.

“Do I look like a ma’am?” I yelled.

“I’m not allowed to answer that question in this day and age. You can be whatever you wish to be.” He answered, his hands twittering together anxiously.  

“Look dude, I’m a guy.” I explained.

The cute beanie guy’s shoulders slumped in relief, and he placed a hand on his chest, letting out a sigh. “Oh thank the stars…”

            “Yeah….so can you please hand me the chips over there?”

“Well, sir I cannot give you those chips.” He said.

“Don’t call me sir. And why not?”

“Well my younger brother has been asking about these chips and I promised that he would receive them,” He looked away, his gaze landing on the chips, and then back at me.

“Well, I’m sorry but he will have to be disappointed because I need those chips.” I told him, hands on my hips. This guy needed to know I meant business.  

“I’m sorry but I do not break promises.” His gaze on me hardened. “I **will** be taking the unhealthy chips and be on my merry way.” He took the bag off the shelf. I wanted to snatch the bag away from his hand until a boy walked up to him. He looked about ten years old with a darker shade of brown hair and holding a frog. He was wearing a graphic tee that had a gnome and a boy standing in the woods, blue jean shirts and tennis shoes.

“Wiiirrrrrttttttt! What’s taking so long?” the boy asked.

“Oh I’m sorry Greg. I was talking with this gentleman over here about the bag and how amazing the flavor is. I shall be paying for them now.” The cute beanie guy smiled at the kid. They walked away, down the aisle and left me there to wonder.

“ _Why does this guy keep calling me sir? Also he took the last bag_ ” I thought as I grabbed some popcorn. Once I was done shopping and grabbed some actual food, my mom dropped me off at my dorm. We said our goodbyes and, after a few tears shed from my mom, she was on her way back home. I walked into my dorm room and unpacked all my belongings while eating bits and pieces of my lunch.

After about an hour of unpacking, I was finished and decided that a nap was in order. It was going to be the first and last time I get the chance to relax and unwind before classes begin.

I had just closed my eyes and was relaxed enough to sleep, until my roommate burst through the door. He was doing what he thought was singing a beautiful song full of emotion and alcoholism, but instead he was off-key and ruining the song to the point of making me want to plot murder. I took a deep breath and cleared my mind of that idea. I did not need to go to jail for murder…yet.

He walked out the room to possibly grab more of his belongings. I took this time to get out of bed to properly introduce myself. He returned but this time screaming another song, this time I got a good look at the guy; He was well toned, a few inches taller than me with perfect skin and hair, as well as a tan complexation. He wore a white shirt, black jeans, and black dress shoes. After he placed the box he was carrying down, he turned to face me.

 “Hi, I’m Jason.” He introduced himself. I watched as his once perfect image become diminished in a matter of seconds. I stood there in shock for a few minutes.

“Hey, you okay man?” Jason asked.

 “Oh, yeah. Sorry, haha, I was in my own world.” I laughed nervously. He chuckled and it made me cringe, but luckily he didn’t notice.

“Anyway, my name is Jason. What’s your name?” he asked.

“I’m Dipp—”

“Cool name. Anyway,” Jason took off his headphone and half hazardly threw them on his bed. “Do you think you could help me move in? I have a few more things and it would be easier if two people were carrying stuff instead of one?” he asked.

 “Sure. I guess.” I shrugged, I wanted to be nice. Also the faster he moved in, the faster I could go back to sleep. On his way to his car he kept talking and talking and talking. To think, I thought his singing was the worst part about him.

I was completely and utterly wrong.

This dude seemed to have brought his entire room to our tiny dorm, did not know the meaning of TMI, and still would NOT shut up. However, once the last box was in the room, I thought it would be enough. Lo and behold, I was wrong. He decided that he didn’t want to unpack yet and purposely left everything on the floor, telling me to not break anything.

Like, what the fuck? Why would I even touch Jason’s stuff or break it for that matter? My roommate was a pain in the ass, and he had a stick up his ass too.

I climbed back into my bed and got comfortable. The bed was hugged me and accepted me as its own. It caressed me in its softness, beckoning me body to rest. Then I heard his phone ring with this insufferable ringtone of obnoxious EDM music. Startlingly enough, I had to hear him talk to his girlfriend, which I found unbelievable. What kind of poor, confused girl would even want to date him? I felt bad for her, having to deal with an annoying ass of a boyfriend. To keep my sanity, I decided to put in my headphones and listened to my bed time mix. Before I knew it, I was sleeping. It was a peaceful experience and nothing could’ve ruined it; until someone decided to shake me.

I slowly opened my eyes to see Jason staring at me. “Dude what do you want?” I asked putting my blanket over my head.

“We need to talk.” He told me.

 “Can’t it wait until later? Like maybe after I finish my nap.” I whined. Jason huffed, crossing his arms, looking at me expectantly.  

“No. I need to address a few things that can’t wait.” He explained. I grunted and sat up from comfy position. I looked around the room and saw that he had somewhat put away some of his stuff. At least he was doing something productive.

“Well, since we are roommates, I think that we should have some ground rules.” Jason put his hands together, walking to his desk and picking up a sheet of paper. He made his way back to me, and smiled offhandedly. “First of all, I will have a very busy schedule and need a lot time for studying. So I would like you to not play loud music after eight, and uh…friends cannot be over after seven-thirty, and all lights must be off before nine.”  

“Okay, no. I can kind of agree with the loud music and friends part but no, I’m not having the lights off at nine.” I deadpanned.  

“Yes you can. Anyway I need to finish, thank you very much.” Jason scoffed, bypassing what I said with ease. “You are also not allowed to eat Mexican food, tuna, chips, or popcorn in the room.”

 “Umm…excuse me?” I sputtered.

 “I said you cannot eat tuna, chips…”

 “I heard you the first time. What do you mean I cannot eat those food?” I looked at him with incredulously.

 “I think those foods are gross and since I do not eat them, I don’t want in my room,” Jason paused, and then gave a laugh. “Whoops, I mean, our room.”

“What does that have to do with me? This is my room too and I kind of like popcorn.” I told him. He rolled his eyes before speaking again.

“I am not saying that you cannot eat popcorn, I am saying you cannot eat them in the room. There is no negotiating this.”

 “Fine. Are there any more rules we need to ‘ **discuss** ’?” I asked.

 “No I think that is it. I am happy to be your roommate.” He concluded and stuck his hand to shake. I looked at it, and then back at him. I proceeded to grab my blanket and laid back on my bed in hopes I would be able to fall back to sleep.

Unfortunately, my bladder had other plans.

I groaned aloud, and tumbled my way out of bed to go to the restroom. It was down the hall right across from the shower room. I walked inside, relieved myself and made my way to the sink, washing my hands. Once I was finished, I strode back towards my room. I was still half-awake when I ran into someone who was walking in front of me.

 “I am so incredibly sorry, sir. Are you okay?” I heard the person say. My eyes widened when I saw the face.

“YOU!” I yelled.

 “Umm…sir, are you okay?” he questioned.

“You’re the guy from the store that wouldn’t stop calling me sir.” I blurted out.

“I do not recall that encounter but I am sorry for bumping into you.” He apologized. He walked in the direction past me and I continued walking to my room.

 “ _That guy is still weird.”_ I thought.

I walked back into the room to see Jason on the phone once again. I climbed back on my bed and checked my phone for the time. It was six o’clock and I had a few missed text messages from Bill and a call from my mom.

“She must’ve made it home.” I mumbled. I unlocked my phone and read through the messages. They were pretty much normal messages, at least for Bill’s standards. The messages had to be decoded but each number or letter sequence meant something different. But I memorized every sequence and am fluent in his language. For the most part, Bill wasn’t too sad about the arrangement. Or at least he wasn’t acting too upset. We talked about the living arrangement and how my roommate is pretty much a control freak for the most part. I also told him about the weird guy who keeps calling me sir. Then he told me about some stuff that was going on with his family. Since the prom fiasco, he hasn’t spoken much about his family. I still don’t know what could’ve made him so upset but I am happy that his family is doing better.

In between each message I began to grow hungry and got out of bed to grab a snack. I was about to grab some popcorn until I remembered the “rules” of the room and instead just grabbed a granola bar. It was nice to be able to talk Bill about everything that was going on. It felt like nothing had changed and I was back at home until I taken out of my thoughts by a laugh.

This laugh was as soothing as a screaming cat. It was high pitched, nasal, and came from the bed next to me.

“Wow is there anything good about this guy?” I walked over to my desk and took a seat. I mentally went over all of the classes that I had to take while writing down my schedule. My first class is at ten and my last class is at three fifteen. Then I have a good thirty minutes between classes, so I could grab some lunch. I got my backpack ready for tomorrow and add some snacks inside in case of an emergency.

“Hey Dallop, I’m going to turn off the lights. I don’t want to do it later, so you might want to get in bed.” Jason told me.

I looked at the clock, “Dude, it’s only seven-thirty. The arrangement said that the lights don’t get cut off until nine, and my name’s not Dallop, it’s Dipp—”

 “I never said that. I said the lights must be off before nine.” He said in an innocent tone. In that moment, I was tempted to smack a bitch, but instead, released at calm sigh. “I should be able to cut it off early if I choose to.” Jason continued. “I do not want to argue about this right now. I’ll make sure that everything will be writing in the morning.”

I rolled my eyes and climbed back into the safety of my bed. For his sake anyway. I continued my conversation until I fell asleep at around nine.


	3. Ready to go

Chapter 2

 

            I was rudely awoken by my annoying roommate.

He had wanted to talk about the roommate agreement and the paper work that followed. He gave me a pen and the contract; The packet contained rules and regulations, which I can see that he had added a new rule to the paper works. It stated that he was allowed to cut on the lights every morning to insure his safety when he got ready for his classes. As much as I would hate it, I was too tired to care. I decided to just go back to sleep and sign the things later.

However, Jason kept insisting that I sign it now, so he could give it to our CA now. I didn’t really care. I just wanted to sleep, so I turned my body away from him and threw a pillow over my face. He continued to pester me, which resulted me to throw a pillow at him in frustration. After doing that, he just threw his arms in the air and walked out the room without cutting off the lights. I closed my eyes tight and eventually fell asleep.

I was awoken again by my alarm clock. The lights were blearing but I felt more awake and like a decent human-being. I looked at the side of my bed and saw the packet. I read through everything and, besides the morning thing, everything was the same. I signed the packet and placed it on Jason’s desk. I got out of bed and grabbed my toothbrush, toothpaste, and a wash towel. I walked out the room and saw the weird guy in the hallway. He was wearing some pajama pants, a white shirt, and mix matched slippers on his feet. He must have gotten a lot of sleep last night. After I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, I went back to my room and got ready for the day. At around nine thirty, I decided to leave the dorm and walk to the science building.

            Once I was outside, I could get a complete view of the campus. From the place I was standing, the campus was huge but beautiful. I took out the map the school gave me during orientation. I examined the map and proceeded to walk in the direction that would’ve been correct.

This year was going to be a new year for me.

Throughout high school, I was always running late. Waking up early was always difficult for me, but this time I am confident that I would be on time. I picked classes that were not relatively early and were pretty much in the same area.

Sadly, my plans of being on time was destroyed. I was walking around the stupid campus for about twenty minutes and everything looked the fucking same. I knew I should’ve took the campus tour, but no I had to be a smartass and want to figure it out by myself. On today of all days.

 So I had to ask for directions and had the rude awaking that the science class was fifteen minutes away in the other direction. I thanked the person that had relayed the info to me, and then bolted to the building. I made it in the Science building at exactly ten o’clock and had to take the stairs. I made it to the room five minutes late and out of breath. I walked inside and saw the professor already talking in the front of the room. I scurried to take a seat in the back of the class room. The man continued speaking as he walked to my desk and handed me a syllabus. I attempted to catch my breath and listened to the professor.

His name was Cole Knight, but explained that he would prefer we addressed him as Professor Knight. He was my chemistry professor and reminded me of my high school principal. He was bald, tall, and wore a nice black suit. He seemed pretty laid back and he told us that attendance was not mandatory since we were technically adults now. So once we were done reading the syllabus, he dismissed us.

            I gathered my belongings and walked down the stairs. My next class wasn’t until noon and it was only ten thirty. So I decided I could grab some food at one of the dining halls. It wasn’t too far from my next class, so I shouldn’t get lost. I grabbed some waffles, orange juice and an apple. It wasn’t a lot of food but it would be enough until I get some lunch from the room. I sat there until it was eleven thirty and walked to my next class. It was ten minutes away from the dining hall, and I made it inside with fifteen minutes to spare. This would be great since all I have between my classes was fifteen minutes, so as long as chemistry was completed at elven forty-five, I would be on time. I took a seat in the front of the class and waited for class to begin. 

            At exactly noon, the professor walked inside. She was a nice looking woman with long black hair, a black suit, and heels. She was holding the syllabuses and placed them on her desk.

“Okay class. I am Mrs. Jones, and I am your Calculus professor.” She introduced. She passed out the sheet of paper to everyone in the room and returned to the front of the class. “You are allowed three absences excused or unexcused. Any absence after that will affect your final grade which could result in losing a letter grade. So use your absences wisely.” She explained with a strict tone. The class seemed easy enough, at least by that standard. “Before I continue, for those of you who have not or will not order your textbook, you need to get them this Friday. You have an assignment due Monday. I will explain in great detail the assignment on Friday.” She continued.

“ _Oh shit, I need to do that_.” I thought as I mentally reminded myself. She continued explaining the syllabus and the due dates for assignments. Once she was finished talking, she allowed us to leave.

            My last class was at two but once again I was let out early. Instead of walking to my dorm, I decided to walk outside and admire the outdoors. It was only twelve-thirty which gave was great for walking around the court yard. The scenery reminded me of the college movies. There were people who were hanging out under a tree with a few friends eating lunch. Others were riding skateboards and bikes across the campus. Each person that walked past looked like they knew the campus very well, while others looked just as confused as I was. I decided to take a seat under a shady tree and looked through my phone. I placed my earbuds in my ears and listened to some music. My mind began to empty and my body relaxed, before I knew it I was sleeping. I woke up when I felt someone touch me.

It was Jason standing over me. I removed the earbuds and looked up to him. "Hey dude.” I greeted.

 “You need to wake up, I need to introduce you to some people.” He told me. I got off the ground, placed my backpack on my back, and followed him.

            He stopped at this fraternity tent that had two guys standing passing out fliers. One of the guys was attractive, wearing a sweater that had the fraternity letters and some khaki pants. He was pretty tall. He had beautiful green eyes, tan skin, and short brown hair that was slick back. The guy standing next to him was wearing a muscle shirt with the letters, khaki shorts, and flip flops. He had short black hair, hazel eyes, and chocolate skin. Jason approached the muscle shirt guy and took a flyer.

“Hello, we are Alpha Gamma Mu. I am Kevin and this my brother, Mason.” The sweater guy greeted.

“Hi, I’m Jason and this is my roommate Dallop.” Jason introduced.

“It’s Dipper.” I sighed. Kevin looked at me and smiled, which I found kind of strange.

“Dipper,” Kevin spoke my name as though it was a sweet fruit, and stepped closer to me. “That sounds exotic.”

“Umm…thanks…I think?” I laughed uncertainly.

“So are you two interested in rushing?” Mason asked, ignoring the obvious gay shit that Kevin was trying to pull on me. Like, dude, I already have a man.

“Well I’m not really a frat kind of guy. So not really.” I answered. Jason looked at me as though I insulted his lively hood (which he really didn’t have much of, to be honest) and spat on it. His gaze narrowed dangerously at me.

“What do you mean you are not a frat kind of guy? You should rush, maybe you might actually make some friends if you did.” Jason spat. “I don’t like taking upon myself to be your pity friend.”

I furrowed my brows, and gave a smile, one that might categorize as sardonic. “Yeah, so I have class. So I’m going to just leave now.” I told him, walking off. The urge to flick Jason off was growing tenfold.

“Dipper, I hope I get to see you around campus?” Kevin called out with a gentle voice. “Maybe more than this one time?

“Please excuse him, his parents must not have taught him how to be respectful.” Jason apologized as I walked away.

 I walked into the building thirty minutes early. I was pissed that Jason had the audacity to say that he was my friend, which is not true. I would never consider him a friend, he is just my roommate and a douche.

 “Excuse me for not wanting to be a part of a frat. I see no purpose in being in one.” I scoffed to myself.

 I just wanted this day to be over, but luckily literature was my last class. Unlike the other two classes I have to take, English Literature was something I enjoyed. In high school, I participated in my school’s book club and the Literature club. I was great at analyzing but when it came to poetry it was difficult. The language always confessed me. The writing I saw during high school was either depressing or came across as a bit rapey, which made my class and I very uncomfortable. But other than that, it wasn’t too bad. I was taken out of my thoughts when a heard of students rushed out of a classroom.

            I looked at the clock and walked into the now empty room. It was coliseum setting which I didn’t expect to see. I saw it in movies, but I didn’t expect it to actually exist. The room looked like it could fit over two hundred people comfortably. I looked at all the empty seats and took a seat in the middle section and just stared at a blank board.

 After a few minutes, people begin to scrabbling into seats and putting their things down. Some people were still in their pajamas, while others were wearing normal clothing. There was also this one guy who was wearing a nice red sweater. By the time class was supposed to begin, there was at least a guesstimated one hundred students. This indeed my largest class size in my entire education life.

When the clock struck two, the professor was cutting on a projector and shutting off some of the lights. He looked about in this mid-twenties, and wore a nice color shirt, jeans, and nice dress shoes.

 “Hey guys, my name is Mathew but you can call me Mat or Mr. Mathew.” He introduced. He clicked his remote and continued. “Well I am going to be your English Literature professor for this semester. This is the syllabus for the class and the list of assignments for this semester.”

He continued speaking about the coursework and policies; Be on time, no more than three absences, etc. You get the picture. He also mentioned about an end of the year presentation that was twenty percent of our grade.

“Groups will be assigned next week, and you may work on the project anytime during the semester, but it is not due until the week before dead week.” He instructed. I made a note of that on a sheet of paper in my binder. “I will be assigning groups after you turn in your first essay next Friday. The assignment requires each of you to write a persuasive essay. The writing style is up to you so that I can see how well of a writer you are. The assignment is pass or fail, you must complete the assignment and put its section in blackboard in order to receive the grade.” Professor Matt turned off his power point and turned the light back on. “It is due at the start of class on Monday, it would be good to start thinking about what you are going to write about and start writing this weekend.” He concluded. He opened the floor to question but no one asked anything, so he dismissed us back into the outside world.

            In conclusion of my first day of college: it went better than I had expected.

 I grabbed backpack and looked at the time on my phone. While looking at my phone, I ran into some guy.

“I am so sorry, sir.” The guy apologized. I looked up to see the guy was the same one from the grocery store.

“Oh my god. Dude, are you following me or something?” I sputtered, the guy chuckled.

 “No sir, I just happened to make your acquaintance thrice this week,” he replied, laughter spilling from his lip from the coincidence.

 “Will ever stop calling me sir?” I asked in frustration.

 “No, sir. I do not see that outcome in your near future.” He answered. His lips turned upward, impishly.  

Oh my god, this dude is too fucking weird.

 I rolled my eyes and walked away from him. “Fucking weirdo.” I muttered under my breath.

“Goodbye Sir, have a great day.” He waved as I walked out the door.

I walked to my dorm and walked into my room which was surprisingly empty. I saw the frat flyer on my desk. It had Kevin’s phone number, which was extremely weird but I just ignored it and put it in my drawer. Then I noticed that Jason had left a note of his own telling me that he needed to talk to me.

“When will this dude stop needing to talk to me. It is like the third time in two days.” I groaned. I climbed into bed and went through my phone. I checked Facechat and watched my friend Hiccup’s and Jack’s videos. They were so adorable together and were having a good first day. It made me miss them more than ever, but it was a good thing they had each other. I sent them a video of myself in bed to them. I got an instant reply from Hiccup who was eating some tacos in his dorm room. It was weird to see Hiccup away from Jack, since they were practically inseparable, but that’s what happens when your boyfriend is in class and was your roommate.

            We chatted through videos for a few minutes until it was time for him to go to class. I got off the bed once I remembered that I needed to order my textbooks for class. I knew textbooks were expensive but two hundred dollars for a math book was unnecessary. It was a good thing that I was somewhat prepared for this and looked online for cheaper options. I found a cheaper price for my math and chemistry books and would arrive in the mail on Friday. It wasn’t the best time to get them, but I could use all weekend to work on everything. I went online and ordered all the other books I was going to need for the rest of the semester. As I was finishing up, Jason walked into the room and tapped me on the shoulder.

            “Hey did you see the flyer on the desk?” Jason asked.

“Yes. Anyway, what did you want to talk to me about?”

“Well, I will be rushing for Alpha Gamma Mu. I wasn’t supposed to tell you but I am anyway. But in the meantime, I will have to adjust the roommate sleeping time. Lights out will be at ten o’clock and midnight on the weekend.” He addressed. I would rather have no schedule but I am okay with the idea of cutting the lights off later.

“Okay.” I replied. He nodded and went to his desk, while I looked at my phone. It was six o’clock and time to get something to eat. I asked if Jason wanted to come join me, but he declined since he wanted to talk to his girlfriend.

“ _I still can’t believe he has a girlfriend, what the fuck...._ ” I thought.

            I walked to the nearest dining hall and went inside. My looked at my phone and noticed that my mom sent me a text message. She was wishing me a good day and that she loved me. I smiled and returned a message. I went found myself a place to sit, and then went to get food. When I sat back down at my table, the food was devoured in minutes. While eating, I went through instabook and laughed at some videos and read through some book summaries. I was about to leave when my friend Wendy took a seat in front of me. Wendy was one of the orientation leaders during the last orientation they had at the end of July and we clicked, becoming fast friends. Her red hair had gotten longer but everything about her remained the same.

“Hey kiddo, how was your first day?” she asked, leaning on the table. She set her plate down, and began munching on some fries.

“This campus is too fucking big.” I told her with a laugh.

 “Ha, well I did tell you to take the tour, but no you said that all you needed was a map and time.” She teased.  

“I know what I said, but I didn’t think it was this big.” I told her with a sign. She nodded her head sympathetically.

 She took a bite of her burger and a sip of her soda. “I mean if you want to have a tour, I could do it this weekend.” 

“Yes, Please!”

 We laughed for a second and started to catch up. She had gotten the truck she has been wanting since her freshman year. Her siblings have been annoying per usual and it made me laugh.

“How are you enjoying campus?” Wendy asked.

“Well my roommate is a fucking ass.” I deadpanned. “This dude I met at the grocery store is everywhere I go, and I think this guy in a frat is hitting on me.”

Her jaw dropped in shock. “Bullshit. Your roommate cannot be that bad.”

“I am not allowed to certain foods in the room, like tuna or popcorn because he doesn’t eat them.” I started. 

“Dude, he could just be allergic to those foods and doesn’t want to get sick.” She tried to sympathize. I shook my head, a disbelieving huff of laughter passing my lips.

 “That is not the case,” I held my hand out. “But he also made a rule in our roommate agreement that he gets to cut on the lights every morning for his safety.”

“I mean he has a point; I wouldn’t want to fiddle in the dark either.” She admitted.

“The icing on the cake is that we have a light schedule.”

“A what?”

“A light schedule. The lights must be off before nine. Oh and I cannot play loud music after eight, and if I have friends they must leave at eight thirty.” I concluded. She stared at me, blinking slowly as thought to make sure she heard correctly.

 “Okay, I cannot defend that.” Wendy sighed.

“Exactly, this dude is weird and an asshole.”  

“I wouldn’t say all of that but it is weird for someone to fall asleep that early.” She agreed.

“Yeah, but he is trying to get into this frat, so the schedule has been changed a bit. So I can keep the lights on two extra hours this week.” I told Wendy with a shrug.

“Well hey that’s good.” She said with a smile.

 I felt my ring vibrate and saw that I received a text from Bill:

 

 **Bill_the_Triangle_guy:** I hope you had the most amazing first day, Pine tree <3

 

I blushed a bit from the message and returned the message.

            “You two must be pretty happy.” She said wistfully.

“Oh my god Wendy, you and Robert are the same way. You used to blush anytime he texted you.” I reminded her.

 She just stared at me with a blank expression. “Yeah…we used to.” She mumbled.

“What’s happened?” I asked worriedly.

 She looked at the table for a second before answering. She took a deep breath and begin to speak, “Me and Robert are considering breaking up.” She revealed.

 “What do you mean breaking up? Where did this come from?” I questioned, my eyes widening from disbelief.

“I-We…since this semester has begun, we have been having, uh, issues.” She began.

“Issues like what?” I interrupted.

“Well it’s the fact that I live here now. When orientation ended, I decided to live here permanently. I got an apartment off campus and have been living there ever since. In the beginning, everything was fine. He would visit me often and vice versa. But school was about to start and visiting each other was going to be impossible. When August approached and we started constantly fighting over anything and everything. We would fight because we didn’t talk to each other, then if we did talk to each other, an argument would happen. Eventually, it went days before we would even contact each other.” Wendy continued. I sat there with my mouth agape while she finished. “That and not even two weeks ago, my best friend Tambry came to my apartment to tell me that she got pregnant by Robert.” She told me while letting her head fall into her hands.

 “What?” I shouted. A few people in the dining hall turned to look in our direction, and slowly moved back to their own conversations.

 “Sorry about the scream, but what the actual fuck?” I seethed.

“Well she came over and was pretty distraught with tears running down her face. She was shaking some I invited her into the living room, that’s when she told me the news. She told me everything, including the fact that she had been dating Robert for six months. Robert never told her that we were a couple, and quite frankly I don’t even know who told her now. But she kept apologizing constantly and begged for my forgiveness. I was sitting in my living room in utter shock. My best friend since kindergarten was pregnant by the person I considered the love of my life. I gave Robert everything. My heart, my attention, my time, my fucking virginity, and he did this to me. In that moment I hated him and her.” She fumed. Her words shot out like poison and full of anger. She was betrayed by the two people she trusted and she was confused. I was about to say something when she spoke again.

“But you know what, Dipper? I can’t hate Tambry.” Wendy sighed, her face weary and just tired. “It was not her fault this had happened. She was just in the middle and just as hurt as I was, but I just couldn’t believe it happened. I kept thinking it was just a nightmare but then I would wake up to see Tambry fast asleep on the couch. She didn’t speak to me unless it to ask if I was hungry. For four days,” She laughed, her voice strained. “For four days, I refused to speak to her or him. Neither one of them dissevered my words or me. Robert just ignored me, while Tambry tried to make it right. As the days went by, I started to forgive her. Soon I started to consider her as a friend again. She apologized one last time yesterday, and I genuinely accepted her apology and truly forgave her.” Wendy stopped speaking.

There was silence between us.

“So what about Robert? Now that you know all this, what are you going to do?” I asked.

 She heaved a long breath and shrugged her shoulders, “I really don’t know.” She answered.

“Well, if I was in your situation, I would dump him. He cheated on you and made you feel like shit. You gave him everything and he didn’t stay, well you should just move on with your life.” I told her sternly.

“You know what. I just might do that.” She affirmed. We raised from our chairs and said our goodbyes and went our separate ways.

            I walked back to the dorm with a lot on my mind.

Wendy being cheated on by the person she loved was beyond painful but having your best friend being the baby mama of her boyfriend was just over kill. My thoughts begin to wonder how I would’ve handled what she had too. I would probably just die internally. If Bill had ever done that to me I wouldn’t know what to do. I would probably never leave my room and just cry all day. I tried to shake those thoughts out of my head as I approached the stairs leading to the entrance to the dorm. Once inside, I waved at the DA sitting at the desk and entered the elevators. Once I was on my floor, I noticed a piece of paper on the mirror.

“Welp, I have a mandatory floor meeting on Friday at nine.” I hummed, and walked to my room and took a seat at my desk. Jason was once again on the phone with his girlfriend, who is still feel bad for. Bill decided to give me a call and we talked for about an hour when Jason decided to leave the room for his frat meeting. He again asked if I wanted to go, which I rejected, and he threw his arms up and left. I said my goodbyes to Bill and got out of bed to take a shower.

            I walked into the shower room and cut on the water. It took a few minutes to warm up but once it did, I entered. The water pressure on this particular shower was high but was not at all uncomfortable. It was relaxing and washed away all of the problems of the day. I was about to exit the shower when I heard some music coming from the shower next to me.

It seemed to be classical, soft, with a woman singing; Her voice was loud yet stunning but after a few minutes she had stopped. That is when I heard the most beautiful sound. It was as if an angel was singing from the heavens. I was never a classical music kind of guy, but whoever was singing, was perfect. The mysterious tenor had perfect pitch. It was if he had rehearsed this song for most of his life and knew every high and low note like it was his right hand. I shut off the shower to hear the tenor better.

It was beautiful to hear a voice that knows what it is doing, instead of wailing out awkward sounds and words. Before I knew it, the music was over the guy was gone before I could figure out who he was. I left the shower room and let my mind wonder. He had to be a musical prodigy or an opera singer who has to hide his identity because aliens are going to use him for evil. Or he could just be a merman the ideas are endless. I returned to my room and put on my pjs and got into bed. It was only nine o’clock, which meant I had only one more hour. So to waste time, I just stared at my phone and used Facechat.


	4. New Perspective

Chapter 3

            It was finally fucking Friday.

The week came and gone quicker than I had originally expected. I was now on my way back to my dorm to take a much needed nap. My books arrived today, so I would able to use the weekend to complete all of my homework; including the paper I need to write English.

I entered my dorm room and placed my backpack on the ground. I truly wanted to nap but, of course, Jason has other plans. He decided that he wanted to clean the room, which usually was not a problem but he wants to vacuum the carpet and sing while doing it. There are many times, like today, I wish murder was not illegal. His choice of song today is some rap song that played on the radio. He was mumbling some of the lyrics and when it came to the singing, it was a disaster. I don’t know who told him he could sing, but they really need to stop. Once the vacuuming was complete, he proceeded to wash the mirrors, his desk, and his dresser. I proceeded to sit on my bed to avoid being in his way.

 After about ten more minutes, the cleaning was done, and Jason had left the room to grab some food. However, thanks to the impromptu cleaning, I was left being full awake. Which, of course, meant I wasn’t going to take a nap. I decided to stay in the room and snack. I got out of bed and removed the packages out of my backpack. I opened the packages and placed the text books on my desk.

            After I straighten my desk, I opened my laptop and saw that I had received an email. It was informing me of the honor society meeting that was happening this weekend. In high school, I always wanted to be a part of the honor society but the days they would meet did not work with my school schedule. I would have to be home by a six because I had to go the gym for boxing practice. But this year, I didn’t have any extracurricular activities to distract me. A plus was also the fact the meetings seem to only be on Saturdays, which also worked out perfectly.

I confirmed that I would be going to the meeting and looked through the rest of my emails. Nothing important as I could see; The usual financial aid information, school letters, and school activities. I decided that it would be a good idea to start working on my Calculus homework, since it would take the longest to complete. It took about an hour and a half to complete all the important assignments, so I decided to grab some actual dinner. I texted Wendy about grabbing some food, but she had prior plans, so I would have to eat alone. It wasn’t too bad, I texted Jack and Hiccup the entire time I was eating. After twenty minutes, I just went back to my room and just watched some conspiracy theories videos on the internet.

            I was three Mothman vids in when I received a text message saying that I had received a package. I was confused considering that I had not ordered anything besides my books, which was already in my room. I went downstairs and got the package, which was a brown box that said it was from Mabel. I took the package upstairs and opened the box in my room. Inside was a navy blue hand knitted sweater. It had a pine tree in the center and the words “ **the little dipper** ” around the tree. It made me smile to that Mabel once again has made me another sweater. Before I could enjoy holding the soft material, my phone started to ring.

“Hello?”

“Dipper, did you get my present?” Mabel exclaimed though the phone.

“Ummm…Mabel, shouldn’t you be asleep? It’s like, three in morning in France,” I placed the sweater in my lap, and smiled as I heard my sister snort.

“Yes dip dop, but I don’t care.” I huffed a small laugh at her admission. “Now did you get my present?”

“Yeah, Mabel. I was just looking at it. Thanks for sending it, I love it.”  

“Of course you do, now can you please put in on? I need you to take some pictures and send them to me. I have to see if it fits you perfectly, or else I’m going to have to send another gajillion sweaters, bro-bro.” Mabel said, and then paused. I could hear a voice in the background telling her something before she sighed. “Sorry Dipper, I have to go. Pacifica just told me I need to go to sleep and shouldn’t be on the phone right now. I’ll talk to you later.”

 “Okay, love you, sis. Talk to you soon.”  

She hung up the phone and I placed mine on the bed. I took off my shirt and placed the sweater on my body. It fit like a glove and the arms were short, just the way I liked it. It kept in the heat of my body, but I imagine it would feel nice in the cool air. I took a few pictures for Mabel on all sides of my body. I remembered the last time I didn’t do that, she had a fit and yelled at me for an entire hour.

After I ensured that the messages had sent, I heard screaming coming from the hallway. I looked at my phone and saw that it was eight-fifty pm, which meant it was time for the floor meeting. I walked out the room and took a seat on the ground in front of the mirrors. People scrabbled from their rooms and just took a seat wherever they could. Jason sat on the other side of the hallway which was a relief. I did not want to be dealing with him right now. Soon almost everyone was on the floor, and a few guys were standing by the entrances of the other hallways. I had never seen any of these people so seeing everyone was pretty weird.

            “Hello sir, may I sit here?” someone asked me. I looked up to see the weird guy who I kept running into. He was wearing the same beanie he wore when I first met him, along with black sweater that had some cool looking tree-creature on it. 

“Are you sure you want to sit next to me? I mean, there is a couple of people trying to make room for you.” I pointed to the other side of the hall; A small gaggle of baby-faced freshmen were frantically trying to make room for the guy.  

“You are the only person I know here, and I would feel more comfortable if I sat with you.” He told me with a sheepish expression on his face. I shrugged my shoulders and he took a seat next to me. “Thank you, sir.”

“No problem, weirdo.” I said with a chuckle.

“I am not what you would particularly call a weirdo.” He playfully rolled his eyes.

 “Dude, no one talks like that. Also, no one calls another guy sir anymore.” I told him.

 “Well, father raised me to be respectful, and not be what you would call a heathen.” He put air-quotations during the word heathen, a small grin on his lips.

“Alrighty then.” I chuckled. He just looked at me and his grin got wider. “Anyway, I forgot to tell you earlier but I think your sweater is pretty cool.”

Cute weird guy was unable to say anything however, because the Community Assistance’s began to speak.

“Hello Residences, I hope your first week is going well. I am your left hallway CA, Mathew.” CA Matt spoke loudly with a beaming smile. He had light brown hair, glasses, and was kind of tall. He looked about twenty-two and was wearing blues jeans and a college shirt.

The other CA looked about twenty-one, taller than the first guy, blonde hair and was wearing a fraternity shirt and khaki shorts. “My name is Kris and I am the middle hall CA. So if any of you need to talk to me, just knock on my door anytime.” CA Kris shrugged, leaning against the wall.  

“Well, for this ice breaker, we are going to go across the room and introduce ourselves. We need to know your name, major, classification, and one interesting fact about yourself.” Mathew explained.

After a loud chorus of groans from almost every resident, the introductions begin with Jason. He was overly confident, which pissed everyone off. I was glad I wasn’t the only one to find this guy fucking annoying. After him, the line went by quickly and I noticed there were a lot of transfer students here. I never understood why transfers had to live in freshman dorms but, hey it was the rules.

“Hello all, my name is Wirt Abberly, and I am an English Major with a minor in music. I am supposed to be a junior going to senior, but because of difficulties concerning transfer hours, I am technically a sophomore. An interesting fact about myself is that I have lived in France and Italy for a few years in my life and am fluent in French and Italian.” Wirt introduced. Mummers spread quickly through the hallway.

“Hey, so what is your full name? I mean no one would name their child something that weird.” One of the freshmen asked. A round of people nodding or making noise of agreeance spread, and I looked back at the cute weird guy, newly confirmed Wirt Abberly, for an answer.

“My full name is Wirtimer Bénézet Abberly—”

“Why is your name so fancy?” some guy leered, looking Wirt up and down.

Wirt gripped the end of one of his sweater sleeves, and looked at all the curious faces surrounding us. “That’s thanks to my father. He has a love for old-fashioned proper names, and when I was birthed into this world, mother had no choice but to agree with the name my father had given me. However, I would prefer you call me Wirt, for I will not answer to Wirtimer.” he explained.

“Okay, Okay, so I wanna know, why didn’t some of your credits transfer?” another freshman asked.

“Well while I was attending Oxford—”

“You attended Oxford?!” someone shouted.

“Why yes. I was number two in my class. However, while there I was studying Architecture and found a love for literature, so I decided to attend this school; because of its outstanding English program. As a result, some credits could not be excepted, so I had to attend summer classes in order to catch up.” He concluded, shyly shrugging his shoulders. There were mixed reactions to his story. A few of the guys were swooning, while some were seething with rage and jealousy. I just thought this dude was still weird, but still kind of cool. When there were no more questions, it was my time to speak.

 “Hi, I’m Dipper Pines. I am a freshman and I’m majoring in Folklore but I haven’t decided if I want to minor in creative writing or cinematography. An interesting fact about me is that I have the Ursa Major constellation on my forehead. Hence, why my friends and family call me Dipper.” I said as I pulled up my hair from my forehead. I could hear a few oos and awes from everyone in the room, except for Jason, who was basically ignoring everything and talking to some people.

            After I was finished, the last few people introduced themselves. A few people could not take their eyes off of Wirt but he didn’t seem to notice.

“Okay. Now that we have properly introduced to each other, we can discuss the dorm policies.” CA Matt held up a finger. “Quiet hours begin at ten on weekdays and midnight on the weekends.” A second finger was held up. “Women must be escorted in and out the dorm at all times before those times.”

“Also, this is going to be awkward, so please try to contain your giggles, but this is protocol: we are to info you all masturbation and sex inside the dorms are prohibited. Meaning that you can’t jerk it off, or pop a cherry.” Kris announced. The entire floor begins to laugh uncontrollably, while Wirt’s jaw dropped.

“That’s illegal?” He muttered.

“Well yeah. No one really knows why it’s not allowed, but meh...” CA Matt tried to explain.

“Cultural differences are weird.” Wirt shook his head.

“Yeah, so for any of you who do decide for any reason to…umm…break the law. Please do it quietly so that you don’t disturb your neighbor.  I don’t think any of the CAs want to have to tell you to quiet down, because it will be weird for you and us as well.” Mathew continued. Everyone nodded and the CAs concluded the meeting so we could go back to our rooms.

            “Do you believe in aliens?” Wirt asked.

“What?” I asked shockingly.

“Do you believe in Aliens?” he asked again slowly.

“I believe that there are more creatures that live among us that we could not possibly understand.” I laughed. “The truth is out there!”

 “I thought that I was the only one. Would like to accompany me in watching X-Files in my room?” he questioned with a smile.

 “Oh my god yes. I thought I was the only one who watch that show.” I exclaimed while getting off the floor.

“It appears that you are not the only one. My dad enjoyed watching documentaries, Father however, did not believe so I would only be allowed to watch them with my dad.” He expressed. He was able to stand on his feet when a herd of guys ran towards him. They pretty much were giving him compliments and asked him some very personal questions. From where I was standing, it was pretty entertaining seeing all them fawn over him.

 “Do you have a girlfriend?”

“Are you rich?”

“Will you be my daddy?”

The few of the outlandish questions he was asked seemed to confuse the living hell out of Wirt. It was kind of cute seeing his face scrunched up. It was obvious he was slightly overwhelmed.  

 “Umm…I cannot answer any of those questions with a response.” He commented. He looked visually uncomfortable with all the attention, so after laughing for about a good couple minutes, I got the crowd to leave him alone.

 “So I need to get some stuff from my room, then we could go to your room.” I told him.

 “That’s fine, sir.” Wirt nodded. I rolled my eyes and went inside the room, Wirt following behind me. He looked around the room as I reached into a tote of mine to grab some snacks.

 “Would you like some popcorn? I don’t get to eat it often considering my roommate doesn’t like the smell.” I grabbed five bags, and held it out.  

“Of course I would like some popcorn, sir. And if I may ask, who is your roommate?” he grabbed the bags, and I snatched a blanket off the bed. I looked back at Wirt, who had a distasteful expression on his face as he gazed at my roommate’s stuff.

“Oh his name is Jason something. I never really cared about his last name.” I told him, cocking my head when his gaze narrowed. We were about to leave when Jason walked through the door.

“Jason Funderburker, is that you?” A chilling smile creeped on Wirt’s lips as Jason’s face went pale. Jason glared ferociously, an expression I’ve never seen before.

“Wirt Abberly, what are you doing here?” Jason sneered.

“I was just about to ask you the same question,” Wirt countered coldly. Jason just glared at Wirt and Wirt smiled wider. “I mean, considering your pea size brain is too small to even comprehend the simplest of things, you can blame me for finding it quite hard to believe that you could even go to college, much less be in one.”  

“Soooo, I’m guessing you two know each other or something?” I chuckled nervously, watching the two other males in the room duke it out with a fight of chilling smile vs glaring. I clutched the blanket in my arms a little tighter.  

Before anyone was able to say anything more, a girl walked through the door. She was had dark brown eyes, short black hair and a milk chocolate skin tone. She was a wearing a blue jean jacket, a white crop top and some black jeans. She looked a few inches shorter than Wirt and she was kind of cute.

“Jason, move I need to put my bag down.” She yelled, her voice muffled by her bag. When Jason moved away, grumbling, she dropped the duffle bag she was carrying and looked right at me. She smiled and then looked to Wirt. Her smile fell off her face, and she ran into Wirt’s arms.

 “Oh my god! Wirt! I haven’t seen you in forever, I’ve missed you!” She exclaimed. Wirt hummed, his smile much warmer than before and hugged the girl back.

“It has been a while. How have you been, darling?” Wirt asked sweetly. Jason just glared at him, while the girl just laughed.

“I see Sebastian got a hold of you again after high school. And I was so close of making you talk like a normal person.” She laughed.

 “You know how father is, he wants me to be a man of class and sophistication.” He spoke, his smile ever so soft now. The two continued to chat while Jason gave off a jealous vibe, especially towards Wirt and I. The dark girl looked over toward me, and gasped.

“Oh I’m sorry for not introducing myself. My name is Sarah and you must be Dallop.” She smiled at me.

She held out her hand and I shook, “It’s nice to meet you. Oh and it’s Dipper by the way, not Dallop.” I told her.

“Oh, I’m so sorry. Jason told me your name was Dallop.” Sarah apologized, shooting a quick glare at Jason. “Dipper it is then.”

“So how do you guys know each other?” I asked. Sarah and Wirt looked at each other before answering.

 “Let’s just say that we all went to the same high school.” Sarah answered. “So pretty well, I guess.”

“Oh okay, cool.”

“Why didn’t you tell me your name was Dipper, not Dallop?” Jason huffed.

 “Because as far as I have seen, every time I’ve tried to tell you, you’d by pass it and completely ignore what I saying. So what’s the point in correcting you if you won’t listen, man?” I said. He just glared at me and I shrugged my shoulders.

 “So Wirt, what were you planning to do tonight?” Sarah asked.

“Well Dipper and I were going to watch some X-Files, specifically the ones about aliens. You are welcome to join if you like.” Wirt said.

“Sure. Let me just put this bag away and I will be over there.” She squealed, clapping her hands together. Apparently, Sarah was an X-Files fan too.

“But Sarah, you promised that we could stay in the room and hangout.” Jason whined.

“Jason, we could hangout later, but right now I want to watch some X-Files with my best friend.” Sarah asserted. Jason looked her and went to his bed in a huff. I grabbed my phone off the charger, my keys, and we walked into the hallway.

 “Okay, where is your room?” I asked. He walked to the door across the hall and opened the door.

“Right here.” He grinned impishly.

“ _This guy is weirder than I thought.”_ I thought while walking inside.

            For the next few hours, the lights were off and the TV was on. We went from watching all the episodes we could find about aliens on X-Files and ended up in conspiracy theories about Disney Land somewhere through the night. By the time we knew it, it was almost midnight. I checked my phone, and noticed that Bill had called me, so I went in the hallway to talk to him, since it would be weird to talk in Wirt’s room.

“Hey honey.” Bill cooed.

“Hey. How was your day?” I asked.

“Good, nothing too exciting happened. What about you, my sweet Pinetree?”

“It was good. I finally got to meet that weird guy who keeps calling me sir. He’s a pretty cool dude, and we have a lot in common.” I gushed, smiling at the thought of my weird, new friend.

I wanted Bill to know that I had made some friends and how cool they were, but he started acting weird. He kept getting angry anytime I brought up Wirt throughout the conversation. Soon he just hung up the phone in a haste. I decided to not question his behavior and went back to my room. I saw that Sarah was already in bed with Jason and was fast asleep. I removed the sweater I was wearing and filled around the room for some pajamas. I put on some pants and a shirt a found and climbed into bed. I closed my eyes and was taken to dreamland.

 

oxoxoxo

 

            It was late and I didn’t know why I was awake. All I knew was something just felt off but I had no idea what it could be. I was about to turn to face Jason when I heard movement coming from Jason’s bed.

“Sarah, everyone is a sleep. How about we have some fun?” I heard Jason say.

“Jason I don’t want to that. I just want to sleep, okay?” Sarah slurred.

“But I need some loving, Sarah. We could at least make out a little bit before we do it.” He begged.

“Jason, your roommate is right across from us, asleep, and it makes me very uncomfortable. Just go to sleep.” She whispered, anger seeping through her voice.

“But Sarah, I’ll just put in the tip and rock your world.” Jason insisted. I felt my body shudder in disgust. Poor Sarah.

I could feel the tension in the air, as Jason kept moving in the bed, muttering under his breath for Sarah to turn over, and to let him have his way. I was starting to get highly uncomfortable, and yell at Jason for his actions when Sarah’s phone began to vibrate. She jumped out of the bed to answer it.

“Hey, so, it’s my mom and I need to take this.” She whispered as she placed the phone on her ear and walked into the hallway. The door closed softly behind her as Jason turned his body. I decided it was safe for me to face in his direction. He cursed under his breath for the next couple of minutes, but eventually he fell silent.

 I quickly but quietly got out of my bed, grabbed my keys, and walked into the hallway. I locked the door and searched for Sarah, who was just across the hall gently knocking on Wirt’s door.

“Hey, are you okay?” I asked softly. She jumped for a second and turned to look at me.

“Oh, I am sorry if I woke you up, I just couldn’t sleep and thought it would be better if I slept in here.” She answered.

“You didn’t wake me; I was having trouble sleeping anyway. But are you sure Wirt’s awake, it’s like two in the morning?” She gave me a nod and Wirt had opened the door.

“What’s going on?” Wirt asked. Sarah ran into his arms and begin to sob. “Please come in.” Wirt said in a worried tone.

 I ran inside the room and locked the door in an instant as Sarah begin to move unto the bed and cradling a stuffed monkey. Her sobs did not slower and she begin to shake.

“Sarah what happened?” he asked frantically. Sarah tried to speak but the words would get lost in the sobs. Wirt decided to make her and himself some tea.

“What would you like to drink sir?” he asked.

“Yeah, sure, I’m fine with having some coffee.” I half consciously said.

 “You shall not have coffee. It will cause you to be awake through the night and I would prefer you getting some sleep later tonight. Would you like tea or warm apple cider?” he offered.

“I’m not much of a tea guy. So I guess I will take the apple cider I guess.” I shrugged, looking at Sarah as she began rocking herself a bit. He walked over to his water heater, poured some water inside and waited for it to boil. I took a seat on the bed to Sarah and tried to comfort her until her tea was ready.

            In about ten minutes, we each were holding a warm glass in our hands. Sarah had finally slowed down her shaking and was pretty much finished crying. We sat in silence but Wirt and I kept our eyes on Sarah. She took another sip of her tea and released her hold on the monkey.

“Do you want to tell me what happened Sarah? If not, that is okay.” Wirt assured her. She looked at the cup in her hand and took in a deep breath.

“If you don’t feel comfortable telling him, I’ll tell Wirt for you.” I comforted.

“I would feel more comfortable if you tell him Dipper.” She said softly. I turned my attention to Wirt and told him everything that I heard. Wirt seemed like he was a chill guy but his demeanor had changed. He was cold and to be honest, I was kind of scared. He did not say anything but I knew he was pissed.

“Sarah, you can sleep in here for as long as you need to. If you need me too, I could make him disappear.” Wirt smiled sharply.

“No Wirt, you do not have to make him disappear but I’ll stay in here for the night.” She told him. Wirt removed a truck from under his bed and removed some blankets from inside. He placed said blankets on the bed across from his own and grabbed pillows from his own bed.

“Whenever you are ready to sleep, the bed is made.” He spoke to her gently. She thanked him and continued drinking her tea. Wirt decided to cut on the TV and we continued where we left off with the conspiracy theories. Soon I was going on three o’clock and decided that the TV needed to be off if we were ever going to fall asleep.

“Dipper, where are you going to sleep?” Sarah asked as she climbed into the empty bed.

“Dipper, if you’d like, you can sleep in my bed. I know we have just met, but I believe it would be a better option than sleeping your room tonight.” Wirt advised. I mean sleeping my room would be extremely awkward but sleeping a bed with a guy I just met today would be even weirder.

 “You could also sleep on the floor? I can make you a nice pallet on the ground, but I must warn you, although I have carpet, it can be very cold and uncomfortable.” Wirt warned.

“I call the wall spot.” I demanded pointing to Wirt’s bed. Sarah burst out laughing and laid her head on one of the pillows. I climbed into Wirt’s bed as he shut off the lights and got into the bed as well, “Is everyone comfortable?” he asked.

“I’m very comfortable” Sarah giggled.

“I’m comfy.” I answered.

There was silence in the room, and I closed my eyes, ready to fall asleep facing the wall when I heard Sarah say, “Hey Dipper, I know this is going to be a weird question, but are you gay?”

“I don’t define myself as gay. I am a type of queer however, I’m pansexual.” I said after a small pause.  

There was another pause before she answered back. “I kind of figured it was that. At first, I thought you were bi like me and Wirt.”

 “I get that a lot actually,” I smiled in the dark, and turned towards Wirt and Sarah. “But Wirt, I didn’t know you were Bi and same goes for you too Sarah.”

 “Yeah. We found out at about the same time while we were dating.” She spoke nonchalantly. My jaw dropped.   

“Wait, you guys used to date?” I sat up quickly, now very interested in what was being said.

 “Yes of course, Sarah was my first girlfriend. We were together for almost a year, however, we broke up because I was going to be spending my senior year with my dad and we knew it wasn’t going to last like that,” Wirt said. “I wanted her to be happy.”

I hummed, crossing my arms. “So if you two were a thing and broke up, why did you start dating Jason?” I asked.

“To be honest, senior year was getting to me. Since Wirt was with his dad, we didn’t have a lot of time to speak to each other anymore and I still had feeling for him at the time. It hurt to have the guy you had been real close with suddenly leave. Wirt was, and still it, basically my best friend. But he was across the ocean and I started feeling alone.” Sarah sighed. “So Jason and I started dating. I thought it was only going to last until after I graduated, but time escaped us. I ended up waiting for him to graduate before enrolling and just going to the community college here.”

“Why don’t you just break up with him? He is an asshole and he obviously doesn’t respect you.” I huffed.

“I don’t know what he would do to me if I did.” Sarah whispered.

 “He will not harm a hair on your head, doll. If he even tries anything, I will make him relive junior year.” Wirt hissed.

            “What happened Junior year?” I blinked over at Wirt, his gaze, scowling at the ceiling.

“Well, it was Jason’s sophomore year of high school and Wirt junior year. At that time, Wirt was getting tired of him being an asshole, so Wirt beat him up on the last day of school. Ever since then, he got picked on by the entire school, but he did deserve it.” Sarah revealed. She laughed a bit at the end, along with Wirt.

“Oh my god, who are you? What happened to the Wirt I met?” I asked dramatically.

“What do you mean? I am still the same person you have met.” He answered, his lashes fluttering as he gazed at me innocently. I snorted, and plopped back onto my spot on the bed.   

“Don’t let him fool you. He’s also the salt king.” Sarah exclaimed. Wirt sputtered a laugh, and looked at me.

 “According to Sarah, I am—what do you call it—Salty? She says that I can say derogatory statements about a person with no remorse, but I believe that I am only like towards Jason.” Wirt stuck out his tongue at Sarah, who threw a pillow at him.

“Who are you and what have you done with Wirt?” I grinned.

“I am still the same person, except there are parts of me that you just haven’t met yet.” He winked at me with a cheeky smirk.

All I could was laugh and nod. “You’re right.”

 “Hey guys as much as I enjoy this talk, we should seriously get some sleep.”  Sarah yawned. We each said our goodnights and had fallen to the land of dreams.

 

oxoxoxo

 

            Someone just had to be an asshole the next morning. I didn’t know if it was the sun shining through the window or the constant banging at the door. Either way it was too fucking early and I did not want to move.

I did not think being in Wirt’s bed would be so comfortable. It was nice, warm, and safe. It felt like someone wrapped their arms around me and was holding me tight. It wasn’t until I opened my eyes did I notice that someone was holding me. It was Wirt, who was sound asleep on a pillow. The banging continued until Wirt yelled at the person that he was coming, and rolled out of bed to answer the door.

“What?” he snapped.

“Have you seen Sarah? She didn’t come back to the room last night, and as her best friend you would know where she is.” I heard Jason say, and resisted to groan aloud at the asshole.

“Jason, you are her boyfriend, so I would think you would know where she is.” Wirt taunted. I could hear Jason huff and stomp his foot like a child.

“Well if you see her, let her know I’m in the dining hall waiting for her.” He told Wirt as he walked away.

“Whatever.” Wirt muttered while closing the door. “Fucking idiot, she has her phone on her, just text her.”

“Did you hear that, darling?” he asked sweetly. I heard her groaning from underneath a blanket and a few pillows.

“I don’t want to deal with him right now,” she whined, putting the blanket back on her face.

“Well, you can say in here if you wish.” Wirt smiled at her. He was about to crawl back into bed when an alarm began scream. He threw his hands up, and let them fall back down to his side, yelling, “Bloody fucking hell! I wanted more sleep. I don’t want to get ready for a meeting.”

“Oh, what meeting do you have to go to today?” I asked.

Wirt ran his hand through his sienna hair. “It’s the Honor Society. Our first meeting is today at eleven.”

“Oh shit. I didn’t know it was today.” I gasped, sitting up. I slid off the bed, and stumbled on to the ground. Wirt picked me up and set me up right.  

“Yeah. Did you not receive the email?” he asked as he wiped off imaginary dust.

“No. I mean, yes I did receive the emails; I just didn’t realize it was today. What time is it right now?” I responded.

“Well it is five past eleven, sir.” I jumped out of bed and was about to run into my room when Sarah called for me.

“Hey. Since you are going to your room, can you bring me some popcorn? I have a craving for it right now.” She asked. I gave her a nod and ran into my room to get ready. I put on some jeans, a tee shirt, and my favorite pine tree snapback. I threw on some shoes and ran back into Wirt’s room who was not in there. I waited for him to come back so we could go to the meeting. Sarah had pretty much gotten from under the pillows and was fiddling with the remote. Wirt entered the room just as she was about to cut the TV on. He was wearing another nice sweater, khaki pants, and nice shows. He put his pajamas in the hamper and put a red beanie on his head.

“You look nice.” I told him with a smile. Wirt just replied with a thank you and a smile.

Sarah start giggling uncontrollably, “you two are too cute.”

 “What are you talking about?” I questioned, cocking my head to the side. She just shook her head and told us to leave before she died of laughter. We said goodbye and walked out the room. We traveled out the doors and went to the destination the meeting was going to be held.

            The meeting lasted for about an hour but it was pretty nice, but I just wanted to go to back to sleep. Wirt seemed to feel the same way. Once we entered his room, he plopped onto his bed and I just plopped on top of him.

 “May I ask why you are laying on top of me?” he asked.

 “You looked comfortable, so I couldn’t resist but to lay on you.” I whined as I nuzzled into him. He continued to lay there and just laughed.

“Oh my god, you too will kill me with your cuteness.” Sarah exclaimed from beside us. She must have changed clothes while we were gone; she was wearing a cute white summer dress, matching white sandals.

“I see you changed clothes.” I pointed out.

“Yep. You left the door unlocked. So while Jason was still gone, I ran in and grabbed my stuff; which I put into the extra closet.” She told us.

“Fuck. I knew I forgot to do something.” I acknowledged. I got from on top of Wirt and walked across the hall to lock the door. On my way back to Wirt’s room, my phone lit up. It was a text from Wendy asking if I still wanted to take a tour.

I quickly replied with a yes and asked if my friends could come too. I got instant text back with a thumbs up emoji. I walked into the Wirt’s room and asked if they wanted to join me on the adventure. They wanted to and we walked from the room, into the outdoors. Wendy told me that she would be standing outside the dining hall that was the closest to the dorm. It took about three minutes before she was in sight.

“Wow little dude, I didn’t believe you when you said you had friends.” She teased. Her hair was in a ponytail, wearing some shorts, and a school spirit tee.  

“Well I do. I met them last night actually. This is Wirt and Sarah.” I introduced my non-imagery friends. She beamed at them.

“It is a pleasure to meet you.” Wirt greeted while holding out his hand.

“Nice to meet you too. I’m Wendy.” She replied while taking his hand.

Then turned to Sarah and gave her a sweet smile, “Hi.” She greeted. Sarah returned the hello and a smile. “So you guys ready to take a tour.” Wendy exclaimed.

We each nodded and we begin to walk around the campus. The school was bigger than I had previously thought. But Wendy gave should us some shortcuts to all the buildings that we would possibly go to. We stopped once we reached this huge weeping willow tree. The leaves hung low toward to the ground. It reminded me of the weeping willow we have at home. I always felt safe underneath it and it was the perfect place to write. It was nice.

“Hey, do you guys want to grab something to eat? I know this awesome Chinese place that lets you order French fries with your meal.” Wendy said as we walked back to the dorm.

“What the name of the restaurant?” I asked.

 “Yung Lee I believe?”

“Oh my god, I work there.” Sarah smiled. “Are you the one that always orders the Kumpo chicken, egg drop soup, cranberry juice and sprite mix, and French fries with a side of ranch?”

“Yeah. How did you know?” Wendy replied in delight.

“I am the chief who makes it. I have always wanted to meet you.” Sarah gushed. Wendy let out a nervous laugh while her face turned a bright tomato red. She was looking everywhere except Sarah’s gaze and I couldn’t help but laugh.

            I had known Wendy for a couple months, but I had known what that blush meant. Wendy as far as I had known was that Wendy never acted like this. She was usually really cool and composed, even when an attractive person would complement her. But now she is practically sweating and unlike herself. I feel kind of bad for laughing but it was hilarious. It seems that Wendy had a crush and I think Sarah has one too.

“Well dipper and I will go get my car, I wouldn’t want a princess—I mean I don’t want you to ruin your face—SHOES…I meant shoes.” Wendy explained flustered.

Sarah laughed for a bit while Wirt had a knowing smirk on his lips. Wendy and I walked away in silence until we reached her apartment. It wasn’t too far from campus but it was far enough that my legs were hurting a bit. She opened the door and locked it.


	5. Girls/Girls/Boys

Chapter 4

* * *

**WENDY POV**

 

            Never in Wendy Corduroy’s life had she ever been as flustered as she was by Sarah—the beautiful, dark skinned goddess. Okay, so maybe goddess was a bit too much, but could you blame her? Sarah was…she…she was gorgeous.

“So that was smooth.” Dipper giggled. They were both in Wendy’s apartment, just hanging out there, Wendy had yet to even get the keys to her vehicle. Her mind was distracted by the wondrous Sarah.

“Shut up. I don’t know what happened. I was fine but then she said she wanted to meet me and I just lost it.” Wendy groaned into her hands.  

“Wendy, just throwing this out there, but is it possible that you might have a crush on Sarah?” Dipper asked.  

“No, of course not.” Wendy exclaimed.

It was never a thought before now.

Wendy knew there had been times in her life that she found women attractive but she’d just throw it aside. However, there was something different about this time. Sarah was different.

“Her eyes stared into my soul, and her hair flowed beautifully in the wind. Her lips looked soft enough to kiss. Then her thighs. Her thighs looked like it could crush a man’s head if he got between them, I want to be between them—”

“Wendy!” Dipper yelled interrupting her outward thoughts.

“What?”

“Are you sure you are straight?”

“Yes, I’m straight. Why do you keep asking me that?” Wendy demanded, crossing her arms.

“Wendy, you were saying things that a straight person would never say. You were going into some dangerously explicit details about Sarah.” Dipper looked at her with a bewildered expression, with a slight flush on his cheeks.  

“No I didn’t.” Wendy squawked, her face also heating up.

“Wendy, you said that Sarah’s thighs were big enough to crush a man’s head and that you wanted to get between them.”

“I was joking.”

“No, you weren’t,” Dipper rubbed his temples and shook his head. “Just admit that you like Sarah and ask her out sometime.”

“Sarah is a nice person and is kinda cute, but I’m not gay.” Wendy said firmly. Dipper quickly pulled out his phone and motioned her to sit down next to on the couch.

“Okay. I am going to do a little experiment, so please just answer honestly.” He told her. Wendy took a seat on the couch and nodded. He showed her a picture of a guy. He wasn’t too bad looking, he had a mocha tone going on with green eyes, nice muscles and short brown hair. But in all, he just wasn’t that amazing.

 “He is…okay looking I guess.” Wendy answered. Dipper nodded and showed her another picture. This guy was completely different from the first. He had a pale complexion, blue to purple dyed hair, and blue eyes. The photo was of the guy wearing a button up, suspenders, and a bow tie, also he was right arm was covered with tattoos. Yet once again, this guy seemed decent.

“Meh…I don’t really see the appeal.” She responded, shifting uneasily. Once again Dipper just nodded, humming thoughtfully, and went to the last photo. 

The last guy reminded Wendy of a lumberjack, so of course, she was immediately turned off. He had the big bushy beard, flannel shirt, and was pretty built. Wendy thought that the beard did fit him, but she just could never find a lumberjack attractive. For Christ sake, she lived with a lumberjack and would be awkward to bring one home to her lumberjack dad. Wendy would never hear the end of it.

“OH Hell no!” Wendy screamed. Dipper laughed outright, trying to hide his giggles from Wendy, who had a scowl decorating her face. “Dipper what are you trying to prove? Those guys you picked out are totally not my type.”

Dipper, once containing his giggles, became silent and continued staring at his phone before looking at her almost emotionless. “Okay, so here is some new people I need you to look at. Like the first time, be honest about what/how you feel.” He ordered.

Wendy nodded and he showed her his phone. This time, Wendy’s mouth spoke before her brain could catch up,

“She’s so beautiful.”

It was a fair skinned woman with green to blue mermaid like hair, it was wavy, and she had beautiful ocean blue eyes. She was wearing a sweater that looked a bit larger than her but it also fit perfectly. She had a nose piercing that framed her face beautifully. “She is just so beautiful.” Wendy whispered.

Dipper removed the phone and went to look for another picture. He still remained silent and had no emotion, but on the corner of her eye, Wendy thought she saw a smile creep across his face. After a few minutes, he showed her a different woman to admire. She had a mocha skin tone, and beautiful brown eyes. Her hair was short and a light brown. Unlike the first girl, this one didn’t have a piercing besides her ears. She looked very natural in the photo.

“She’s sorta cute, but I don’t see myself with her though.” Wendy told him. He nodded and looked at his phone again.

A smile creeped across his face, but this time it was mischievous. “Hey, where’s your bathroom?” Dipper asked.

“Umm…down the hall, it should be on the right.” Wendy pointed to the nearby hallway near the kitchen. He took his phone and ran into the bathroom. Wendy didn’t know what is was, but she sensed something was up about Dipper’s random departure; She couldn’t put her finger on it. When he returned, he ran straight to her.

“Okay, this is the last picture I need to show you. This one is very crucial that you answer with complete honesty.” Dipper said in a serious tone.

“Got’cha boss man,” Wendy smiled.

He handed her his phone for the last time, and Wendy swore her heart started to beat out of her chest. Her mouth was dry and she felt like she was going to faint. Her eyes had witnessed one of the most beautiful goddess she had ever seen; The woman had on a chief uniform, long black hair, and had chocolate skin. She was smiling, which made Wendy’s heart melt for a bit.

“Well, what are your thoughts?” he questioned.

“She is a goddess. She needs to be protected. I…I want to keep that smile on her face.” Wendy gushed unknowingly. Her eyes could not escape that smile, it was genuine and was beautiful. The woman in the picture was different from everyone Wendy had seen. The other girls had nice faces, but she had curves, a smile, and just a personality Wendy wanted to get to know. The camera person was lucky enough to experience that moment. To see that angel smile, it must have been a blessing from the Gods.

“I must find this woman.” She whispered.

“Well, it seems to me that Wendy you want to get with Sarah.” Dipper grinned, smug. Wendy opened her mouth to argue, but he continued to speak. “Look Wendy, this is a picture of Sarah when she started working at the restaurant. And this is the only person, who not only got a reaction from you but a reaction that shows that you want to protect her.”

Wendy looked at the photo and did notice that it was indeed Sarah with long hair.

“So Wendy, will you just admit you have a crush on Sarah already? We are running late and I don’t think Wirt can stall her for too much longer.” He reminded. Wendy examined the photo once more and the feeling remained. This girl was different, and she appealed to her from the start.

Wendy Corduroy took a deep breath, and admitted that she had a crush on Sarah.

She grabbed the car keys and walked to the parking lot to grab her truck. It was a red pickup, but it had a very roomy trunk. As a kid, Wendy really loved pickup trucks, something about them always caught her interest.  It was either the trunk space, the smooth ride, or the engine that captured her heart. The truck used to belong to an elderly neighbor of hers back in Gravity Falls, who would use it to get junk from the junkyard. He was an interesting guy, but once the time came that he had to get rid of it; he sold it to her dad. It was the best “congratulations for entering college” gift. Wendy really needed to thank her dad for the gift sometime soon. As they entered the truck, Dipper texting away on his phone.

As Wendy drove, her mind still raced about the idea of asking Sarah out. It would be the first time she was ever going to be the one taking charge. Her mind could not stop questioning if Sarah would even be interested. What if she was already with someone? Wendy backtracked for a moment; of course Sarah would be with someone, considering how fucking cute she was.

The car ride back to campus was a sort one. When they arrived, Dipper and Wirt simultaneously decided that they wanted to sit in bed of the truck. Which meant that Sarah was to sit in the front with Wendy.

Wendy swore it was a plot against her so that she could talk to Sarah privately.

It was agonizingly quiet between the two girls for most of the twenty-minute ride. Wendy had absolutely no idea on what to say and didn’t want to just blurt out anything stupid. She decided to cut on the radio and just listen to the music. All too soon, they were approaching the restaurant and Wendy took it upon myself to say something, “Hey, so remember when you said you wanted to meet me?” she asked.

“Yeah, I did say that like an hour ago.” Sarah recalled with a laugh. 

“Oh yeah.” Wendy laughed, nervousness seeping through. Sarah gave her a giggle and Wendy almost lost it.

“Why do you ask?”

“Well, now that you have met me, I was curious to know what you think of me.” Nervousness seeped through her voice as she spoke. 

“Well, so far, you seem really cool.” Sarah admitted with a smile.

“Oh really?”

“Hell yeah.” she exclaimed.

Wendy laughed at how excited she sounded. Soon they were outside all the restaurant and the boys were already out of the truck bed. They were laughing at their hair from the ride over to the restaurant; brown hair of both boys sticking in various directions. They exited the truck and walked inside. The boys took a seat at one of the available tables and ordered their meals first since they got to the table first, then the girls ordered theirs. Wendy, being a nice person, paid for everyone’s meal.

The restaurant was by definition pretty small. It had only four tables to choose from, but it had a homey feel to it. All the food was fresh and you could smell every everything from the kitchen. It was a family business, and besides a few outsiders the family worked inside. The business has been passed down for generations since the Kings’ arrived in America.

“So I was thinking that we could eat outside. It’s a nice day and I don’t think we should be inside.” Dipper suggested.

“I think that would be a splendid idea, good sir.” Wirt agreed.

“I’m okay with it. Don’t get me wrong, I love this building like it’s my home, but I don’t want to be in here on my day off.” Sarah pointed out.

“That’s true.” Wendy agreed.

“So it’s all agreed. We should all go eat on the campus lawn and have a picnic.” Wirt smiled. They each nodded and once they got our food, we went unto the college campus. Luckily, the lawn was pretty empty for a Saturday afternoon.

Wirt and Dipper grabbed their food and took a seat under a weeping willow. Immediately after getting under the tree, Dipper gave Wendy a thumbs up and yelled a “good luck.” Wendy squawked, mortified while Sarah just giggled in the background.

The girls took a seat on the ground and Wendy frantically apologized for Dipper’s behavior. “It’s fine, as far as I know he is a dork, just like Wirt.” Sarah said.

“Thank you for knowing my pain.” Wendy joked, placing a hand over her heart.

“You are very welcome.” She chuckled.

Wendy used the time eating to get to know Sarah; She was an only child, born in the month of June, and was a school mascot in high school. Her favorite color was purple and she loved Halloween. Sarah was interesting and such a genuinely sweet person.

“Are you dating anyone?” Sarah asked as she ate one of her dumplings.

“Not recently. I officially broke up with my boyfriend a few days ago.” The red head picked up her fries, eating.

“Oh, I’m so sorry. Can I ask what happened?”

“Yeah, it’s fine to ask,” Wendy put down her fries, and leaned back on the grass. “Well, it was the distance that drove us apart and cheating that sealed the deal. He ended up getting my best friend pregnant and I had to dump his ass a few days ago.”

Sarah huffed. “That guy was an idiot. If I was with you, I wouldn’t imagine letting anything come between us.” Sarah was saying it so earnestly, that Wendy graced her with a winning smile.

“So what about you?” Wendy inquired, sitting up.

“Well as of right now, I am dating this guy named Jason. I truly don’t know why I’m still with him.” She explained. Wendy nodded sympathetically; she figured that Sarah was dating someone, but a part of Wendy was happy that Sarah questioned her relationship with her boyfriend.

“I mean you could dump him.” Wendy shrugged.

“Yeah, but I just don’t know how to. We've been dating since my senior year of high school and I just don’t want to be alone.”

“Sarah, I promise that I will make sure you're not alone. I don’t want to push you into anything but I think you are a…cool person and deserve someone who will make you happy.”

“...I think I know a someone who could make me happy, but I don’t want to start anything too soon.” Sarah murmured. Wendy inhaled, her chest constricting at the thought of someone else besides her making Sarah happy.    

“Oh. Who is he?”

“It’s not a he, but I think it could be a she…” Sarah answered with a smile. Wendy had no idea if the girl was her or not, but she wanted to make the beautiful dark skinned goodness hers. Sarah deserved happiness, and Wendy knew she could be the one to do it.

“Well, I hope that girl could be me.” Wendy spoke, confident.

Sarah’s face flushed a light pink. “Maybe, but for now, let’s be friends first and see where it goes?”

“I would like that. I would rather not push you into something you might not want.” Wendy looked at her feet, scratching the back of her head. Wendy was being a bit insecure, whether it be because this is a new thing for or not, the whole situation brought a shiver to her spine. In a good way though.

“I don’t think you’ll ever push me into something I don’t want, Wendy.” Sarah’s expression turned soft and, Wendy swore in that moment, she felt her heart melt. Seeing such a tender expression grace Sarah’s face was the most heart-warming thing in the world.

She was beautiful inside and outside.

Even though Wendy had just met her, she knew that she wanted to protect her. Wendy wanted to just kiss her, hold her, treat her like she was the world, but she couldn’t. It hurt to know that Sarah is with someone else, but hearing her say that she considered being with her gives her hope.

It would be the only thing that would keep Wendy going. She wanted to always make this woman happier than her boyfriend ever could. This goddess needs someone to protect her and Wendy was determined do it; She never wanted Sarah’s face to go without a smile, to see the beautiful sparkle in her eyes disappear.

Wendy wanted to treasure this woman forever.

For now, Wendy would slowly get to know Sarah for who she was. Wendy wanted to know her flaws, what made her tick, and what made her happy. It was funny, now that Wendy was cognitive to think about it, maybe she wasn’t so straight after all. Maybe she wasn’t into girls, but just one girl: Sarah. From the moment Wendy met Sara, the red head knew she was the one for her.

“Friends, then?”

“Friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> I just wanted to give y'all a small heads up, that the consistent posting schedule of every Monday may be compromised soon. With finals steadily getting closer, Sisiko and I might not be able to post every Monday like usual. HOWEVER! We will make an effort to post a new chapter whenever we can. 
> 
> Okay, that's it. Have a good week, everyone. (◠‿◠✿)


	6. Don't Threaten Me With Good Time

Chapter 5

Wendy and Sarah was on what I would want to call a date. From where I was sitting, the two were being awkward but as time passed, they seemed to open up more. After a while of spying, I decided to eat my Chinese food. I took a sip of my egg drop soup when my phone buzzed in my pocket. Hiccup was calling me.

“Hey, Hiccup”

“Hey Dipper, umm…so I have a question?” he asked.

“Okay? What’s up?”

 There was a pause, which made me uncomfortable. “Is something going on between you and Bill?” Hiccup asked. I could hear the uncertainty in his voice.

 “I mean I don’t think so. We haven’t spoken since yesterday.” I furrowed my brows. Wirt raised an eyebrow in question, but I waved him off and walked away from my friends.  

“Oh, what happened?” He asked. I told Hiccup everything that had happened that night. It was a good while I was talking to Hiccup, so much in fact that Wendy came up to me in the middle of our conversation to tell me it was about time to head back. I quickly finished my conversation and went back to my egg drop soup, devouring it to not waste any time for the others.

            After I was finished eating, I walked back to my room to finish my homework. I made it back to the dorm and walked into my room to see Jason wasn’t there, which was a relief.  I opened up my backpack and grabbed out the stuff I needed for my homework. It made sense to me to start doing Calculus and Chemistry homework, since it would take a while to do. Then when I was done with that, I did the writing assignment for English. I opened my laptop and typed my persuasive essay. I used MLA format since it was the only way I knew how to write, besides writing stories in my journal. I was finished with everything about 3 or so hours later. I checked my phone, and received no messages from Bill.

 “ _He must be busy_.” I thought while sending him a text. I went back to my laptop and scrolled though Instabook. I turned when I heard the door open. It was that guy Kevin who walked in.

“Hello there, cutie.” Kevin winked.

“Umm…what?”

Kevin moved closer to the bed. “Do you come here often?” He continued.

“This is my room, so I guess so...” I answered awkwardly.

“I should’ve known I was going to get that answer.” He laughed. I gave out an awkward chuckle. “You are really cute, you know that?” Kevin said as he started walking closer to me, but thankfully, Jason burst through the door.

“Hi Kevin. What are you doing in my room?” he asked. I never thought I would appreciate Jason walking in, but at this moment it was greatly needed.

“Oh, I was talking to your roommate. I was thinking that he could come to our party this weekend.” Kevin told him.

“I can’t. I might have plans this weekend.” I told him.

“That’s fine. We have parties every weekend. It would be a pleasure seeing you at one of our parties.” Kevin continued with a wink. My jaw nearly fell to the floor but I kept my face composed.

“I don’t know if I will, but thank you for the invite.” I told him.

He gave me a smile. “The pleasure is all mine. But one day, I’ll have you coming to our parties; or during a party. Either one would satisfy me.” Kevin leered before leaving the room. I could feel my face burning up and I couldn’t find the words to describe how awkward this was.

“That was weird. But Kevin is an awesome guy, you should really come to our parties.” Jason shrugged.

“Fuck that shit. I ‘m out of here.” I yelped, bolting to Wirt’s room. A quick knock on the door, and there was the familiar upturn of lips I was becoming acquainted with. Wait, no, not like that. Wirt’s smile was just an unfairly pretty aspect of him, nothing more, nothing less.

“Hello” Wirt greeted. His dimples were making an appearance, I bit my lip lightly.

“Hey, so I was just hit on by one of Jason’s frat brothers and it made me highly uncomfortable.” I blurted.

“What happened?” he asked.

“Basically, there’s this guy named Kevin and he was inviting me to one of the parties that’s happening this week.” I explained.

“Okay,”

“Then he told me, in front of Jason, that he wants me to come to one of his parties, or during a party. And that either option would satisfy him!” I yelled. I felt my face burn like a thousand suns. Wirt looked chagrined by Kevin’s statement, and crossed his arms. He looked away from me, and narrowed his eyes.

“That is highly indecent. Did he ask for your consent?” he spoke though clenched teeth.

“NO, I don’t even think he thought about it.” I moaned, and crouched into a ball. To be honest, I was completely thrown by the fact that some dude thought I was attractive enough to fantasize about me; especially in a sexual kind of way. I looked back at Wirt who sighed, and uncrossed his arms.   

“Would you like to just stay in here until you feel comfortable?” he asked with a small tilt of his head. I climbed unto his bed before I answered and huddled under his blanket.

“Yes please.”  

The next few weeks went by very quickly. I was on time for all my classes, a head on my homework, and have been spending time with Wirt. The professor decided that it would be a good fit for me and Wirt to work together. We were the only group of two for the English assignment but we could handle it. He was also my escape from Jason who constantly asked me to go to the frat parties.

I honestly don’t remember the last time I slept in my own room.

I feel like I just go to my room to change clothes every morning. I just feel more comfortable in Wirt’s room and pretty much slept in his bed. I don’t know it felt kind of…nice? Until misfortune struck.  It was Wednesday and it was right after Wirt and I finished homework. We were in the middle of another documentary, laying in Wirt’s bed. I heard my phone ringing and, as it was next to him, Wirt answered. I went back to watching the TV.

“Oh, it’s the famous boyfriend.” He spoke genially. I asked him to give me the phone and he put up one finger. “If you want to speak to him, he is right next to me. In my bed.” He grinned.

I ripped the phone out of his hand. “Hello?”

 “WHO THE FUCK WAS THAT GUY?” I heard Bill scream.

“Oh, that was friend Wirt. Remember I told you about him, I think a month ago.” I explained.

“Why the fuck are you in his fucking bed?” he asked angrily.

“Because I don’t want to sit on the floor.”

“I don’t have time for your jokes.”

“I wasn’t joking. The floor is cold.”

“Then sit somewhere else. I don’t like you sitting next to a guy I have never met.” He growled. I could imagine the anger steaming off my boyfriend, and rolled my eyes.

“Bill, his bed is very comfortable. Anyway, what is with you? Wirt is just a friend and knows that I am dating you.” I snapped.

“Are you sure he knows? Because it seems like it he must have forgotten. He is after you Dipper, and I wish you would see that.” Bill replied.

“Oh my god, Bill. Wirt does not want to get with me. He is just a friend and that’s all.” I yelled.

“Fine, if you say so.”

“Thank you...”

We remained silent for a few minutes. “How has school been?” he asked.

“Oh, it’s been good. I’ve been to class, ahead in homework, and I unofficially set up Wendy and Sarah.” I told him. In the corner of my eye, I could see Wirt beginning to smile at my report. I resisted to huff a proud laugh, and continued with my call with Bill.

“That’s good. It takes out two birds with one stone.” He said. I blinked owlishly at the statement, looked at Wirt (who was watching TV), and closed my eyes momentarily.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Oh, that Wendy and Sarah won’t try to make a move on you since they’re in lesbian with each other.” Bill said honestly.

A small pause.

“What?”

“You know what? Now I feel more comfortable with you hanging out with Wendy. This is seriously the best news I’ve heard all day. It would be a better if you and that Wort guy would stop being friends—” He rambled.

“What the fuck, Bill?” I sputtered, eyes wide.

“What? I’m being honest. I don’t like my sweet, innocent Pinetree to be with anyone else alone. I don’t need him making a move on you.” Bill told me.

“Okay hold on. Are you saying that you don’t trust me?” I asked him. I could feel a hand being placed on my shoulder, rubbing soothing circles. I tried to calm my agitation at my boyfriend, but what he was pissing me off to a new level.

“Oh, Pinetree of course I trust you, but I don’t trust your Wart friend. I don’t know if he could control himself around you.” He cooed. There was a tinge of pity in his tone, that made my blood boil.  

“That, to me, sounds like you don’t trust me to stop him.” I growled.

“Pinetree, I completely trust you.” Bill kept cooing. “I just don’t trust the people you associate yourself with, especially that Wilt guy—”

“His name is fucking Wirt.” I yelled.

“Yes, what about my name, sir?” Wirt spoke in a hushed tone. His slight interruption didn’t make anything of the situation better. Especially considering the fact that we were talking about him.  

“You’re not making this any better, Wirt.” I hissed. He raised his hands in the universal I surrender gesture and gave an apologetic smile. I looked down at my hand, it was clenched into a fist. I put my phone on speaker, placing it by my leg. not caring if Wirt heard or not. I knew if I held the phone any longer, it would be destroyed within my grasp.

“Dipper, you see this is what happens when you claim an imaginary sexuality. I knew you were cheating me this whole time. I didn’t get any calls from you for a month. I see how it is,” Bill said.

Wirt and I stared at my phone.

“What did you just say?” I asked. My voice cracked not because of sadness, but because of pure rage.

“You heard me. Pansexuality isn’t real. It will **_Never_** be real. It just gives you an excuse to cheat on me with whoever you want to.” Bill spat. I was shaken by the words that came out of his stupid mouth. Before I could even respond, Wirt had taken the phone.

“Listen shit face, until you learn to talk to your boyfriend in a respectful manner, you are not going to be talking to him. Goodbye.” Wirt said in a clinical tone before he hung up the phone.

I jumped out of bed. I was pissed beyond comprehension. I just wanted to scream and punch the shit out of Bill. I put on my shoes and walked out of Wirt’s room making sure the door slammed behind me. I got the elevator and saw that Wirt was running after me. He got inside before the elevator closed and stood next to me in silence. When we made it to the first floor, I walked out the front door and unto the trail. It was eleven o’clock at night and the only lights were the stars and moon in the sky. A few street lamps also lead the way to the path. I stomped all the way to the other side of campus, where there was a hiker trail. Once I reached the trail, I walked until I was at the middle of the bridge.

The bridge wasn’t too long and not very spectacular. Under the bridge was a little pond that held a few fishes and a turtle. I took in a long breath and took a glimpse of the moon. Then once I had all the air I could bear, I screamed.

“FUCK YOU!” I screamed repeatedly. “I hope you rot in hell. Oh, wait you can’t, since that’s where you fucking live.” I continued. I screamed whatever popped into my head. “First, of all how in the Fuck do you mess up Wirt’s name. It’s not that hard to say. Then you claim to trust me, but don’t trust my fucking best friend what the actually fuck?! Bill, how can you be so fucking stupid? I fucking hate you! I thought I could love you, but I can’t. I could never love a man who doesn’t accept the fact that I am Pan-Fucking-Sexual and treats me like a piece of property than a human being.” I was shaking now; I couldn’t hold myself together anymore.

The more I screamed, the angrier I became. I didn’t stop until I didn’t have a voice. Once that time came, all I could do was cry. I was still angry but the tears said otherwise. I had nothing left to say and I just let the tears run down my face. I sat on the bridge and got engulfed with my thoughts.

I felt completely alone in the moonlight. I couldn’t stop the tears and the anger was still burning inside me. I wanted to scream more, but I knew my voice wouldn’t be able to handle it. All I could do was sit and think. I wanted answers for why Bill was acting like this. But sadly, no answer could be found. Ideas for what happened came and gone like the wind, until my head hurt. I couldn’t think about it anymore, but I couldn’t do anything else. I just sat there while the wind rustled the nearby trees. I just focused on the sounds of nature to make me feel less alone. It wasn’t until I felt someone move closer to me did I realize that I wasn’t alone. The person pulled my head to their chest. It was a warm embrace. The person was wearing a sweater and smelled of a sweet vanilla. The tears that I had once stopped, came back with full force. I felt them rubbing my back but remaining silent.

“Is it my fault?” I whispered.

“No. It was never your fault.” Wirt hummed, his voice soft.  

“How long have you been here?” I asked.  

“The whole time, Dipper.”

“I thought I was all alone here.”

“Dipper, you are never alone. I will always be here for you.” Wirt said. The tears forced their way out of my eyes before I could stop them. Wirt held me closer and continued rubbing my back. It felt like twenty minutes had went by before I could stop.

“My throat is sore...” I whispered after I finished crying.

“Do you want to go back to my room?” Wirt asked.

“Yes. But I don’t think I can walk. They feel pretty numb.” I looked down at my legs; they were still shaking from the experience.  

“I can carry you piggy back if you like?”

 “Umm…sure.”

He let go of me and helped me to my feet. In all honesty, I didn’t think he was serious until he squatted down and told me to climb on. I followed his order and got on his back. I thought that he was going to drop me, but instead he stood back up without a problem. He began to walk and I nestled into his neck. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the ride.

Before I knew it, we were outside the dorm. He squatted to allow me to get off his back, so we could walk in together. I climbed off his back and went inside. We took the elevator and walked to his room, where I climbed into his bed. I laid in my usual spot by the wall and got underneath his blanket.

“Do you want any apple cider, dear?” he asked. He leaned against the bed, reaching over to pat my back. I sighed, closing my eyes to the comfort my friend was offering.

“No, I just want to sleep right now.” I murmur. His soft comforts stopped as he cut on his desk light and cut off his big light. Before I fell asleep, I thought I heard my phone ringing on Wirt’s desk. 

Not even a few hours later I woke up because of my sore throat. Wirt was sound asleep and looked relatively peaceful under the covers. I chose not to disturb him and quietly made my way out of the bed. I cut on his small lamp, so that I could see where everything was. I walked over to his desk and grabbed his water heater, and a bottle of water. I poured the water inside. I powered on the machine which started to boil the water. While that was happened, I grabbed a cup from the hook above his desk, a packet of Apple Cider from his dresser, and some sugar and cinnamon from his dresser drawer. Once the water heater shut off, I poured the packet, cinnamon, and sugar into the cup. Then poured the water to the top of the cup, and stirred the ingredients. I attempted to take a sip, but almost burnt my tongue, so I waited for it to cool before sipping again.

 I looked for my phone for a second and realized that it was on the charger. I grabbed it and swiped it open. There were no missed calls or messages from Bill, which was odd. But in all honesty, it didn’t matter. I decided to scroll through Instabook, and drink my Apple Cider. Nothing spectacular was going on in the lives of my friends and family. Mabel uploaded photos of her and Pacifica in Paris, Jake and Hiccup did the same but were in their dorm room, and my parents just recommended books to my grandma. Once the apple cider was gone, I placed my phone back on the charger, cut off the lights and climbed back into bed.

oxoxoxoxo

Time flew by after that night and I didn’t receive any contact from Bill, but since mid-terms were approaching; I didn’t have time to dwell on him. Wirt and I had stayed up later and later to study and work on the project.

“I still don’t understand poetry.” I told him while looking at my English book.

 “Dipper, it is not that difficult.” He sighed, and repositioned himself on his bed, book in hand.

“But I have no idea what it’s talking about!” I told him frustrated. “Memories in my life fade away, As I replace them with others. They are forgotten and stored away. Although the memories are pushed to the side, blah blah blah… Our mind is like a book; It writes down important things blah blah blah... Maybe our whole album of memories: Our first steps, first love, first grief, and others Were meant to be there for us whatever whatever—This doesn’t even rhyme.”

 “Not all poetry rhyme, Dipper. The feelings that the author is conveying is that memories are always with you.” Wirt said with a smile. I just huffed in frustration and closed the book.

“I’m just going to go to my room and grab some food.” I said. I walked away from his desk and entered my room.

It was weird feeling being inside of my room. Recently, I just grab my clothes at night and just change in Wirt’s room. The only time I come in my room is to grab clothes at the end of the week. I walked to my desk and grabbed my last packet of popcorn and a soda out of my fridge. I walked back into Wirt’s room but this time he was writing in his journal instead of reading. I returned to his desk and opened my soda.

“What are you writing?” I asked him.

“Oh, umm…nothing.” He answered shyly.

“You sure?” I asked, a smile grin forming.

“Yeah…” He looked away from me, but I swore I saw a dash of pink on his cheeks. I would’ve asked more questions, but Sarah burst through the door.

“Hey guys, what you doing?” She asked in excitement.

“Homework.” We said in unison.

“Well, stop that cause we’re going out tonight.” She grinned largely.

“Umm…why?” I asked.

“Well because Wendy and I need to buy costumes for the Halloween party that is coming up.” Sarah said.

“Okay, but why do we need to go with you?”  

Sarah rolled her eyes, but her grin still sat on her face. “Well, because I was thinking you guys can go to the party with us.”

“Yeah, so I don’t do parties so I’m going to pass.” I immediately spoke up.

“I have to agree with Dipper, parties are not something I participate in.” Wirt nodded.  

“Oh come on guys. It’ll be fun! Besides, you two have been studying for the past few weeks. You two need a break and plus the party is next weekend AFTER mid-terms.” She pointed out.

I leaned against the chair, taking a sip of my drink. “Okay, but who’s hosting the party?”

“Alpha Gamma Mu” Sarah told us after some hesitation.

“Oh fuck that. Jason is in that frat and the weird guy Kevin that keeps flirting with me.” I shot back. Wirt nodded but Sarah did not stop asking.

“But guys it will be fun and get a break from classes. Please don’t make me beg.” She whined. I was about to protest until Sarah gave me puppy dog eyes and stuck out her lower lip. I didn’t want to break and kept myself compose, but I was the one to crack.

“Fine. I will go.” I sighed as she cheered in excitement. “BUT, only if Wirt will go with me.”

“What?” Wirt spoke, surprised. He seemed startled by the outburst.

“Wirt, I refuse to go to that party without you and the fact that if Kevin sees you with me, he might stop flirting with me as much.” I laid the conviction thick.

“…okay then,” He said in a weak voice.

“Yay! I’ll let Wendy know that you guys are going shopping with us.” Sarah had a large smile as she ran out of the room.

 “Well, I guess homework will have to wait.” I told Wirt. He gave a chuckle and nodded placing his journal on his desk shelf. We put on our shoes and walked out the room and down the elevator.

It was only five o’clock and the sun was setting.

We got inside of Wendy’s trunk and headed to the mall. We arrived at five-thirty and, thankfully, the mall wouldn’t close in another four hours. We walked inside the costume shop, which was pretty much empty despite the time it was.

“Okay, so me and Wendy was thinking of doing a couples’ costume.” Sarah told us.

 “Hold on,” I said, gesturing for a time out in out conversation. “Shouldn’t you and Jason be doing that? Don’t get me wrong, I don’t like the guy and totally support you being together with Wendy but you’re still with Jason.”

“I mean I should, but he was being difficult so I decided that me and Wendy should do it. Besides we’re just friends and wouldn’t do anything to mess that up.” She told me with a confident smirk.

 Wendy nodded in approval and grabbed Sarah’s wrist. “Come on **_Friend_** we need to see if it’s even here. I don’t feel like looking online for my peach costume.” Wendy grinned.

“Okay. Bye guys, we’ll see you guys at check out.” Sarah said before Wendy dragged her to the other end of the store.

As I looked around the store and couldn’t help but feel a bit nostalgic. Looking through the costume selection reminded me of my childhood with Mabel.

Mabel and I were the trick-or-treating champions and since we were twins, matching costumers were our thing. On the first of October, we prepared ourselves for the holiday. We bought the costumes, or sometimes, Mabel would make the costumes and would talk house strategies. It was an amazing time to be a kid. But as time flew by, we slowly stopped dressing up and started going our separate ways. She would go to parties, while I stayed at home, watch horror movie, and passed out the candy. It had been years since I walked into a costume store without Mabel, so I was out of my element.

“So Dipper, what costume do you have in mind?” Wirt asked.

“I have no fucking idea. I guess I’ll get whatever makes a statement.” I told him with a shrug.

I walked around the store and couldn’t find anything. Besides the usual sexy nerd, historical figures, and the villains, there wasn’t anything I wanted. I was about to give up, when I saw the most amazing costume.

“I need you in my life.” I whispered as it picked the costume up from the rack. The costume was Conner from Assassin Creed. The costume almost made a tear shed from my eyes, but alas I couldn’t cry. I attacked the rack looking for my size, but it wasn’t there. One of the employees walked the door and I called them over.

“Excuse me, do you have any more of this costume in a small?” I asked.

“I don’t think so sir. We won’t be receiving any new shipments until Halloween day.” The employee told me. They walked off and I sat there wondering what I could do for a costume.

“Hello Dipper, have you found a costume yet?” Wirt asked when he approached me.

“I did but it’s not my size.” I told him mournfully as I held out the costume.

“Oh, I am so sorry.” He frowned.  

“It’s fine dude, it’s not your fault. Did you find anything?”

“Well, I have found this costume. However, it is also not in my size.” He said as he showed me a pilgrim costume. It looked like something he would wear. It had a blue old fashioned jacket, grey slacks and white long sleeve shirt combo, spenders, and a red cone. It was an interesting costume to say the least.

“Why did you pick that one?”

“It was on sell for fifteen dollars.” He beamed brightly, unashamed.

 “Really?” I grinned.

“Yes. It fits into my budget but alas, I cannot fit myself into this costume. This is a small and I would need a medium.” He sighed.

“Oh…but wait, aren’t you rich?”  

“No, my father is rich.” Wirt shrugged his shoulders. “I spent most of my money on textbooks and my car. So as of right now, I only possess fifty dollars in my bank account.”

“Wow. Okay then.” I kept looking at the costume and an idea popped into my head. “Dude, how about we trade costumes! Neither of us is going to find anything that will fit us. So I can be a pilgrim and you can be an assassin.” I spoke rapidly, trying to contain my excitement at the idea.

“Are you sure, Dipper? I do not think this would be—how do you say—your choice of clothing.” Wirt frowned. He had a point about that, but I could find a way to make it work for me.

“I am very sure. Since you’re on a budget, you can buy the pilgrim costume and I can buy the Assassin Creed costume.” I offered. He nodded and we walked to the register and were behind Wendy and Sarah.

“So what did you guys get?” Sarah asked.

“Well I’m going to be a pilgrim and Wirt going to be an assassin. What about you guys?” I asked.

“Well I’m going to be Mario while Wendy is going to be Peach.” Sarah responded.

I looked at Sarah with a confused face. “Shouldn’t that be the other way around?”

“Nope, I am a bitch and I already bought my blonde wig. So, I’m Peach.” Wendy snarked, with a large grin on her face.

“And Mario is my favorite character. So it just works.” Sarah shrugged. I shook my head and chuckled.

Once the costumes were paid for, we walked around the mall. We left at about eight-thirty and went back to the dorms. Wendy and Sarah dropped Wirt and I off at the entrance and we walked inside. I put my costume on the empty bed and went back to the homework I dreaded to do.

Wirt and I studied the entire week away.

I took the practice test for Chemistry and Calculus on black board and had more late night poetry sessions with Wirt. During our predetermined and well needed study breaks, I wrote in my journal. The week was agonizing and tiring, but it was all worth it. We took our last exam Friday and Honor society cancelled our meeting to allow for us to rest our brains. Wirt and I decided that as a reward for all of the work we had done, we would relax for the rest of the weekend. Saturday arrived and I was writing in my journal at Wirt’s desk when Sarah and Wendy walked into the room.

 “Hey guys.” I greeted.

“Hi. So how was midterms?” Wendy asked with a smirk.

“Horrible, but luckily I am done with that and I can do nothing all day.” I told Wendy.

“I agree with Dipper. I will finally be able to relax.” Wirt hummed, nuzzling his pillow.

“Well, that may be true, but I hope you dorks didn’t forget about the party tonight?” Sarah reminded.

“ _Fuck, I forgot about that.”_ I paused in my writing, and looked at Sarah. I hoped I could convince them that I didn’t want to go anymore. I just wanted to die (IN A RHETORICAL WAY) and cuddle with Wirt—in a platonic way.

“We did not forget our obligation of tonight.” Wirt told them. I opened my mouth to say something but was interrupted.  

“Good, it starts at nine and will be at the Frat house.” Sarah explained while handing us the flyer. “Me and Wendy will be leaving at around eight so she can have a good spot, and I also promised Jason I would walk in with him.”

It was a standard Halloween flyer that list the time, date, and location. It was a BYOB but it said that drinks would also be provided. The cost of attending was ten dollars after eleven but free all night for women.

“ _That sucks_. _I want a free drink too.”_ I thought.

“Well me and Wendy need to head out, we have to start buying some drinks before the frat’s get all of it.” Sarah told us. She tugged on Wendy’s plaid shirt, and the two of them started towards the do. Wendy paused as they were about to walk out.    

“Yeah. Do you guys want anything?” Wendy asked, hooking her arm around Sarah’s shoulders. Geez, already looking like a disgustingly cute couple. They just needed to get together already.  

“Wendy, you know I am underage.” I lamented.

“I know that Dipper, but not everyone at the party will give you alcohol. Since it is BYOB, I want to make sure you have something that is yours so you can have a good time. The drink does not have to be alcoholic.” Wendy explained, her arm sliding off Sarah’s shoulder to her waist. Again, real subtle Wendy; So not a couple.

“Well I’m not very picky, so give me something that’s good I guess.” I shrugged, turning back to my journal.

“I do not need anything of the alcoholic nature, but thank you for the offer.” Wirt declined.  

“Alrighty then, Dipper text me when you guys get there so I can give you your drink.” Wendy called as she walked out the door.

“We’ll see you guys later.” Sarah said as she left with Wendy. I started scribbling in my journal as Wirt snuggled into the bedsheets. He pulled out his phone and started lazing around in a way I could only describe as like a cat. He looked content, I hummed. 

“So what are we going to do until ten?” I asked Wirt.

“We could watch television and still relax.” He offered, eyes still on his phone.

“Sounds like a good idea.” I crawled into his bed, and playfully pushed him towards to the wall, as I scooted next to him. Wirt rolled his eyes, and sat up, grabbing his remote so that we could watch something. We ended up watching a show about Sherlock Holmes (BBC version apparently, cause Wirt said he wouldn’t watch any other version). I fell in love with the mysteries that Holmes had to solve. We were into the fourth episode when my phone started to vibrate. I didn’t bother looking at the caller ID and answered the phone.

“Hello?”

“Hey Pinetree, haven’t heard from you in a few weeks.” Bill’s voice resonated through.

 “Oh yeah, just been busy with school and honor society.” I told him. Wirt shot me a look, and nodded towards the TV. I shook my head, and he went back to the show.

“Oh, what’s been going on?” Bill asked.

 “Studying for midterms and preparing for the end of the winter banquet.” I told him.

“Wow, you sound like you’ve been busy.”

“Yep.”

“So babe, what time are you coming over today?” Bill’s excited voice made me furrow my brow, wondering.

“umm… what?”  

“Please tell me you didn’t forget what today is.” He said, hurt in his voice.

“Umm…maybe.” I mumbled.

“Today is my birthday remember. I sent you invitation to my birthday party tonight on Instabook.” Bill sighed. I opened my Instabook app, and noticed that Bill had invited me to his birthday party. There was a weight in my chest. A part of me couldn’t believe I had forgotten my boyfriend’s birthday. I mean, what kind of boyfriend am I if I forget my own partners bday?

Another part of me wasn’t surprised, it wasn’t like we talked much; I shouldn’t be a surprise when said boyfriend got angry at you for no reason during a call.    

“Damn it, I can’t make it. I’m so sorry, there is literally no way for me to make it to your party tonight, Bill. I’m so sorry.” My chest tightened as I heard something slam on the other line.

 “What the fuck, Dipper?”

 “I’m so sorry, babe.” I bit my lip. “I literally have no way to get to you right now, and it would be hours before I would get there, even if I did have a ride.”

“What about your friend, Wendy? She has a truck, right? She could drive you here.” Bill tried to reason. I shook my head.

“I’m not about to ask her that, Bill.”

“The fuck not, Pinetree? The hell she’s got to lose?” The bite in his voice had me flinching from my phone. Wirt looked at me, concerned.

“One: Wendy lives in here in Oregon, not California. Two: We’re going to a party tonight, and three: I won’t ask Wendy to drive me like 8 hours back home just to drive back for like another 8 hours to get back to school. I’m not about to be that person.” I sighed. “Bill, I’m sorry.”

“Why the fuck are you going to a party on MY birthday? One that’s not even my birthday party? Can’t you just get out of it and come over here and celebrate with me?” Bill seethed.

“No, I can’t. I promised Sarah and Wendy that me and Wirt would go with them to the Halloween party. I’m so sorry Bill, I—”

“Why is that Wort guy going with you?”

I resisted the urge to scream, and instead pulled my knees up, and rested my head on them. I was beginning to get frustrated with this entire conversation. “For the last time, his name is Wirt, and he’s my ride to and from the party.”

“Why can’t Wendy take you, since she was the one to invite you. I don’t like you spending time with that guy.” Bill said angrily. “Pinetree, listen, just don’t go to the party. I can come pick you up and we can go to my house and have some fun. I haven’t seen you in a few months and I’ve really missed you. Maybe we could fool around when everyone’s gone.” He said.

 “No Bill, I’m sorry. I promised a friend that I would go and you’re like six-eight hours away. I can’t ask that of you.” I sighed somberly.

“I wouldn’t mind driving that long to see my little adorable, vulnerable, Pinetree. The man I love.” Bill cooed. The 180 of his mood, threw me for a loop. I sat from my curled position, a bit startled.

“Umm…what the fuck, Bill? Little, adorable, vulnerable? Is that what you see me as?” I asked him.

I could hear Bill sigh heavily. “I’m trying to be romantic babe. You know like, complementing you and shit.”

“Well, it sounds weird coming out of your mouth and a bit rape-y. Like poetry.” I deadpanned.

Wirt groaned. “OH MY GOD Dipper, poetry is not rape-y, it is sensual and sad.”

“Whatever, man. I have opinions.” I told him as I rolled my eyes. He threw his hands in the air with defeat, and plopped back on the bed with a soft thump.

 “Look baby, I’m getting tired of playing these games with you. Either you are coming to my party or we are just going to have to rethink this relationship.” Bill said. The tone of finality had my breath stop short. I gripped the phone a little tighter than normal.

“What are you talking about? I can’t physically go get to your house. Even if I could, Wirt is the only one that can take me and I don’t want to take time out of his busy schedule. Also, if he were to take me, what would he even do?” I questioned.

“Well, he can drop you off, leave and I can have my way with you. Then I will take you home on Sunday,” He spoke as though it was a simple solution.

“I haven’t see you in three months Bill, and our relationship hasn’t reached that point to where I could willingly give my virginity to you yet? So please brush that off the table till I’m ready, okay? Also, the whole Wirt-drop-me-off-then-leave thing, it’s stupid. If he drives me all the way there, he should be able to enjoy himself at the party.” I said matter-of-factly.

“Then I guess you’ve made your choice.” Bill snapped. Before I could respond to him, the dial tone greeted me with a sound tone. I pulled my phone away from my ear, and looked at it with disbelief. I could feel my anger starting to boil.  

“What the fuck?!”

I was getting extremely tired of this shit with Bill. I called up Wendy and asked her to buy me Vodka. I wanted to forget everything about this conversation and him. “Wirt, I am getting fucked up tonight.” I told him while I grabbed my costume.

“I don’t think that would be advisable.” Wirt was looking at me with those big brown eyes of his, worry shining within them.

 “I don’t give a fuck, okay!” I yelled turning my back to Wirt so I could put on my pilgrim costume. I heard him make a noncommittal sound, and moved off the bed; it made me feel bad, I didn’t mean to take my anger out on him. I would apologize when I calmed down, I hope Wirt wouldn’t be too mad.

We got dressed in a tense atmosphere thanks to me. The whole time, Wirt walked around me like I was bomb getting ready to blow up. It made me even more remorseful because the action pointed out to me that Wirt had been in a situation where someone blasted their anger onto him before. About an hour later, we were both ready for the party scene.

I spoke up before I could let my feelings consume me. “Hey Wirt, I’m sorry I yelled at you. I didn’t mean to take my anger out on you earlier.” I apologized.

“Oh that is quite alright, Dipper. Anyway, we should get going if you want to arrive at the festivities before eleven.” He brushed it off. I looked at him to make sure it was okay. He blinked my way, and gave me this soft smile, that sent my stomach in a flip. I discreetly placed a hand on my stomach, confused by the feeling.  

“Uh yeah, let’s go.” I smiled back. He grabbed the car keys and we were off.

Even though it was early to call it, the car ride to the party was the most amazing part of the night. Wirt sung Panic! At the Disco songs the whole ride there. I could not deny that he had an amazing voice, it reminded me of the one I heard in the shower rooms a few months back. His voice was like an angel and it was blessing my ears. He was confident and knew each lyric without hesitation.

“I didn’t know you could sing.”

Wirt looked pleasantly surprised by my notice. “Oh, yeah. It is one of my secret talents.”

“One?”

“Don’t worry your pretty little head about the other ones, Dipper. Just know that I am very gifted person.” He told me. I just laughed and playfully punched his arm.

“Okay then, but one day I hope to know all of your talents.” I said with a grin. Wirt quickly glanced over at me, with a slight flush on his face, before sticking his tongue out at me.

“Dork,” I laughed.

When we reached the Frat house, I came to a sudden realization: This was my first college part and was I out of my element. People were basically making out on couches, beer pong was being played, and there was smoke coming out of one the rooms. The party goers were screaming on top of the already loud music. All I wanted to do is find Wendy and drink my alcohol.

“Hey, I’m just going to sit over there.” Wirt yelled over the obnoxiously loud music.

“Okay, I’m going to look for Sarah and Wendy.” I yelled back. Wirt nodded and sat uncomfortably next to the couple. I darted from room to room searching for a Mario and a Peach, but they were nowhere to be found. I pulled out my phone and texted Wendy immediately. I wanted my Vodka. 

**Welcome_to_Mystery:**

Hey, where are you guys?

**RedHeadUWereWarnedAbout:**

We’re in the backyard. Some shit just happened and we needed to get out

 

I ran to where I thought the back door was, but as I was running, I noticed that Jason was holding his cheek and his eye. He looked wet and the girl next to him was laughing.

“ _The fuck happened to him?_ ” I thought.

I made it into the back yard and saw Wendy and Sarah sitting on some patio chairs. Wendy was cuddling Sarah intimately in her arms, and kissing her forehead. I approached the two and tapped Wendy on the shoulder.

“Hey Dipper.” She said not taking her eyes of Sarah, who was covering her face in Wendy’s chest.

“Umm…what happened?” I asked.

“It’s a long story. But all I will say is that Jason and Sarah are broken up, and if he comes anywhere near her, I will kill him.” Wendy hissed. This made me a bit scared but I had to get what I came here for.

“So where you able to get my vodka?” I asked. I felt like a dick a little, because here was my friend crying her eyes out but all I wanted was my drink. Yet, I so desperately wanted to get fucked up and forget about my asshole boyfriend for a moment.

 “Well…I did, but Sarah and I pretty much threw it at Jason.” Wendy grinned, unabashed.

Sarah giggled and gave me an apologetic smile. “I can pay you back later.” Her face was still a bit puffy from what I guess meant she had been crying pretty hard. I’m guessing whatever Jason did had really upset her.

“It’s okay. Besides, I could probably drink whatever’s inside.” I told Sarah.

 “You might not want to do that,” Wendy admitted. “Nothing but Jungle juice, kid. It has a gross after effect no one wants.”   

 “Fuck, well there goes my idea of getting fucked up.” I teased. They laughed for a bit and then Sarah looked at me.

“So, where is Wirt?” She asked.

“He’s inside. He said he was going to stay inside until I find you guys.”

“Please watch him. He can get very…wild when he gets drunk.” Sarah explained. Her face flickered through a florid of expressions, before settling on one of caution. It had me tilting my head, slightly confused.  

“I can’t be that bad, right?” I asked.

“Dipper, I once walked in on him sucking three dicks at one time.” She told me with a straight face.

“Umm…so I got to go you guys.” I said as I ran back inside. My eyes darted from person to person looking for the Wirt. In my search I ran into Kevin and wasted some of his drink on him.

“I am so sorry.” I told him. We both looked at the stain now decorating Kevin’s posh frat boy shirt. He just looked at me, and gave me a boyish grin.

“It’s fine. This isn’t the first time someone has split something on me, but usually, it’s a different kind of liquid, a salty one.” Kevin said with a wink.

“How do you say things like that so freely?” I groaned, exasperated.

“People call it a talent, but I’d like to call it confidence.” Kevin responded.

“Can’t deny that.” I muttered.

Kevin looked me up and down and smirked. “So do you want to climb aboard my Mayflower or want to go to dinner first?” He asked.

“Well I can’t do either, since I have a boyfriend.” I sassed. His smile disappeared and became a disappointed frown.

“Aww. Why are all the cute ones in relationships?” he pouted.

“I’m sorry. I just didn’t want you to continue to flirt with me and know that it is going nowhere.”

“Oh no please do not apologize, your boyfriend is a lucky man. And this may be a bit strange, but can we still be friends?” he asked with a smile.

“Umm…sure?”

Kevin stuck out his hand for me to shake. I was about to grab his hand, when I heard screaming coming from the living room. Kevin and I ran to the source of the screaming. I could not believe my eyes to the sight that was in front of me. Somehow Wirt managed to get on the only stripper pole that was in the center of the room. He was wiggling his hips, and grinding on the pole.

“Who is this guy?” Kevin screamed with a laugh. I could not take my eyes off this dork.

“That would Wirt…my best friend…” I said slowly.

“Well he seems to be very popular.” Kevin said as he pointed to the crowd. The women were throwing money at him, while the men were climbing on the platform, pouring drinks into his mouth.

“ _He must be good at swallowing. Wait, why did that pop into my head??? He is my best friend, and I should not think about him that way, but I should probably go get him before he starts sucking dicks_.” I thought. I said goodbye to Kevin and ran up to the pole. Wirt got down to my level, he smelt of marijuana and alcohol.

“ **Bonsior, mon couer**!”

“Wirt, get down. You are extremely drunk and need to go home.” I told him.

“ **Non, bebe oops ami** , what if I want to stay forever?” He giggled. He clambered off the platform, and threw himself at me. He hung off me like a drunk koala—wait, he was a drunk koala, never mind.  

“No, I am taking you home now.”

“Okay papi” He purred into my ear.

I took in a deep breath before continuing. “Wirt, please do not call me that.”

 “Do you not like it when I call you papi?” he asked. A shiver when down my spine when he asked the question. He looked up at me with worrying eyes that made him more adorable.

“At this moment, I do not like it.”

“Okay!” Wirt chirped. I sent a quick plea to the Lord, before I walk-dragged Wirt out of the house and to his car. I buckled him into the passenger seat and walked to the driver’s side.

I texted Sarah and Wendy telling them that I was taking Wirt home. Wendy replied instantly and told us to be safe. I got in the car and started it, playing some music to keep Wirt preoccupied as we drove away from the party. Wirt started dancing in his seat and for some reason he was playing on my phone. I guess he found my Facechat and began taking videos of himself. At one point, he was recording me driving his car.

“He is the best person in the world.” He said behind the camera. I smiled; Drunk Wirt was a fascinating creature. Soon he started rolling up the sleeves of his costume. We were at a stop light when I noticed something on his right arm.

“What the fuck is that on your arm?” I sputtered, eyes wide.

“Oh…these my tattooies.” Wirt sang. His brown eyes were wide, and he beamed like the sun. It was cute how innocent he was acting.

“Wirtimer, when did you get those tattoos young man?” I asked playfully. 

“I got my tattooies when I was sixteen. Dad and Aunt Debra approved, but Father was not too happy at first.”

“What are they?”

 “Well it is integrating tree branches that surround this lantern.” He said as he showed me the masterpiece. I was so mesmerized by the tattoos that I didn’t notice the changing of the lights. I quickly moved the car forward as Wirt took more videos of himself.

“ _There is so much I don’t know about this guy._ ” I thought. Wirt did not seem like the type of guy to get tattoos or get crossfaded, but this is something interesting. I was focused on getting back to the dorm when I heard my phone ring.

“Hello, Dipper can’t come to the phone because he is holding me.” I heard Wirt say. I couldn’t hear the person on the other side of the phone, but I think they were weirded out by Wirt’s statement. “I’m sorry, I meant to say he’s driving.” He corrected.

“Wirt, who’s on the phone?”

“I don’t know, let me ask. Who are you and why are you calling Dipper?” Wirt questioned. Wirt was silent for a second before he spoke again. “I’m Wirt and I have his phone because it isn’t safe for him to be on it, since he’s driving.”

 “Wirt, give me the phone.”

“No papi, it isn’t safe for you to talk and drive. That’ll kill us both!” He whined. I gripped the stirring wheel harder than I needed. Drunk Wirt would be the death of us, if he didn’t stop.

“Wirt, stop calling me that, at this rate you might be the death of us.” In the corner of my eye, I could see him look at me with absolute horror.  

“I don’t want to die.” He screeched, clutching my phone to his chest.

I held back a groan. “I won’t kill us Wirt. I promise.”

He stopped panicking and went back to the phone call. “I think the person hung up.”

“That’s okay. Probably wasn’t too important anyway.” I told him. He laid his head on the window and kept whispering something in French. He giggled in weird places, and hummed along with the song playing on the radio.

Once we finally reached the dorm, I parked his car and pretty much helped him out the vehicle. I made him put on sunglasses, and we walked in with him putting most of his weight on me. We walked past the desk assistant Vanessa, who was mostly looking on the computer. She was about Wirt’s age, chocolate toned skin, and long curly brown hair. She was a junior and was studying criminal justice. She was the only person I can talked to on a daily basis, since we shared Chemistry together.

“Hey boys, where have you two been?” she asked with a sweet smile.

“Oh, we went to this Halloween party, off campus.” I answered quickly. I wanted to get Wirt back in his room before he did something else outrageous. Or, you know, get us caught by Vanessa, who’s a DA and could report us.  

“The one hosted by ARM?”  

“Yeah, we went with some friends, but had to bail since Wirt isn’t feeling good.”

“Aww poor Wirt. I hope he feels better.” She snorted, watching as Wirt drunkenly dabbed.

I gave her a strained smile as we walked toward the elevators. “Yeah, once he gets some sleep, food, and water he should feel better.”

“Okay, be careful. Bye Wirt.” She called from the desk.

“I will fam. Don’t worry.” He yelled back. It was weird to hear him talk so casually. He really needed to get some sleep. I walked him to his door, and unlocked it. He walked his bed and laid there for a second.

“I want to take this off.” Wirt whined into the sheets. He tugged at his costume, and looked back at me with this helpless expression. I sighed, knowing I might need to help him take off his costume, and get more comfortable.  

“Okay, let me get you some pants to put on.” I said.

“I want to wear booty shorts to bed.”

“Umm…what?”

He looked back at me like I was stupid. “I said I want to wear booty shorts. Preferably my teal blue ones and my white crop top.”

 “Okay, where are they?” I asked him. He pointed to the third drawer of his dresser. The drawer held a few miniskirts, crop tops, and booty shorts. I found the clothes he had described and handled them to him. I turned away from him to give him some privacy. I smiled as I head faint grunting, and the ruffle of fabric. It seemed like Wirt was having a hard time taking off his costume.

“Dipper…” Wirt called. I turned around and saw him on his knees on the bed. “Can you put this away?” He asked pointing to the costume. I nodded and took the costume from the bed and put it in the closet.

“I’ll be back, I need to take off this costume.” I said.

“Okay papi. But please don’t take too long.” He grinned, lazily.

I walked out the door and ran to my room. I locked the door and took my mind off his constant use of the word papi. Was Wirt trying to kill me? Because he is about to make that happen. I quickly took off my costume and put on some sweats and a tee-shirt. I grabbed some extra clothes for the morning and my phone charger then I walked out of my room. I locked the door, walked across hall, and took a deep breath before walking back into Wirt’s room. He was sitting at his desk writing something in his journal.

Since he was sitting, I got a better look at him in a new light. I gazed at his arm, where his tattoo was; intricate tree branches covered his entire right arm and were more mesmerizing in the light. The branches began at his shoulder and ended near his wrist where the lantern was placed. It was a beautiful masterpiece. Then my eyes worked down to his stomach, which from the side looked like a six pack was forming. Then finally his legs. He had some amazing legs.

 Shit, this dude was kind of hot.

Wirt looked up from his writing, gaze half-lidded. “Dipper, you’re back.”

“Yes, I’m back.” I laughed. Wirt gave me the most adorable smile that was melting my heart. “Come on, let’s get to bed. I’m pretty tired, aren’t you too, Wirt?”

He nodded slowly, and climbed into the bed, I not too far behind him. I laid next to him and we settled into our usual position: Wirt on the outer-edge of the bed, while I’m by the wall. I was about to close my eyes when I remembered, I needed to charge my phone. “Hey Wirt, do you know where my pho—”

“Dipper is the best person ever. He helped me get home and now he is sleeping with me.” He exclaimed to my phone. Wirt was on Facechat again, and using a filter that made him look like a flower princess. I looked at myself in the camera, and facepalmed.  

“Wirt, give me my phone and go to sleep. You said you were tired, and tired people don’t stay up to be on Facechat.” I sighed, as I nuzzled into the pillow.  

“I am. I just wanted everyone to know that you are the best person in the world.” He giggled.

 “Well whenever you are done, just put it on the charger, okay?”

 “Okaaaaay.” He sung.

 For the next few minutes, Wirt was just talking to himself on Facechat, posting the videos and then starting another one soon after. Eventually, he put down my phone and placed his arm around me. I turned to face him and gave him a gentle smile.

“Going to sleep now?” I asked him.

“Yes, papi.”

 I laughed awkwardly for a second. “Wow, you must really love calling me papi?”

Wirt just put his head on my chest and nuzzled close to me. “I will stop now. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” He whispered.

 “No no, it’s uh it’s okay. I just find it funny is all.” I lied. I didn’t find uncomfortable, but I didn’t need Wirt to know how he calling me that made me feel, even if he was drunk.

“Okay…”

We laid in bed in silence for a couple of minutes. I felt Wirt wiggle to make himself more comfortable.

“Dipper…” Wirt whispered, sitting up against his elbows.

 “Yes?”

“I hate Jason.”

What?” I asked with a laugh.

“I hate Jason. He is a pathetic excuse for a man and he cheated on Sarah. If I had the power, I would make him choke on a dick until he is died.” Wirt spat. A part of me knew that Wirt was serious about what he was saying, but I couldn’t help but laugh a little bit.

 “Oh really now?”

Wirt pouted, and hit my shoulder lightly. “Dipper, I am not joking. No body messes with my fam!” He said in a serious tone.

“Well, I hope I never get on your bad side then?” I grinned.

“Oh, Dipper I would never hurt you. I…” he said. He hesitated to continue the sentence.

 “You what?” I asked. He remained silent as if he was trying to figure out what he was going to say. He twiddled with his fingers for a few seconds before continuing.

“You’re a precious person, Dipper.” He murmured, carding a hand through my hair.

I stared at him. “What do you mean?”

He remained silent, then suddenly grabbing the blanket, covering his head. “Goodnight.” He yelled from inside.

“Goodnight?” I said.

Wirt was acting weird but it was probably because he is drunk out of his mind. I laid back down into the blankets and closed my eyes. I felt the blankets move back down, I heard Wirt say, “ **Tu est mon chere** ,” before I felt soft lips on my forehead.

“ **Bon nuit**.” he said before he fell asleep. My mind was going to have a field day tomorrow while trying to explain everything to Wirt in the morning. However, for the moment, my mind dwelled on one things, and one thing only; what did Wirt mean that I was a precious person? Was I precious to him, was that what he meant? Or was it something else? I groaned softly, and gazed over at the man sleeping next to me.

Maybe I should I ask him soon.


	7. Nearly Witches

Chapter 6

            When I awoke, streams of light covered my face. I blurrily opened my eyes, and turned my head towards the bright window, groaning as I sat up in the bed. I rubbed my eyes and gazed down to the body slumbering next to me. Wirt was still fast asleep, which was the best option for the both of us, considering what happened last night. I grabbed my phone from the desk and noticed that I had a lot of missed calls and text messages from Bill.

 

**Bill_the_Triangle_guy:**

I still can’t believe you

I thought we were something special

Why aren’t you answering me?

Dipper, answer my texts..

You’re fcking cheating on me rn arnt YOPPPUU

WTF PANSEXUAL BUTT SHIT ASNWERSSS MT TECTS

((Omg, Dips, its hiccup, Bill’s drunk))

THISHHH IS MAH PHONE, DIPPPPERER FUVVVK yoOU

 

**Welcome_to_Mystery:**

I’m sorry I couldn’t be there to celebrate your birthday with you, Bill.

 Be safe.

 

He seemed pissed but honestly, it was too early for me to care. After answering my texts, I scrolled through Instabook to see what was up while I was at ARMs party. Apparently, Bill had a blast at his birthday party and everyone attended. Even his ex-girlfriend Stephine was seen in some of the pictures, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He texted back a few minutes later, and I guess accepted the apology. He didn’t say much in the text but then again he was possibly still pissed. I gave him his space and continued to scroll through Instabook. After a few minutes, I decided to open Facechat and see how everyone’s night had been. Jack and Hiccup attended Bill’s party and were being adorable, displaying a lot of PDA. The two were inseparable throughout the night and were having so much fun together.

            Bill on the other hand was a ball of emotions. The beginning of his videos, he seemed excited for his party. He was smiling and buying the essentials for the event. But once the party started, he had a stand-offish demeanor. He remained by himself and I am guessing this is because of our fight or something. Then by the end, he was hanging out with Stephine and smiling once again. He was playing games with her, taking his phone, and dancing together. I am not going to say I wasn’t a bit jealous of the two being so close to each other, but I trusted Bill and I knew he would never hurt me. They were friends and I could accept that.

            I went through everyone else’s videos and then looked at mine. Wirt took a lot of drunk pictures and videos. The funniest ones were when I was driving us home from the party and when I had to put him to sleep.

“Drunk Wirt is a fucking dork” I chuckled softly.

            As I was looking at the videos, my mom decided to give me a call. I got out of the bed slowly and walked into the hallway. I answered the phone and took a seat on the floor. The conversation begun like any normal checking up call that a normal guy has with their mom. I told my mom about my classes and the friends I’ve made so far.

“I am truly proud of you son. You are doing well in school and have made some friends. But how are you and Bill doing?” She asked.

“I don’t really know. He has been acting strange lately.”

“Strange?”

“Yeah. He acts like he doesn’t like my friend Wirt or me.”

“Well what has Wirt done?” she interrupted

“Nothing mom. For some reason Bill, doesn’t trust him and refuses to accept my sexuality at all.” I explained

“Honey, none of this makes sense. Why would Bill not accept the fact you are gay? You two are dating after all.”

“Mom, I’m Pansexual.”

“Pansexual means you are gay correct? You like men, right?” she questioned.

“Yes, but I am not gay. I date people that I like, no matter what they identify as.” I explained.

“Well son, you know I cannot remember that so you cannot blame a person for not remembering. Besides he might just be missing you and is going a bit nuts. But I must let you go. So just work it out with him and do not get angry when people don’t remember.” She explained.

            She hung up the phone and I did not know how to feel. I just stood to my feet and walked into my room. It reeked of Jason’s cheap cologne and he was nowhere to be found. I took a seat at my desk and checked my grades on Blackboard. As of right now, my mid-term grades were not too bad. Chemistry and Calculus were the two highest grades, while English was the lowest.  I decided that it would be a perfect time to look at the assignments that were due Monday and started working on some of it before Sunday. Twenty-minutes into my homework session, Jason walked into the room quietly. I almost didn’t notice until I smelled the cologne he was wearing re-enter the room. I felt like he was staring at me and I turned to face him.

“Bruh, Sarah broke up with me last night. I don’t know what I did to deserve this.” He told me.

I rolled my eyes, I wasn’t about to show this douche pity. “Well, what were you doing before Sarah broke up with you? Maybe it was something you did.”

“I was making out this one chick, but I didn’t kiss her first, I only kissed back after she kissed me. Sarah walked in and I asked if she wanted to join in and start a threesome” Jason grinned. He lost his self in the fantasy before coming back to earth to finish his explanation. “But Sarah just slapped me and started to cry, then this hot girl dressed like Princess Peach dumped vodka on me and punched me in the eye.” He crossed his arms, and furrowed his brow, somehow still super confused on why my vodka was dumped on him. “So not cool of Sarah.”

“I think that was the reason why. You don’t just make out with some random girl, ask Sarah to be in a threesome, and expect Sarah to be okay with it.” I pointed out.

“Okay, but that girl meant nothing to me. I love Sarah and I wish she would see that.”

“Jason, you cheated on her. You pretty much fucked her over, even if the other girl ‘meant nothing’ to you.”

“But I was drunk and didn’t mean to hurt her. Maybe I should apologize to her and fix this.” He said. He pulled out his phone, and it looked like he started to send Sarah multiple texts.

“Yeah…you do that.” I sarcastically him.

            My computer began to ring as I noticed that Mabel was video calling me. I answered immediately and left Jason to himself. Mabel appeared on my screen with a huge grin on her face.

“Sup Dip and Dots” she exclaimed.

“Hey Mabes. What’s up?” I asked.

“Nothing important, just wanting to catch up with my baby brother.” She teased.

“You are only a couple minutes older.”

“It still counts.” She tutted at me. “Oh also, I wanted to tell you that I will be sending you stuff in the mail in a couple of days. I made some more sweaters for you to have for the winter months.”

“I’ll make sure to keep an eye out for them.” I told her.

            As I was catching up with Mabel, Jason was eyeing her from a distance. He would not take his eyes off her. A weird smile graced Jason’s face when he noticed Mabel looking at him. It gave me the creeps.

“Dipper, who is that behind you?” Mabel questioned.

“Hello beautiful lady, I am Jason and I am delighted that angels do exists.” Jason tumbled over to my desk, and leaned on my bed post.

“He is the roommate I told you about.” I reminded. Mabel nodded and chuckled under her breath. She probably laughing cause some random guy was trying to act ‘cool’ for her, and maybe because of all the embarrassing things I’ve to Mabel about Jason.

“Okay, well I have to go now. I need to get some sleep so I can be awake for class tomorrow.” She grinned, waving at me. I waved back and we said our goodbyes, Jason yelling goodbye with his ear-piercing voice.

The screen went off as I closed my computer, and Jason looked at me with would only be conceived as…envy? I wondered what his problem was.

“You must be the luckiest guy in the world to be dating that babe.” Jason sighed.

“Um, dude, she’s my sister.” I said, my face scrunched up with a form of disgust. The thought of Mabel together with me made my skin crawl.

“Is she single? Because I think I want her to be my wife.” Jason said confidently. “She would look so pretty in lace, laying in my bed, waiting for me.”

“Okay, just to set the record straight, she would never be your wife. One: you’re not her type, two: she has a girlfriend.” I explained. “Also, never describe my sister in such a way. That’s fucking weird.”

“Oh shit, your sister is a lesbian. That’s so hot.” He moaned. I rolled my eyes and stood up to walk away from him. Jason walked back to his bed, leaning against it like he was trying to be cool. “Who knows, maybe I could shift her back to the right side. My dick has the habit of getting girls to do what I need them to do.” Jason continued.

“I think your dick is one of the reasons Sarah left you for another girl.” I sassed.

“Nah, Sarah would not date a girl. She is too into guys to actually be with a girl. She isn’t a fag like Wirt.”

I paused, and looked back at Jason with furrowed brows. Who the fuck did Jason think he was calling someone such a derogatory word? Gods, he was such a dickwad.

“Okay, first off Wirt isn’t a stick.” I snapped.

“Fag means gay Dollop, get with the times. Wirt dates guys which makes him a huge fag and fags are disgusting.” He spat.

“Okay, first, I am with the times Jason, but I am trying to educate you of the true meaning of the word but it’s obvious it’s going to go in one ear and out the other. Secondly, Wirt dates both males and females which makes him bisexual, duh.” I placed my hands on my hips. “Thirdly, I date guys too.”

“Wait, you’re a gay?!?!?!”  

 “NO, I mean, yes, but not really. I’m pansexual.” I groaned and ran my hand through my hair. Jason continued to look like I just uncovered the world’s most surprising secret. Get with the times he tells me but it seemed like he was still stuck in the late nineteen hundred. 

“That means you fuck animals, and pans, right? I am roommates with a boy fucker.” Jason sucked in a huge breath and started to whisper, “Stay away from me, I don’t want your weird kinks and fetishes rubbing off on me.”

“Okay what the actual fuck dude? I do not fuck animals or fucking pans for that matter. Maybe if you did research about human sexuality, you would know what pansexual is.” I told him.

            He moved closer to his bed and made a finger cross towards my direction.

“Stay back. I don’t need you trying to fuck me in my sleep.”

  
“Nobody wants to fuck you Jason. I already have a boyfriend and you are **very** far from being my type.”

            I grabbed my computer and walked out of the room before the conversation could get too heated. I walked into Wirt’s room and noticed that he was writing in his journal. He turned to my direction and gave me a warm and adorable smile. I returned the smile and took a seat at the empty desk next to the bed.

As I continued to work on homework, I realized how normal everything was becoming. Aside from getting dressed, I rarely go inside of my room anymore. I was always in the room with Wirt. I spent every day from morning to night inside of his room. We ate together, talked, and pretty much shared a bed. We could be considered roommates by now. It wouldn’t be too bad to make it official on paper.

Yet I couldn’t.

 I already have a roommate and the process would take too long to change it. Thanksgiving break was coming up, and after that would be finals week and winter break. The semester would soon be over, and maybe next semester I could change rooms. I could survive a few more weeks of avoiding my room and illegally living with Wirt. Maybe I could ask Wirt about it later and see what he thought.

Sadly, I never asked Wirt about his opinion because the rest of the day was spent with us being lazy in bed and laughing at the weird videos he took on my phone. Then we grabbed some lunch at one of the cafeterias and ate under the beautiful willow tree, then returned to the room to catch up on some shows. Once night fell, I decided to sleep in my room to give Wirt his alone time in his room. The night was miserable considering I had gotten used to having Wirt cuddling me.

            The next day, I decided that I would clean up my room and eat whatever snacks I had laying around that would be going bad soon, since Jason was not in the room at the time. I first did laundry since I was running low on clothes and underwear. Then I swept the floor on my side, fixed my bed, and wiped my desk. After laundry was done, I placed my headphones into my ears and listened to music. I decided that this moment would be the perfect time to write in my journal. I became too engulfed in my writing to notice that Jason had walked inside the room and took a seat at his desk. He faced away from me and placed headphones into his ears. He pulled out a sheet of paper from his backpack and started writing. I assumed he was doing homework or writing something important, but when he finished writing that is when I figured out what he was doing. He handed me the piece of paper and removed his headphones from his ears.

“What is this?”

“This is a sheet of paper that states that you will be moving out of my room immediately. I do not feel comfortable having you in here with me. So, can you please just sign it, so I can take this to Mathew and he can take it to the Hall Director.” He explained.

I shook my head in shook, and gave out a small laugh. “Yeah-No, I’m not signing that. I am not going to move out because you are being homophobic.” I told him.

“I am not being homophobic,” Jason stomped his foot like a child. “I just don’t feel comfortable having you in my room anymore.”

“Look dude, I am not leaving this room. I paid to be here just like you did and I want to remain here until the year is up. So, if you don’t like it, _you_ can just leave.” I said.

            He stomped his feet again, and stormed out of the room slamming the door. I went back to my journal and continued to write. After twenty minutes, I took a break from writing and checked Facechat, where I saw Bill and Stephine hanging out. They were eating at the local restaurant in town and were having fun together. It truly made me miss him and compelled me to send him a text.

**Welcome_to_Mystery:**

Hey, how are u?

**Bill_the_Triangle_Guy:**

_Message seen (4:23pm)_

 Usually when I text him, he sends one back but this time there was nothing. I brushed it off, just thinking that he was just busy and would text back later. I decided to grab some actual food from the cafeteria and asked Wirt to join me. On the way to the cafeteria, we talked about the project that we needed to seriously work on. The rough draft of the presentation was due in a few weeks and we hadn’t even started. We agreed that since I did not understand poetry, this weekend we needed to have a crash course of the subject. Then next week, we would prepare some of the presentation. After Thanksgiving break, we should be finished with the project, so all we would need to do is study for our other finals.

            Once back in my room from dinner, I checked to see if there were any messages from Bill, and was disappointed that there was none. The only message was from Jason stating that he was going to be staying in a friend’s room for the rest of the week. It was a shocker but having a room to myself could not be such a bad thing. I could do whatever I wanted in the room without having to suffer any roommate consequences. No annoying singing in the room or stupid rules to follow, this week was going to be perfect. Once night had fallen, I took a quick shower and decided to go to bed early.

            Unfortunately, the perfect week that I thought I was going to get never came to pass. The week was anything but perfect. Monday brought a pop quiz in Calculus, an impromptu essay in English, and a mental breakdown in Chemistry. Tuesday, Mabel’s package was stuck in Paris and wasn’t going to arrive until the next week. Wednesday, another mental breakdown, accidently drinking spoiled milk in the morning, and bombing the impromptu essay. Thursday, I was yelled at by my dad and decided to belittle me, my computer deciding to update while I was taking an online quiz; to top it off, the fire alarm went off at three in the morning. As for today, Friday, the day started off with cloudy skies. I made sure to grab my umbrella and braced for the day. Class went by quickly and the day was looking to be a bit better.

            I walked back inside my dorm and waved at the Desk Assistant before going on the elevator. All I planned to do was sleep away the week and my frustrations. Once on my floor, I walked to my room. I threw my backpack onto the floor and climbed into bed. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. The week was finally over and the weekend could begin. I took my phone out of my pocket and went through my messages. I scrolled to Bill’s contact and noticed that he never responded to the message from Sunday. I tried calling him but he did not answer.

            I opened Instabook and scrolled through my activities. I decided to go through my friends list to find Bill, but he was not there. I searched his name and noticed that I could not find him. I checked my other social media and the same results appeared. We were no longer friends and I could not see anything he was doing. I tried calling Jack and Hiccup to find out what was going on, but neither answered. I figured they were in class and send them a text after.

I was hurt and confused about what was going on with Bill.

We hadn’t spoken since Saturday and he has been hanging out with Stephine a lot. I usually don’t get jealous but nothing was making sense. After thirty minutes, hiccup was the first to reply. He honestly didn’t know what has been going on with Bill besides the excessive hangout sessions with Stephine. He told me that he would talk to Bill and let me know later. I thanked him immediately and had a feeling of hope come across my body.

After a few minutes, I climbed out of bed and knocked on Wirt’s door. He didn’t answer, which meant he was either still in class or eating in the cafeteria. I decided to walk back into my room and go use my laptop to find some poetry to learn. After a few hours, I decided it was the perfect time to grab an early dinner before my crash course of poetry. I walked to the cafeteria and grabbed a to-go box. I filled the lunch container with a steak, mashed potatoes, pizza, and macaroni and cheese. I grabbed a soda and walked back to my dorm. When I reached my dorm room, I nearly dropped my food.

The room was a mess. Jason’s clothes were everywhere, soda was spilled all over the floor, and his computer was destroyed. His photos were destroyed and his shoes ruined. It looked like someone robbed the place but only Jason’s side. My side of the room remained untouched except for my baseball bat being outside of my closet. I placed my food container on my bed and picked up my baseball bat. I examined the bat to see if it was used to destroy the items in the room. However, as I was looking I heard the door open and Jason, Mathew, and the Hall Director coming inside.

“What on earth happened in here?” the hall director asked.

“I don’t know, sir. It was like this when I got in here.” I replied.

“All of my stuff is broken and my clothes are everywhere. Dipper must have done this while I was gone.” Jason accused.

“No I didn’t. Like I said, it was like this when I got here.” I reiterated.

“Then why are you holding the weapon that destroyed his items?” Mathew asked.

“This is my bat. My mother gave it to me when I started school to use in case of an emergency. But I have kept this in the closet, but for some reason it was laying out.” I explained. I could feel my stomach drop as I realized how bad this looked. I gazed at my bat, and swallowed thickly.

“Well, that sounds like a likely story, but how we sure you didn’t do it?” Matthew quipped. “That is your bat and you are the only other person who has key to this room besides Jason, who has been off campus for the past few days.”

“I didn’t do it. I was in the cafeteria grabbing a to-go box. Its right here.” I told them as I took the container off the bed.

“I don’t believe you. You see, Hall Director, I want to have this man out of room. He is a danger to this campus and I don’t feel comfortable having him living with me. If he does not leave, then I am pressing charges.” Jason cried, fake tears in the corner of his eyes. My mouth hung open, I could not believe Jason. What a fucking tool, I swear.

The Hall Director looked concerned. “I’m sorry about the damages Mr. Funderberker, and Mr. Pines, you will need to find a place to stay immediately.” The Hall Director sighed. “We do not need to get the police involved or charges to be made. You are free to live anywhere that will allow for you to stay. Let me know about the room change as quickly as you can.”

With that the three left me alone in the room. Words could not describe how I felt; screaming my frustration could not suffice, neither would crying. I was numb, I couldn’t think, I couldn’t feel. My chest hurt. I didn’t have another dorm to live in, especially in such short notice. Fuck, the Hall Director put me in a tight spot. If I tell my parents what happened, they will think that it was my fault in the first place.

I was tired.

I didn’t think my day could get any worse.  

Suddenly, Bill called.

“What the fuck do you want?” Bill spoke angrily. I didn’t flinch from his tone, I just frowned and stared at the mess that was Jason’s things. Why did Bill have to call now? I couldn’t do this.

“Hn?”

“I said what the fuck do you want? Hiccup called me and told me to talk to you.”

“I didn’t want anything,” The clinical tone of my voice made me wince. “I was just curious as to why you refused to talk to me for over a week and deleted me off your social media.”

  
“Look I am a busy man and have better things to do then talk to guy who won’t make time for me.”

“What do you mean? I am always making time for you when I can.”

“Not since you have been hanging out with that Wort guy, you haven’t. You have been brushing me off and pushing me away. But that’s okay, we can both play that game. Stephine and I have been hanging out for a while and I don’t need you anymore. So, you can be with Wart as long as you want.”

I grit my teeth. “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“It means that we are even. You cheat on me and I cheat right back, but the only difference between when you cheated and when I do, I admit it. So, goodbye, no need to call anymore. Stephine and I have some stuff to do. Don’t call me ever again.” He hung up, the phone’s cold tone beep greeting me.

I stood there, in my once room, absolutely crushed. I was too broken to remove the phone from my ear. My chest was constricting, my breath was short, and I could feel the tears gathering. I could feel my body shaking and my stomach turning. I took a seat on the floor, the phone clattering on tile as my hand loosened around it. I brought my trembling hands to my face, breathed, and let go. Once a tear fell, the dam broke, and I was grossly sobbing my heart out on the cold floor.

“You stupid mother fucker.” I hiccupped, sitting up from my pathetic position. I continued to wipe my eyes, trying to stop the flow of tears streaming down my face. I got it somewhat under control when Jason walked back in the room. He looked at me with distain.

“Hey Dallop, instead of crying. You should probably get packing. The HD won’t wait forever you know.” Jason said.

“I just need some time, Jason, please,” I mumbled, keeping my head down.

“Why can’t you just do it now. It’s not that hard, here if you want I can help you.” He said. Jason walked to my bed, and started trying to do something with my pillow. I snatched it out of his grasp, and threw it back on my bed. I glared at him.

“I just found out that my boyfriend is cheating on me and pretty much just broke up with me. So, can you politely leave me the fuck alone. I will leave and pack up fucking later.” I hissed turning red with anger.

“I don’t have to do anything you say. If you continue to yell at me, I will tell Mathew and the hall director that you are being hostile towards me.” He spoke.

I sputtered. “I didn’t even fucking yell at—you know what, fuck you!”

I grabbed my keys, my cell phone, and walked out of the room. He yelled out my name but at the time it did not matter. I needed to be alone and away from the problem before I cause a different problem. As I walked towards the elevator, Wirt was walking to his room.

He greeted me with a smile, but I remained silent and got inside of the elevator. I went down to the first floor and outside into the pouring rain. I walked to the willow tree and refused to shield myself from the rain. I felt bad for not telling Wirt about what was going on but I didn’t want to bother him. Not knowing what else to do, I called Mabel.  

“Hey, dippy, what’s up?” she answered.

“My life is a fucking joke, Mabel.”

“Quel?”

“My life is a goddamn joke, Mabel. Why the fuck do I have to, to go through this? W-what did I do to,” I sniffed, holding back tears. “What did I do to deserve this?”

I could hear shuffling in the background, and Mabel cursing under her breath. “Aight, who the fuck to I have to kill, Dipper? Just say the name and their gone, I swear to JESUS Dipper, nobody messes with my baby brother and lives to tell the tale.”

I let out a wet laugh.

“Dipper, please, I’m worried.”

“Such a good sister, you are.”

“Dipper,”

“Alright, okay,” I sighed. I sat at the base of the Willow tree, and hugged my knees. I vented to her about the room situation and Bill’s confession. She attempted to make me feel better, but it wasn’t working. We talked for about ten minutes before she had to go back to sleep. After she hung up, I cried some more. I was all alone in the rain. My mind raced for the answer to why Bill would cheat. Was the lack of communication? Was it because of the distance? The more I thought about it the more pain I could feel in my heart. As the rain poured heavily, my tears did the same; I cried out of hurt, anger, and confusion. I was alone under the tree and, in that moment, felt as though the world hated me. 

Maybe I deserved this for being different.

Maybe I deserved this for never being able to do anything right. 

Maybe I deserved this, because I was never meant to be happy.


	8. Death of a Bachelor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE ARE BACK, SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! PLS ENJOY THE CHAPTER, LOVELIES!!!!  
> ((A/N: sorry for any misspelling or incorrect sentence structure.))

**(Wirt POV)**

  
I was walking towards my room when I saw Dipper traveling towards the elevator. I proceeded to give him a wave and a smile, but he did not return the gesture. He seemed to be upset and walked into the elevator, his head down. I wanted to ask him but he was too focused on being alone. I continued to walk to my room, when I could hear Jason talking on the phone.

  
“Yeah, thanks again for trashing the room, without you guys, I don’t know if I could’ve gotten rid of him.” Jason spoke. I leaned myself onto the door to hear more of what he was saying.

  
“Serves him right for being a gay. I mean I’m not homophobic or anything, but he should have left the first time I asked. Then he wouldn’t be in this mess. Then he wanted to get mad at me for wanting him to just leave after he found out his boyfriend cheated on him. I mean come on, I been wanting my own room for weeks and you want to be mad about it. Stupid.” He continued.

  
I had to physically remove myself from the door before I walked inside and killed the idiot. I was simmering with rage that Dipper had to go through this. I quickly got downstairs and noticed that Vanessa was still at the desk. Vanessa was one of the DA’s (Desk Assistant) on campus and was a friend I made on campus. Vanessa is a weird individual with a lot of unknown history, and it’s safe to say, we caused a lot of trouble together. She is a sophomore. As I came to the desk, I notice Vanessa swing her brown bangs out of her face. She must have already known what was up.

“Hi Wirt. What brings you down to the desk?” she asked sweetly.

  
“I need a favor.”

  
“What kind of favor?” she asked as she leaned in closer with wide eyes.

  
I crossed my arms. “Some things have just happened and I need a change in my rooming situation.” I explained.

  
“Okay. Give me one second.” She told me. She walked into the Hall Director’s office and returns a few seconds later. She motioned me to go inside of our lobby and into the upstairs area. She takes a seat at one of the tables and motioned me to do the same.

  
“What happened?” She asked seriously with her green eyes piercing me.

  
“As far as I know, Jason has framed Dipper and now Dipper needs to be in a new room.” I breathed deeply, trying to keep my composure. All I wanted to do was bash Jason’s face with my fist. I flexed my hand, Vanessa’s eyes momentarily gazed at it.

  
“What did he do?” she questioned.

  
“What I have heard, while I was returning to my room, is that Jason used a few of his friends to destroy Jason’s possessions so that he will be able to frame Dipper for the destruction and have Dipper removed from the room.” I explained.

  
Anger begin to run through my body as I thought about the pain that Dipper was going through. He did not deserve this and I would anything in my power to ensure that he was happy again.

  
Vanessa raised an eyebrow. “Is that why you want to change your living arrangement?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“Well, I will have to pull some strings but I think it will be possible. I can have you two being roommates by the end of next week.” She said with a smile.

  
“Thank you.”

  
“But there is a catch. You need to fulfill a favor for me.”

  
“Name your price.”

  
“There is a Karaoke event that will be happening next week.” She leaned against her hand, waving the other in a circular motion. “The event will be hosted by ARM and will be at Flashbacks Bar. I will need for you to go in my place, since I must handle business that night.”

  
I looked down at the table, shrugging. “Okay doesn’t sound too bad.”

  
“Ah-ha! Here’s the catch, my lovely friend.” Vanessa placed both hands on the table, leaning in to Wirt. “Dipper will also need to attend the event. I have a few individuals that have their eye out on the newly singled man.” She said, smirking. “So, I would recommend you keeping an eye out for your friend.”

  
She arose from her seat and proceeded to walk down the stairs. She paused momentarily. “Also, you should possibly hurry to the willow tree with an umbrella. Your friend could get sick out there with all that rain pouring down.” She said while facing me.

  
Vanessa continued her walk down the stairs as I ran to my room and grab my umbrella. I dashed out the door and went in search of Dipper, to the willow tree. When I reached the willow, I noticed that he was indeed sitting underneath it. I sent a quick praise to the Lord, and took slow steps to his location to not scare him.

  
“Hi.” I greeted.

  
He remained silent and refused to lift his head. I took a seat next to him. We were silent for a while; I admired how the water dripped from the hanging branches of the tree. I did not want to force Dipper to talk to me. I just sat with him until he was ready to speak to me. After a few minutes, he uncovered his head and spoke.

  
“What brings you out here?” Dipper questioned while he leaned against the tree.

  
“I was told that you were out here and I wanted to ensure that you were okay.”

  
“I’m fine…” his voice cracked. I gripped the handle of my umbrella tighter, closing my eyes.

  
“You do not sound fine.”

  
“Well…I am.” Dipper snapped. “You don’t need to worry about me. It’s not I have had a shitty week excluding today when my boy—” His breath cut short as he tried to compose himself. He looked away from me, his fist clenched. “Ex-boyfriend admitted that he has cheated on me and blaming me for him cheating. Oh, and now I am potentially homeless because Jason, the Hall Director, and Michael thinks that I should move out of my room! Yeah, I am fucking fine right now!” Dipper yelled.

  
There was pain in his voice as he spoke. He was angry, confused, and hurt. Everything was falling apart around him and he felt like there was nothing he could do. I wanted to hold him in my arms and shield him from his troubles. I wanted to make everyone who made this man feel this pain to suffer, but right now, he needed me. I took Dipper into my arms and rubbed his back in a circular motion to console him. The tears begin to fall as the rain begin to pour faster. It was as if, the sky had felt pity on the poor man.

  
“Why did this have to happen to me? I was doing my best to be the best boyfriend and roommate. I followed every rule and even removed myself from the room to keep peace, but no! Everyone d-decided that I was just a-a piece of shit” He choked out a sob. “M-Maybe I deserve this…”

  
“Dipper Pines you shut your mouth.” I interrupted, voice stern. I grabbed his face to stare into his eyes. “You do not deserve to be removed from your room because Jason wants you out. You do not deserve to be cheated on. Please excuse my language, but Bill is a bag of dicks and does not deserve you. You are amazing and deserve happiness. Do you understand?”

  
I refused to allow for this man to ever believe that this behavior was his fault. He has done nothing to deserve this treatment and although I could not stop him from thinking negatively, I wanted to bring some light to the situation.

  
“I have arranged for you to live in my dorm officially, if you would like.” I continued while releasing his face.

  
He wiped his face of tears, and gazed questioningly at me. “Wait, I thought you had private room?”

  
“I did, but I asked to terminate my private room contract to allow for you to be my roommate. If you would like to be my roommate.”

  
“But how?” Dipper sputtered. “Like doesn’t it take about a week to do a room switch?” he asked.

  
I shrugged. “Usually. But I have connections that you don’t need to be worried about. Just let me know when you are ready to switch and I will be there to help.”

  
Dipper looked like he was seconds from crying again, when he hugged me and my heart skipped a beat. I assumed it was because of the sudden embrace that caused the heart to jump. It did not matter, I hugged him back as he thanked me. I did not feel the thank you was needed, he was my best friend and I did not want him to be homeless. The other reason for the room termination was also that I had become accustomed to Dipper being inside of my room. This week has been disastrous without Dipper sleeping next to me. The bears that Aunt Debra had made for me, were not working with my insomnia, so I had not received much sleep. However, I could not tell Dipper about that yet. Once the hug came to an end, Dipper released from the hug and looked back at the courtyard.

  
“It is really raining out here.” He said, stating the obvious.

  
“It is.” I responded.

  
We sat there for a few more minutes before we decided to make the journey back to our dorm. Dipper and I had to share the umbrella in an attempt to fight off the rain. It was not a failure but neither was the attempt a success. Once inside the dorm building, we quickly got on an open elevator. Vanessa gave me a wink before the doors could close.

  
_She is such a weird individual_ I thought.

  
Once we arrived unto our floor, Dipper and I walked inside of our room and removed our shoes.

  
“Hey, can I borrow some clothes. Right now, I don’t really want to be anywhere near my room.” Dipper said.

  
“Sure, that is fine.”

  
Dipper walked to my dressers and removed a pair of pajama pants, along with an old shirt from inside. He walked into the restroom to shed his wet clothes for the dry ones. He had left his dorm room keys on top of the dresser. I gazed at the keys, my brain tinkering as I picked them up and walked across the hall and inside of his room. Jason was not present, thankfully. The room remained a mess with Jason’s belongings remaining all over the floor. I walked around the garbage and grabbed the necessary things Dipper would need; I grabbed his laptop, class books, and his trusty journal. I also ensured to grab him a few pairs of clothes and placed them in his backpack that I was carrying. I quickly exited the room and locked the door before walking back inside of my room. I placed his journal, laptop, and books on the desk on the other side of the room. I ensured to place his clothes inside of one of the empty drawers in the empty dresser. I removed my wet clothing and decided to put on my other pair of pajamas and took a seat on the bed.

  
Dipper walked in shortly after I took a seat and placed his clothes in my hamper. I examined the man once he emptied his hands of clothes. Dipper looked quite adorable in my clothes. The clothes were bigger on him both in the legs and the arms, he was swimming in them. I then noticed that his hair was curlier than it had ever been. It made him more adorable.

  
He decided to take a seat next to me and covered himself with a spare blanket. We decided to watch some television and postpone the poetry lesson until tomorrow. Within a few minutes Dipper fell asleep on my shoulder. Since I saw him, drenched in the icy rain, face devoid of emotions, I was happy to see he looked peaceful and fully comfortable. The warm feeling in my stomach expanded as I pat his curly hair. As I ran my fingers through his locks, my phone’s shrill ringtone sounded.

  
It seemed I could not enjoy this experience.

  
I placed Dipper onto a pillow, and quickly grabbed my phone and walked into the hallway. I grimaced as I noticed who it was. I took a deep breath before answering the phone.

  
“Hello?” I greeted.

  
“Hello my son. How are you doing today?” My mother asked.

  
“I am fine. What is it you need, mother?” I asked getting straight to the point.

  
“Well, I hear that there are a few breaks from school coming up and was wondering if you will be living with me this year?” her voice was so sweet, it could kill. “I haven’t seen you since I dropped you off at school and Gregory has been asking about you.”

  
“I would rather spend it with Father, honestly.” I stated bluntly. My mother paused, nothing but shocked sounds spewing before I continued speaking, “However, since I cannot say no to Greg, I will spend the breaks with you, I suppose.”

  
She paused again, before speaking. “Okay, let me know what day and time to come and get you. I cannot wait to see my baby boy.” I could hear the smile in her voice. I could feel the urge to roll my eyes. I breathed deeply, closing my eyes.

  
“Yeah,” I responded.

  
She hung up the phone and I returned to my room. Dipper remained sleeping in the bed and I cut off the room lights. I walked to my desk and cut on the lights of the desk. I removed my journal from the shelf and allowed my hands to write the poetry of my heart.

  
Since I was a child, poetry was the gift I possessed. I wrote when my life became unbearable or exciting. In the beginning, it was suggested by my therapist to cope with my childhood, but now it has become a hobby of mine. It was the art that would take over my days and my nights. Poetry allows my mind to empty itself on a page, so that I may be able to live. However, tonight the night consisted of thoughts of today. My mind could not comprehend the idiocy of the people around Dipper.

  
I wrote down my hatred toward Bill and Jason. They deserved to suffer for what they had done. They had broken the spirit of the innocent and deserved to be punished. I wrote down my sympathies for Dipper. He was, lack of a better word, a cinnamon roll that needed to be protected from the outside world. Then the writing shifted to just how amazing Dipper is. He is funny, and understanding, and such an amazing friend. I could feel my heart beating faster as the thoughts flooded the paper. I could not stop my hand from painting his character with eloquent words and phrases. Before I knew it, I had writing an entire poem about the young man entirely in French.

  
I cut off the lights of the desk and put myself in bed. The young man wrapped himself around me, as if it was instinct. I grabbed him and pulled him close to me. My heart continued to beat quickly as I drifted into slumber.

 

* * *

The next day, Dipper and I held our very first poetry lesson. I found the greatest poems and recited each for Dipper to analyze. I begin with Emily Dickinson’s work “Hope” is the thing with feathers. A piece of literature is beautiful and alluring; however, Dipper was unable to recognize the positive tone. He assumed that Emily Dickson was a bird who wanted to die. Next, I attempted to introduce a piece for Robert Frost, but Dipper was unable to understand it’s theme. I attempted another poem from another poet. The poem was sensual and explained the theme of love, but of course, Dipper interpreted the lovely piece as “rapey.” The man was becoming discouraged and frustrated. Nevertheless, I refused to give up on my young and adorable student. I had the idea to print off the lyrics of his favorite songs and pass them off as poetry.

  
This time Dipper could understand the meanings of each “poem” until he noticed that we were reading song lyrics. Instead of being angry, we just erupted into a day of guessing a song by the lyrics. Once play time was completed, we decided to use the rest of the day to select a poet for our project before selecting a poem. We both agreed that Emily Dickinson would be an excellent choice for the project. One because she is an excellent poet, but also she was the only poet that was easier for Dipper to understand. The evening consisted of finishing assignments for other classes and taking a shower. The night resulted in another night of poetry writing and falling sleep cuddling Dipper.

  
The next few days jumbled together. I had multiple exams and projects that needed my attention. In choir, we continued to look over our music and my solo piece. This year, we were performing Mass of the Children by the composer John Rutter I had to attend my voice lessons and continue practicing not only my solo but also my music for my burrier. I also received the okay from Vanessa to move Dipper into my room on Thursday along with a friendly reminder about the ARM event that was happening on the weekend. After class, I would have to speak with Dipper about the moving day and about the event. Once I was done with History, I quickly walked to the dorm. I reached inside to see that Dipper and Vanessa were speaking to one another.

  
“Hey Wirt.” They greeted.

  
“Hello.” I returned with a smile.

  
“How was class?” Dipper asked.

  
“Quite interesting and educational” I grinned.

  
“Of course it was. Anyway, I should go to lunch before the cafeteria closes. See you two later, also Wirt do not forget to tell Dipper about the good news.” Vanessa spoke as she walked from the desk and out the door.

  
Dipper looked at me with his big, brown eyes. “What good news?”

  
“Well…we have the okay to move you into my dorm room this Thursday. So, whenever you are free, we can officially be roommates.”

  
“I should be done with classes at noon since all my other classes got canceled.”

  
“Okay, we can move you in on Thursday.” I replied with a smile.

  
Dipper walked from the desk and out of the building with a genuine smile on his face. It pulled at my heart strings and I couldn’t stop myself from smiling. As I stood there, Vanessa had returned to her desk.

  
“So Wirt, when are you going to ask him out?” she asked.

  
“What?”

  
“When are you going to ask out this young man? I mean I figured that you have a crush on him or something.” Vanessa leaned against the desk with suggestible expression. I felt warmth travel to my face, and I looked away.

  
“I do not have feelings toward Dipper other than platonic. He is my best friend and nothing else.” I said, but I knew it was a bit of a lie.

  
I truly did not know what feelings I did have for Dipper. He was attractive and a great man to be around. I have known this since the moment I noticed him and spoke with him on that fateful floor meeting. I went on impulse and took a seat next to him. I wanted to know this young man and I got that chance, but he had a boyfriend. I did not want to intervene between that. He was happy with someone else and I decided to put my feelings to the side. But now that he is not with his boyfriend, I do not truly know how to feel.

  
“Wirt, why are you lying to yourself and to me?” She spoke removing me out of my thoughts.

  
I was about to speak when she interrupted me.

  
“Before you go on denying your feelings. I have two questions for you to answer. Why would you allow for him to be your roommate and do not say it is because he is your best friend. The second question is why did you get so angry with Jason and Bill for hurting him?” she questioned.

  
“The answer for the first question is that he is my best friend and it is my duty to ensure that he has a place to lay his head at night.” I replied. I took a second to pause and think about the next answer before speaking.

  
“The second answer is because Dipper did not deserve to be in pain. He is a wonderful person, who needs to be protected and cared for.” I continued.

  
“Well Wirt, you have convinced me that you two are just friends. So, I guess you wouldn’t mind if Kevin and the other members of ARM would get with Dipper?” she questioned with an evil smirk.

  
“Kevin…” I hissed.

  
“Yeah, Kevin has been eyeing young Dipper for a while now. Since Jason couldn’t keep his mouth shut, the entire frat knows about the break up and some are willing to be a “shoulder to cry on” this weekend.” She smirked.

  
“I cannot have that now can I. I will make sure that no one, and I mean no one, tries anything on this boy. He is mine.” I coughed, clearing my throat. “I mean, my best friend.”  
“Well good luck with that then.” She smiled.

  
I walked to the elevator when she spoke again.

  
“Also, I knew you had feelings.”

  
“Shut up.”

  
The elevator doors shut and I was alone inside. Anger was beginning to rage and I could not keep myself composed. I did not want any of those savages to have my sweet innocent Dipper. I walked inside of my room and placed my belongings unto the floor next to my closet. I walked over to my desk to once again empty mind onto the blank page of my journal. Instead of the usual clean handwriting, it was sloppy and rushed. I blamed the first draft on the anger that dwelled inside. I had to take a second and truly evaluate my thoughts. Vanessa was a smart young lady, she knew that I was not being completely honest, but why did I react to her words. I could have just bypassed her statement and would’ve been fine.

  
_Why did I let those emotions slip from my lips like a raging waterfall? Dipper does not belong to me as I don’t belong to him. Dipper belongs to no one, but why does my heart break with that realization?_ I thought.

  
My thoughts continued to race around the room and before I could seek an answer, Dipper entered the room. He looked exhausted and fell on the bed.

  
“Finally done with all my classes, and really want to take a nap.” He spoke voice muffled from the blanket.

  
“Well sir, if you wish to sleep then I will not stop you.”

  
“Will you ever stop calling me sir?”

  
“No. It has been engraved into my mind to display my manners.”

  
Dipper sighed and removed himself from the bed.

  
“Hey, so Vanessa was telling me about this event ARM was hosting this weekend. It’s off campus and I think I want to go.” Dipper said.

  
“Fuckin' Vanessa.” I mumbled.

  
“What?”

  
“Oh, nothing. If you wish to participate, then I shall go with you. Vanessa has also invited me to the event as well.” I told him.

  
“Dude, one day I am going to teach you how to talk like a normal person.” Dipper said with a laugh.

  
“Good luck sir, Sarah has attempted the deed before and it never stuck.” I revealed.

  
Dipper shook his head and turned to his desk. I looked at the clock and noticed that I had only a few hours before I had to go Fencing Club. The exercise would assist me in releasing much needed frustrations that have been dwelling inside. I placed in my earphones and begin to listen to the choral music. The tenor solo sounded quite lovely to say the least, and the choir sounded magnificent. I was taken away by the annunciation of each phrase by the performers. I took a few notes before getting prepared for Fencing. I removed myself from the chair and grabbed my equipment from my closet. I said goodbye to Dipper and walked to the elevator. I went on my merry way to my car and to the fencing studio a few miles away.

  
Fencing was second nature to me as of now. The studio began to feel like a second home to me. Training again after missing a few meetings was something I had needed. All the aggression was removed from my body and my mind was at eternal peace. I remained undefeated and sore from the lack of training. The fencing instructor recommended that I should start competing, which I would like to do. Alas, the day of the competition would conflict with National Honor Society meetings, but one day, I will take him up on his offer. As I was preparing to exit, I could feel a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see one of the ladies of the team smiling.

  
“Hey, so, I was wondering if you could help me with my fencing this weekend? I know you are possibly busy, but I really want to win the competition that is coming up and you are the only one that can help me.” The young lady asked. She placed her hands together as though she was praying. I couldn’t help a smile spreading on my lips.

  
“I do not mind helping you right now. Is there something specific you need help with?”

  
“Nothing specific, just need to sharpen up some of my counter-attacks and other skills I guess.”

  
“Okay, let me grab my sabre and we can begin.” She smiled gratefully at me.

  
We practiced for about an hour before she had to return home. I did my best to teach her everything that I had learned. I returned home at around late evening time and placed my equipment back inside of the closet. Dipper was absent from the room and could not be found. I used this alone time to take shower and possibly rehearse some more of the solo. The shower was quite needed and eased my aching body. After my shower, I returned to the room and got into my comfortable clothing. I decided to drink some tea to unwind as Dipper walked into the room. I noticed that he was wearing his own pajamas and looked a bit tired. He climbed into bed and fell asleep instantly and I followed behind.

  
Thursday consisted of moving all of Dipper’s items into my room, while Jason was out of the room. Luckily, Wendy and Sarah could help as well. They helped make the moving process move smoothly and quick. Once the room was empty and Dipper cleaned his side of the room, we grabbed some food for our stomachs and went to Wendy’s apartment to relax.

  
“So Sarah and I have some news.” Wendy exclaimed.

  
“What is it?”

  
“Sarah and I thought that it would be a good idea for us to move-in together.”

  
“Congratulations! So, when is the wedding?” I teased.

  
They two looked a bit flushed. “There is no wedding Wirt, we aren’t even dating.” Sarah reminded.

  
“Sure you’re not.” I said.

  
“Anyway, we thought that since I have an empty apartment and she practically lives here anyway, why not just move in together.” Wendy explained.

  
“Well good luck with that considering that Wendy has some interesting habits.” Dipper explained.

  
They each rolled their eyes and the conversations continued until the time arrived for Dipper and I to return to our dorm.

  
Saturday arrived quite quickly and I was unprepared for the Karaoke event that was happening tonight. I had nothing to wear that would fit the causal theme. Dipper had to assist me in that endeavor which changing clothes interesting. He gave me one of his flannel shirts that was too large for his frame to wear and instructed that I wear some dark jeans. I felt my arms were too exposed but he assured that I was looking very normal and not like a teacher. He wore a black muscle shirt, black cutoff jeans, and his usual blue pine tree hat. We left the dorm at around nine o’clock and drove to Flashbacks and I parked the car.

  
The venue was surprisingly large on the inside and the establishment held many people. It was not particularly crowded but there were a lot pf people inside. Individuals from our university were in attendance and the members of ARM as well. Dipper and I received a few looks as we took a seat next to the bar. Some people were already on stage performing, while others were indulging in their food and drinks. I ordered Dipper and I something to feast on and a few drinks for us to enjoy. They were non-alcoholic of course. As the group of ladies’ performance came to an end, Kevin entered the stage to speak.

  
“Thank you all for coming out tonight. If you would like to perform a song, please just walk up to our DJ and tell him what you want. Please enjoy yourselves tonight.” He spoke.

  
He exits the stage and took a seat in the front table next to the stage. I noticed that Wendy and Sarah were also sitting in the front, but just a few tables away from Kevin and the other members. Another group of women decided to jump on the stage and perform. They begin to sing just as Dipper and my food arrived. Dipper begin to eat some of the fries and a sip of his drink. Once the ladies were done, a few of the ARM members sung. The first member serenaded his longtime girlfriend who was sitting in the first row. The others, however, wanted to grab the attention of a Mr. Dipper Pines. The young men could not take their eyes off the brown-haired man, but however, he did not notice anything.

  
“Hey, so I’ll be back, I have to go to the restroom really quick.” Dipper told me over the loud sounds.

  
I gave him a nod and told him to be careful. As he walked away, Kevin decided to take a seat next to me.

  
“So are you enjoying yourself?” he asked.

  
“I suppose you can say that.” I told him with a shrug.

  
“Well is there anything I can do to fix that?” Kevin threw me a flirtatious wink. I held back a shudder. “I don’t need anyone including Dipper to not be having fun.”

  
I gave him a sharp smile. “Dipper and I do not need you to do anything. We are doing just fine.”

  
“Are you sure about that? You two haven’t even sung anything. You have been back here just doing nothing. You know if I were you, I would sing something.” Kevin jeered. His laid back attitude was really starting to piss me off. Was this a specialty of all ARM members?

  
“Well you are not me, and could not possibly know what I want to do.”

  
“If you say so. But hey, since Dipper is on the market, maybe I could sweep that boy off his feet. Unlike the other members, I will make sure that Dipper gets my affection.” Kevin paused, looking me right in the eyes. “Who knows, I might have him by the end of the night. All I have to do is sing one song, and poof! I can have him to myself.”

  
I stood up quickly. “No, you cannot. I appreciate the confidence but Dipper would never be in a relationship with you.”

  
“Well well well, I sense a challenge is in order. Usually I don’t make bets on the heart of others, but tonight I will make an expectation. Whoever can perform the best in the eyes of Dipper wins.” He smirked.

  
“I will not subject Dipper to being some object. He is a person.” I bit back.

  
“Hmmm…then I guess I bet you a dinner for two at Spinach Dip that you cannot win over the audience or Dipper. No backing out and you can only sing one song. Is that a deal?” Kevin asked while holding out his hand.

  
“You are on.”

  
Kevin smirked and walked back to his table, while Dipper returned to the table. He took a sip of his soda and glanced in my direction.

  
“You okay man?” he asked.

  
“Yes, I’m fine, sir.” I replied with a tight-lipped smile.

  
The next person to enter the stage was Jason, who decided it would be appropriate sing Sorry by Justin Bieber to Sarah. It was the worst possible decision he could have made. His singing was horrendous and causing discomfort to the ears. When he reached the chorus of the song, everything became worse for him. He started to cry like a man child. Sarah and Wendy decided to leave the establishment as fast as they could. This resulted in Jason wailing louder than before and completely giving up on the song entirely. It was quite hilarious to say the least, but the enjoyment was short lived as Kevin entered the stage.

  
“Thank you, Jason, for that…” he paused, laughing a bit, trying to find the correct word to use. “uhh…heartfelt performance. Now it is time for something interesting. I, Kevin will be participating in a sing off with one of you in the audience for a chance of a dinner for two at Spinach Dip. The rules are that we're to sing one song each, and you my lovely audience members will be the judges. So, can Mr. Wirt please come to the stage?” Kevin announced.

  
I removed myself from my chair and made my way to the stage. A few applauded for me, while others glared in my direction. I walked onto the stage with my adrenaline rushing through my body.

  
“You are my opponent so I shall allow you to sing first. Name your song.” Kevin announced. Kevin looked at me, oozing confidence, it annoyed me. I was going to bring him down the one way I knew.

  
“Death of a Bachelor by Panic! At the Disco.” I announced.

  
Kevin gave a smirk and exited the stage. I looked in Dipper’s direction and kept my eyes on him. While the song was preparing to play, I rolled up my sleeves and allowed for my tattoo to breath. I closed my eyes, counting to the rhythm, and let the music consume me. I was not going to allow for myself to lose to Kevin. I kept eye contact with Dipper.

  
**_“Do I look lonely? I see the shadows on my face.”_**

  
As soon as the words left my mouth, the bar roared with noise; mostly women screaming with a couple of men. Dipper’s eyes never left my sight throughout the whole first chorus. When the second verse came, I could vaguely hear the bar still cheering for me but all I could see was Dipper. He never took his eyes off me, mouth hung open as though he found me astonishing. It was quite the feeling.

  
When it was time to hit that high note, I gave him a smile. Once the song ended, all I could do is smile and walk back to my seat in the back. People were whistling, and randomly patting me on the back. Adrenaline was coursing through my veins, and seeing Dipper’s large smile made it all worth it.

  
“That was amazing, Dude. You sounded awesome!” Dipper gushed.

  
“Thank you.” I beamed.

  
“That was a good performance.” Kevin announced. I held back the enormous grin that wanted to take over my face. Kevin sounded a bit unsettled. “But now it is time for your host to sing. I will be performing Liquor by Chris Brown. Hit it DJ.”

  
Kevin put on an interesting performance. He used his sex appeal to his advantage, which the ladies were eating up. He swiveled his hips, bit his lips, and grinded on the microphone stand. He did not hold back, and to me it was apparent that most of the ladies could not contain their excitement. He lifted his shirt and the women lack of a better word went crazy. They cheered and I noticed that a few fainted. When the song was beginning to end, he glanced at Dipper and gave him a wink. He exited the stage to grab a drink from his table. He returned and motioned for me to enter the stage.

  
“Well, it is time to decide the winner of the sing-off.” The DJ announced. The crowd erupted in claps and cheering. “Everyone who is for Kevin, make some noise.”

  
The room erupted in clapping and cheering. Some were chanting his name before the DJ put a stop to the noise.

  
“Everyone for Wirt, you know what to do.” He gestured to me.

  
The entire room cheered and clapped. I was surprised by how many people enjoyed the performance.

  
“The winner is Wirt. Here is your Dinner for Two coupon for Spinach Dip. Do not use it all in one place.” The DJ teased as he handed the coupon into my hands.

  
The room continued to clap as I exit the stage to walk back to Dipper.

  
“Congrats on winning. What are you going to do with the coupon?” Dipper wondered.

  
“I do not know. But are you ready to return to the dorm, it is getting late and I want to get some rest.” I said.

  
“Yeah, let’s go.” He said.

  
We walked from our seats and out of the door. We got inside of the car and drove back to campus. We returned to campus in ten minutes and inside our room in five minutes. We each put on our most comfortable clothes, and talked about our favorite conspiracy theories with tea, apple cider, and popcorn. Because of this, neither of us fell asleep until three in the morning.

 

* * *

The next few days were speeding past us. Every day was spent with studying, finishing assignments, or discussing the end of the year project. Then we would eat in the local cafeteria for dinner and then back into the room. When night fell, it was time for sleeping and writing. Although I received more amounts of sleep, my need for writing increased.

  
Writing poetry has become a nightly ritual. While Dipper rests, I take a few minutes to write something. Sometimes the poems range from myself being overjoyed that my insomnia has been under control. Yet recently, Dipper has been the inspiration of my poetry. My heart would swell with joy whenever I thought about the young man. I could not stop myself from expressing how lucky I am to have him in my life. Then when I would lay in bed with him, my heart would beat a few times faster.

  
This shortly became a routine between the two of us, but as the weeks went on, I received a shot of reality. It was already Sunday and I received a phone call from my mother, stating that she was going to pick me up Tuesday afternoon to bring me home. Thanksgiving break was about to begin and I was not prepared to be stuck with the woman I called a mother.

  
Dipper was packing up some of his clothing and placing them inside a small suitcase.

  
“So you are leaving Tuesday?” Dipper asked.

  
“Unfortunately.”

  
“Well, I have to leave early tomorrow morning because my sister is coming home from Paris and my parents wants to kill two birds with one stone I guess.”

  
“That is unfortunate.” I frowned, but turned a smile towards him. “I hope you have a delightful time with your family.”

  
“I hope so too.” He said while putting his last shirt into the briefcase.

  
I begin to pack up my suitcase as well, while the room fell silent. I did not know what was going on inside of Dipper’s mind, but I was a bit saddened for the depart. For too many reasons to count, but we did not have a choice. That night, I did not do any writing, I just fell asleep with Dipper. Once I opened my eyes, Dipper and his suitcase were gone. I felt a slight pain in my heart but I tried my best to ignore it. I removed myself from my bed and noticed a note on my desk from Dipper.

  
**“Hey Wirt,**

  
**I had to leave super early this morning, like I told you last night. I’m going back to Cali yaaayyy (read: am I being sarcastic enough?) Anyway, could you be the best best friend in the world and grab me the work for ENG today? I would appreciate that v much!**  
**Also, have a great Thanksgiving break. I know you might not like going back (am I reading you right???) but eat tons, and don’t forget to come back! Lol, I need my English work.**

  
**Yours,**

**Dipper”**

  
It put a slight smile on my face to see he had thought about me when he woke. I walked from my desk and into my closet to grab clothing to wear. I decided to wear the orange sweater that Aunt Debra had made before I left home.

  
The day was a fast one to say the least. I attended my classes as if there was no rain inside of my soul. I ensured that I took excellent notes for Dipper and picked up this week’s assignment for the young man. Once I returned to my dorm, Vanessa smiled at me from the desk. I did not have to the time to speak to her however, I need to ensure that I was ready to live with my mother. I walked inside of my room and decided to practice my solo for the concert. The practice session lasted for ten minutes before my mother decided to give me a call.

  
“Wirt, I will be picking you up at around four tomorrow. So be ready.” She told me.

  
“Mother, I am always ready. Will you be on time?” I said. “I don’t wish for a repeat of what happened last time.”

  
“Wirt, I told you that your father—”

  
“Step-father,” I interrupted. “That man is not my father, and you know this.”

  
“Wirt, he is your father.” She insisted. "You should start treating him like he is, I will not tolerate—"

  
I rubbed my temple. “Mother, let's not talk about this. I apologize for bringing it up, it does not even matter.”

  
“Yes, it does, Wirt—”

  
“You’ll be here to pick me up tomorrow?”

  
“Yes, bu—”

  
“Then that’s all that matters, Mother. I will see you tomorrow, be safe huh?”

  
“…I will. I love you son.”

  
“I love you too.” I responded dryly.

  
She hung up the phone and I preceded to look at the assignments I received from my professors. I took it upon myself to finish the assignments because I will not be able to get anything done while in my mother’s care. The assignments did not take much time to complete, so I decided to eat inside of the cafeteria. I was about to message Dipper about food, but I stopped dead in my tracks when I remembered that he was not here. I walked downstairs and asked Vanessa if she would like to accompany me for dinner. Alas she had previously eaten, so I had to eat alone.

  
The experience was something I was not accustomed to anymore. I felt uncomfortable and lack of a better word awkward. I stayed to myself and removed myself from the cafeteria when I was finished. I went back inside of my room and attempted to take my mind off missing Dipper. I have become too accustomed to his presence that today does not feel normal without him. I attempted to watch television, which worked for a short period, however, once it was time for bed, I experienced hell. I had done my nightly ritual of writing poetry, but tonight my insomnia was full force. I was unable to fall asleep, even after I took my prescribed pills. I attempted to read, but it was unsuccessful. I attempted to drink warm milk, but also it was unsuccessful. I even attempted to listen to calming music, and I could relax the body. The mind however, continued to run. I was unable to fall asleep until four in the morning, which allowed for three hours of sleep.

  
The alarm sounded promptly at seven and I did not remove myself from bed until seven-thirty. This was not the best idea, but I needed the extra minutes of rest. I arrived to my eight am at exactly eight am. I was exhausted and refused to speak to anyone for the entirety of class. My professor found it suspicious, but did not comment on the behavior. Once the class ended, the professor pulled me aside to ask me if I was okay. I explained that I had not slept well, and the professor nodded and allowed for me to exit. The next professor however, did not remain silent about my behavior.

  
“Mr. Abberly, are you doing alright? Are you sick?” The professor asked.

  
“I am extremely fucking exhausted. My amount of sleep last night is equivalent to the amount of hopes and dreams I will have after I graduate from this school.” I deadpanned. The professor blinked in surprise before sighing.

  
“Go get some sleep or some coffee. You may leave early if you like. We will see you next week.” He spoke. The class nodded in agreement and I stood from seat and walked to the local coffee shop.

  
I ordered Americano, and I took a few sips of the beverage. I felt a bit refreshed and traveled to my next class. Luckily for me, it was cancelled which gave me enough time to finish the coffee and walking to my dorm. Vanessa was at the desk and immediately commented on my look.

  
“Dude, you look like utter shit.”

  
“Thank you for stating the obvious, would you like a sticker?” I said sarcastically.

  
Vanessa rolled her eyes. “No, but I would like to know how much sleep did you get last night?”

  
“I don’t know. Three hours maybe.”

  
“Insomnia acting up?”

  
“I don’t know.” I leaned against the desk, despite Vanessa hitting my arm to get off. “This hasn’t happened in months and I tried taking my pills last night but nothing worked. I might need a higher dosage.”

  
“Maybe,” she nodded sagely. “But if you haven’t been taking your pills, then what has been putting you to sleep?”

  
“I don’t know. Usually Dipper sleeps next to me and I just fall asleep. But he left yesterday, so I don’t know. Everything has been really weird since he has been gone.”  
“Weird like how?” She squinted at me.

  
“Well, I have been experiencing pain in my chest and last night, I wrote more poetry about him.”

  
Vanessa let out a short laugh, which to me sounded like a snort. I gave her a deadpan look, and she grinned innocently at me.

  
“Wirt, do you miss dipper?” she continued to smile.

  
“Of course, I do. He is my best friend.” I told her. Vanessa smile grew and leaned forward at her desk.

  
“Are you sure it isn’t because you like him more than a friend?” she whispered, annunciating every word. I stopped leaning on the desk, and back away slightly, crossing my arms.

  
“I can’t like him as more than a friend. I would be breaking the bro code and I don’t want to break the bro code. I will not be a side hoe. Or a rebound.” I spoke. With the lack sleep, my words came from my mouth like vomit. I could not stop the words from falling and at some point, my hearing refused to hear my voice or anyone else’s for that matter. If Vanessa hadn’t shaken my shoulders, I would not have known I was speaking.

  
“Damn you speak a lot when you are tired. But what the hell are you talking about?” she questioned.

  
“About what?”

  
“The bro code.” She raised an eyebrow.

  
“Oh. My best friend Sarah explained to me the bro code.” I nodded, recalling what she told me. It was a weird night for the both of us, considering we were together at that point. Fun adventures indeed.

  
“Can I borrow your phone to call her about this?”

  
“Sure, if you like.” I said, handing Vanessa the phone. She looked though my contacts till she found Sarah, and gazed back at me. She pointed to the large desk she worked at. I looked at her confused.

  
“In the meantime, you will be sleeping behind the desk. I want to make sure you actually get some rest before you have to go home.” She continued as she walked me over to the desk.

  
I laid on the ground while covered by her light blue blanket. It was soft, fluffy, and comfortable. I fell asleep as Vanessa took my phone to call Sarah. The nap I received was very needed for the survival of others. However, it was cut short when Vanessa lightly kicked me awake.

  
“I think your family is here to pick you up. Your little brother is going upstairs to your room.” She told me.

  
I quickly rose from my sleeping position and up the stairs. As expected, Greg was knocking on all the doors in the middle hallway. He was halfway down the room when I had to stop him.

  
“Big brother O’ mine, there you are!” He exclaimed as I approached him. His gangly arms swung as he ran to hug me. I picked Greg up and spun him around, smiling as he started to laugh. I placed him back on the ground, and pat his head.

  
“Greg, where is mom?” I asked.

  
“She wanted to stay in the car, so I could find you and take you downstairs.” He gave me a boyish grin. Ah, my little brother was a cinnamon roll.

  
_Why the hell did you let him run though this dorm alone, mother? Stop adding strikes against you._ I thought as we walked towards my room.

  
We walked inside the room and grabbed my belongings for the trip to my mother’s home. We walked out of the room, and I locked the door before walked to the elevator. Once on the first floor, we walked past Vanessa and out of the front doors. My mother was parked in front of the dorm with a smile on her face. I placed my belongings in the trunk of the tiny rental car.

  
“Awww look at my son, so handsome.” She exclaimed while she hugged me. She held me in her arms for a few seconds and I put myself inside of the car. I reclined the seat and closed my eyes to sleep.

  
“Wirt honey, do you want to eat anything before we get on the plane?”

  
“No thank you. All I would like to do is sleep.” I answered rolling my head away from her.

  
“Can I have a burger mom?” Greg asked.

  
“Sure honey.” She answered gleefully.

  
After the stop at a local fast food restaurant, we were on our way to the airport. Once we made it to the airport, everything was a haze to me. I do not know what had happened, but we were inside the plane for our five-hour flight home. The ride was relaxing, soothing, and quiet for the most part. I continued my rest while on the flight undisturbed and unbothered for the rest of the travel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would very much like to thank BTS for getting me though editing, and keeping me awake to even post this. Ahhh, bless. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry it took so long, Sisiko and I are constantly busy with school, but we should have time during our winter break to write some more!  
> We would love to read comments!  
> Thank you for your patience!  
> _Unravel & Sisiko_


	9. Impossible year(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How it all began: Wirt edition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG Y'ALL, WERE BACK FROM THE 7 MONTH HIATUS (idk if I can really count it as a hiatus, since I was just being lazy and not wanting to edit 30+ pages for one chapter, on top of my course work, soz y'all ;_; )
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, this has been a long time coming! The next chapter should be out (HOPEFULLY) within the next couple weeks. Thank you for your patience, and dedication to this fic, y'all are amazing! uwu 
> 
> Like always, I apologize if there are any misspellings/ etc. in this chapter. This chapter is a big boi and took like 7 hrs to edit. 
> 
> Enjoy, Lovelies~!

**(Wirt POV)**

 

My life began somewhat promisingly.

I was the only child of Johnathan and Cyndy Abberly; the world seemed abundant to me, and play time was my favorite time outside my studies While I was growing up, Mom and Dad had to work odd hours, so dad would spend time with me during the day. In the morning, Dad would wake me up to play games and teach me guitar. In the afternoon, Papa would teach me manners and my basic elementary studies. Then in the evening, Aunt Debra and I played dress up. She would put me in dresses and put my hair in pigtails. Then when night arrived, I would change into my pajamas and listen to Mom tell me stories.

It was a daily routine, until I turned four.

Sebastian, or better known to me as Papa at the time, thought that it was time for me to start school and wanted me to be sent to a private school in the neighborhood. Mom didn’t want to argue and agreed that I could be sent there. On the first day of school, Papa woke me up instead of Dad. He ordered me to brush my teeth, brush my hair, and put on presentable clothes for the first day. Papa wanted me to look and behave like a gentleman. He scolded me for slouching and not using proper table etiquette when I was sitting at the breakfast table.

“Son, do not slouch. A gentleman never slouches.” He scolded.

“Yes, papa.”

After breakfast, Papa dropped me off at school and gave me a huge hug.

 “Son, I love you.” He whispered.

“I love you too, papa!” I beamed, I waved him goodbye.

After the first day of school, every morning began and ended that way—wake up, brush my teeth, get dressed in my uniform, eat breakfast with Papa, go to school, then get picked up by Dad at the end of the day. I would do my homework and play guitar with Dad. Then Aunt Debra and I would either play dress up or cook dinner for everyone. I always had so much fun cooking with her, and letting her put me in dresses. After dinner was made, Dad would go to work, I would sometimes cry because I would miss him, but he reassured me every time, telling me he loved me and would never leave me. Mom would come home not too long after he left, and she would read me a story before tucking me in for bed.

Everything was fine until it wasn’t.

Mom and Dad started fighting.

The first fight I remember started when I was around five. Mom and Dad were in their room, door partly cracked, their voices carrying down the hall to my room. I remember it being dark out as I walked to their room to see what was going on. Mom kept repeating that she found a dress in Dad’s closet and that meant he was cheating on her with someone else. Dad kept insisting that the dress was not his and he had no idea who it had belonged to. The dress in question was laying on top of the bed. It was a light blue vintage dress that I knew could only belong to Aunt Debra. I gave a small sound and Mom turned her gaze towards me.

“Wirt, why are you out of bed?” She asked, making her way to me. “You have school in the morning and it is passed your bedtime.”

“I couldn’t sleep. You and Daddy were being loud and it woke me up.” I told her. She looked at Dad and then back to me.

“I’m sorry, honey. Your father and I did not mean to wake you up.” She said sincerely.

“It’s okay, mommy.” I smiled. She walked over to me and grabbed my hand, leading me back to my room. She helped me back into bed, and tucked me in for the second time that night, kissing my forehead.

Before she left, I asked, “Mommy, why were you yelling at daddy? Is it because Aunt Debra left her dress in daddy’s closet?” My Mom paused at the door, and looked back at me with a humoring smile.

“Sweet heart, you don’t have an Aunt Debra.”

 “Yes, I do. She plays with me when you are at work.”  

“Honey, you don’t have an Aunt Debra and that is the end of this discussion. Now go to sleep.” She ordered.

“But mommy…”

“I said go to bed Wirt. Good night.” She told me while slamming the door.

I got under my sheets and tried to go to sleep, but it was hard when Mom kept screaming at Dad. The next few nights stayed the same, except Dad wasn’t talking anymore but Papa was.

Sebastian did not handle the arguments well. He was an excellent debater and never raised his voice. He was calm in chaotic situations, but when it came to mom, he slowly began to grow cold towards her.  He would shut her down whenever they spoke and Dad was never around. The house was always tense and I didn’t know what to do. I wanted to play the guitar with Dad, but Papa wanted me to focus on school instead of playing the guitar. He began to scold me more when I slouched or had my elbows on the table. Then when mom would come home, she and Papa would fight some more. She would say that we didn’t need Papa and that she wanted him to leave. Those nights I cried myself to sleep. I wanted to play with Dad and Aunt Debra desperately. I missed the harmony that surrounded the house and waited for normalcy to enter my home once again.

Then, one day, the thing I waited for so long came back. I came home from school and Aunt Debra was in the kitchen cooking dinner. I dropped my backpack and ran to her with tears running down my face. I wrapped my arms around her and refused to let go, shaking with sobs as she petted me head.

“I-I missed you so so much, Aunt Debra.” I blubbered. Her arms embraced me tightly, and she started rubbing my back in small circles, trying to stop my sobs. “I-I thought I w-wasn’t going to see you again! Mommy kept saying that you didn’t exist.”  

“Oh honey, I’m sorry I have been away so long. I have missed you so much and couldn’t be gone any longer. Let me finish making dinner, and we can go play dress up.” She had told me with a smile.

She let go of me and went back to cooking dinner. I walked to the dinner table and started my homework, smiling as I wiped away my leftover tears with the back of my hand. The homework during that wasn’t too difficult and I finished rather quickly. After a while, I started to smell the aroma of macaroni and cheese, chicken tenders, and green beans coming from the kitchen.

“Is dinner ready yet?” I asked from the table.

“Almost.” Aunt Debra replied.

Ten minutes later, she walked out of the kitchen and cut off the lights.

“Okay, dinner is ready and we can play. Only if you have finished your homework.” Her smile was warm, and I couldn’t help but nod enthusiastically, as I showed her my homework to look over. She went through each paper with smile and encouraging nod.

“Okay, little sir, you have finished your homework and has earned yourself a few hours of playing.” She exclaimed while handing me the homework sheet.

I put the homework back in my folder and placed it inside my backpack. I took Aunt Debra and my backpack to my room, throwing the backpack in my closet. I had quickly changed out of my school clothes and placed the clothes in the hamper (like papa had taught me to do), shrugging on a robe. I went to the back of my closet, and grabbed all the hidden dresses out of my closet to play dress up. Aunt Debra’s eyes twinkled when she saw all the dresses and grabbed her disposable camera. Whenever I put on each dress, she had to take at least two pictures before making me put on another dress. I remember smiling so hard that my cheeks had started to hurt, but I didn’t care, because my Aunt Debra was back. It wasn’t until Aunt Debra had put down the camera and looked at the time that I knew our time was almost over. It was already time for Mom to get off work, which meant that Aunt Debra would have to leave.

“I don’t want you to leave Aunt Debra. I was having fun.” I cried out, running into her arms.

“I know, honey. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?” She questioned sweetly. “I know your birthday is coming up in soon and I wanted to know if there is anything you want me to make?”

I buried my face into her shirt. “Can you make me a dress like the one in daddy’s closet?” was my muffled response.

“Of course. I will start on it right away, my adorable prince.” She cuddled me closer.

She held on to me for a few more minutes before she had to let go. She kissed my forehead and walked out the door. I took off the dress I was wearing and put on my pajamas. I walked downstairs and saw my mom walking through the door.

“Hello honey, how was school?” my Mom asked.

“It was good.” I told her as I walked into the dining room.

“Have you eaten anything yet?” she asked, taking off her bag.

I sat down at the table. “Nope.”

She huffed and walked into the kitchen. She warmed up the dinner and made my plate of food. She placed it in front of me and walked to her room. I was eating the chicken tenders when I heard Mom yelling. She was upset that Dad hadn’t fed me on time, but it wasn’t his fault. Aunt Debra and I were playing and forgot to eat something. Dad just apologized and left their room. He made himself a plate and took a seat at the dining room table.

“I’m sorry I forgot to feed you, son.” Dad said sadly.

“It’s okay daddy, it wasn’t your fault.” I patted his arm, shoving a chicken tender in my mouth. “Me and Aunt Debra were playing and forgot to eat.”

Dad just looked at me, his lips in a thin line. “Son, who is aunt Debra?”

“Well, Aunt Debra is a person who lives inside you, daddy. She is nice and plays dress up with me. She makes dresses and cooks dinner for everyone.” I gestured wildly, showing my excitement and love for her.

Dad sat at the table shocked and bewildered at the information given to him. He sat there in silence and I continued to talk about aunt Debra, until he stopped me.

“Son, have you talked to anyone else?” he asked worriedly.

“I talk to papa every day before school.” I answered.

“Who is papa?”

“He is like you but wants me to be smart and a gentleman. He teaches me manners, and be a big meanie sometimes.” I explained while taking another bite of food.

Dad did not say another word and Mom walked out of her room and into the dining room.

“Jonathan, shouldn’t you be going to work right now?” She asked. He nodded, and stood to leave.

Dad looked back at me, opening and closing his mouth, before saying, “Cyndy, I think Wirt knows about the personalities.”

Mom stood so still, I thought time stopped. “Jonathan don’t be ridiculous. Wirt is a child. He could never understand something as complex as that.” Her voice came out like ice, cold just like the glare she gave Dad.

“Cyndy, our son is smarter than you think. Ask him about it.” He spoke hand gesturing to me. “He knows.”

“Fine. Wirt, do you know what split personality disorder is?” She asked, voice condescending. I shook my head and, looking at my dinner, pushing leftover mac n cheese around my plate. “As you can see, he does not know what it is. So, can we please stop talking about it.” She concluded.

“No.” Dad huffed angerly. “Wirt, can you tell mommy about papa and your aunt Debra?”

I looked at mom and explained everything that I had known about Sebastian and aunt Debra. As I continued, her face contorted into an ugly expression I couldn’t adeptly describe. Looking back on it, it could only be one thing.

Disgust.

Once I was done talking, she just sat in silence.

“Wirt, how do you about those people?” she said.

“They play with me and I talk to them.”

Dad looked hesitantly satisfied. “I told you Wirt knew. He’s a very smart boy, he must get it from my side of the family.”

“Jonathan, I do not want them talking to Wirt anymore.” She stabbed the tension in the room, making the air heavy, with the bite in her words. I kept my gaze towards my dad, as he looked like the was going through a thousand emotions at once. I let out a shuddery breath when Dad started to talk.

“Why not, Cyndy?”

“Wirt, go to your room. Daddy and I need to talk.” She ordered.

My heart jumped to my throat, and tears formed in the corner of my eyes. “Are you and daddy going to fight again? You two have been fighting a lot and I don’t like it. Can you please just get along?”

Dad hugged me tightly and assured me that everything was going to be okay. I walked into my room and laid in my bed. It was quiet for a while and I could fall asleep for what felt like a few minutes before the fighting started again. This time the fight was centered around me. Mom kept screaming that I was a child and shouldn’t be knowing about Dad’s condition. He yelled back saying that I had a right to know about it, since I was communicating with them in the first place. The screaming from both sides didn’t stop until I walked out the door. Tears ran down my face as I ran to Dad’s side.

“Stop!” I screamed.

 Dad got down to my level, and frantically asked me what was wrong.

“I-I heard you guys fighting again and-and this time i-it was about me. Did I d-do something wrong?” I asked in between tears.

“No, son. It is not your fault.” Dad said.

“Oh Wirt, you are never the reason we are fighting.” She sighed, before glaring at Dad. “It’s just that Mommy wants Daddy to get rid of Papa and aunt Debra.”

“Why?” I asked, voice thick with emotions.

“Well, your mother—” he spat the word. “believes that they are a bad influence on you and can hurt you.”

“But I love Papa and aunt Debra would never hurt me.” I sniffed.

“Honey, I am not sure about that. They are not like your father; they don’t know you and can be bad people.” Mom insisted.

“But they do know me. Papa takes me to school and says he loves me every day.” I explained. “And aunt Debra plays with me and cooks dinner every night. They know my birthday and my favorite color.”

“I think our son understands them better than you do it seems. Like I said earlier, our son is smarter than you think he is.” Dad said with a smirk.

“Jonathan, you know I do not feel comfortable with other people raising our son. He will pick up some bad habits from those two. I demand you start taking your pills and going into therapy. I do not care how smart our son is, he is a child and does not know what he wants.” She yelled.

“You cannot force me to go or do anything. I am a grown ass man and can make my own decisions.” Dad yelled back.

“Yeah! Daddy is a grown ass man.” I repeated.

“Wirtimer Bénézet Abberly do not say that again! You see Jonathan, they are rubbing off on him and I do not like it. You are his father and should be playing with him and taking care of him. They are not his family, and frankly, if this continues I don’t know if we will last any longer if they stay.” She spoke while leaving the room.

Dad didn’t say anything after that, he brought me back to bed, and went to work. The next morning when I woke for school, he was sleeping on the couch and I knew things weren’t going to be the same. Those words, “ **I don’t know if we will last any longer if they stay** ” wounded Dad more than anything, and even though I was too young to realize, it was the fear of losing me that made him change. He started to act different around the house. He didn’t smile, or want to do anything besides lock himself in his room. Then at night, there would be faint whimpers of pain coming from the bathroom. He was not himself and Mom was no help. She decided to work the later shifts and avoided coming home until after dad left for work. And on the days, he didn’t have to go to work, she would stay at grandma’s house. It seemed like there was nothing he could do. He was in pain to allow for Mom to be happy, and she did nothing to bring him the same happiness. One night I had to put an end to his suffering.

 It was two nights before my birthday. It was a late night and I was cozy in bed, until a crashing noise woke me. It was coming from the bathroom and it was Sebastian’s voice screaming in agony. I quickly jumped out bed and ran into the bathroom. Sebastian was sitting next to the toilet, hand clenched on the edge of the sink counter. He was mumbling something I could not quite understand, but he was in pain.

“Papa are you okay?” I asked worriedly.

 “Of course, son.” He lied with a painted-on smile.

“Papa, why are you lying to me?” I asked while folding my arms.

“Son, I am fine. Your dad just has a headache and had to take medicine, that’s all.” He lied again.

I walked over to Sebastian and took the bottle from off the sink. I examined the white pill bottle for a few seconds before running out of the bathroom. I ran to the back yard and went to the tiny lake behind our house. The moon and stars glistened in the clear water. I took a deep breath and throw the bottle with full force. I watched as the bottle floated away before returning home. I walked back toward the bathroom, and spotted Sebastian struggling to walk to where I was. I ran to him, and hugged Sebastian tight.

“Son, where did you go?” He asked as he wrapped his arms around me.

“I went to the lake to throw away the bottle of medicine.”

“Wirtimer Bénézet Abberly, you did what?!” Sebastian yelled, incredulous. “Why did you throw that bottle in the lake? They were quite expensive and belonged to your Dad.” Sebastian scolded.

“Because it was hurting daddy and you. Daddy has been acting strange and is unhappy. The bottle was making him sad and it was hurting you and maybe aunt Debra.” I answered honestly.

“But son, your father was taking the pills to make himself feel better. He wanted to make you and your mommy happy.” His voice was soft, watery.

“But I am happy. You, daddy, and aunt Debra make me happy. I don’t care what mommy says, I love you and don’t want any of you to be sad.” I said, holding Sebastian tighter.

“I love you too son. I will always love you.” Sebastian said thickly.

I had never seen Sebastian cry, but that night was something different—real. He did not want to let go of me the entire night. We cried together and I grew closer with the person who I thought was the meanest parent in the world.  He was vulnerable and was done with being strong for the family in that moment. When he felt strong enough, he carried me back into my room.

“Papa, promise me that you will not take the medicine again.” I murmured, clutching his shirt as he sat down on my bed. Sebastian kissed my forehead, and laid me down, pulling my blanket over my body.

“I promise that we will never take that medicine again. Now get some sleep, my angel.” He whispered.

He rose from the bed and walked back into his room. The next night, Mom returned home from work. For the first time in months, it was silent in the house. I thought it was because they were getting along and everything was going to be okay. I also thought it was because they didn’t want to argue because my birthday was the next day. I went to sleep the night before my birthday thinking everything was going to be fine. However, when day broke, I would soon realize that the silence the night before was a shift in the Abberly home.

I jumped out of bed excitedly for my birthday party to start. I figured it was early, but I was too excited to wait. I wanted the gift aunt Debra promised and to spend time with a happy family. I ran to my parents’ room and heard my mom softly crying, so I opened the door softly.

“What’s wrong mommy?”

“Oh, nothing son. It’s just your father left this morning and I don’t think he is going to be seeing you for your birthday.” She said, wiping her face.

“But why did he leave mommy?” I asked

“Son, it is complicated.” She came over to me and got to my eye level. She took a second before speaking again. “But that does not matter right now. I will throw you the best birthday ever in his place. It’s not every day that my little man turns six years old.” She said with a sweet smile.

At the time, I accepted that as an answer.

The rest of my birthday was a complete disaster. My mom thought it would be a smart idea to have the party at the local park. However, she failed to look up the weather for the day. After we set up everything for the party, it started to pour; so, we had to move the party to our house. We decorated our little home and cooked a nice meal for our guests, who were my mom’s side of the family. My aunts were the only people to arrive, and they were twenty minutes late. Then they complained the entire time they were there. They complained about the food, the house, and my dad. They went on and on about how my mom could do better and how he was a horrible man to leave his family. My mother took it in and played the victim well.

Then I had to deal with my aunts’ children, who lack of a better word, bullied me until I cried. I have about six cousins between my three aunts that attended the birthday party. Two came from my eldest aunt, who was wealthy. They were both girls and got anything they could ever want with a snap of a finger. My other aunt had two boys, who were not much older than me. They were into playing rough and eating glue whenever possible. My last aunt had a boy and a girl, who were toddlers and slobbered on everything. It was a complete cluster fuck in my room.

The girls complained that didn’t have anything to play with and didn’t want to touch any of my toys because the toys weren’t “cool enough.” The boys got angry at me because I refused to wrestle them or allow them to put gum or glue into my hair. The toddlers just cried because they wanted to be with their mom. Once the girls stopped complaining about my toys, they found the dresses that Aunt Debra made me. They took them off their hangers and tried to put them on.

I demanded that they put the back on their hangers and

“Why should we? These dresses are for girls and as I can see, you are a boy. Unless, you are gay?” One of the girls said.

“I’m not gay.” I crossed my arms.

“Then you shouldn’t care if we wear them.” The girl continued.

“They are mine. My aunt Debra made them for me and not you.” I screamed as I ripped the dresses out of their hand.

The older of the two girls pushed me onto the ground and smirked at me.

“Well I guess you are gay.” She taunted.

“I am not gay. Stop calling me that.” I yelled.

She grabbed me by my legs and put me in closet. I banged for them to let me out.

“You can’t get out until you admit that you’re gay.” She laughed.

I continued to bang and scream for them to set me free, but I only heard laughter. I was terrified inside the darkness and I just cried. I did not know what to do, and I just wanted my birthday party to be over and just talk to my dad. After a minute, I heard my mom walk into the room and the children leaving. She opened the door and I ran to her.

“Honey, why are you in the closet?” she asked.

“M-Mommy! I want my birthday p-party to be over! I-I want everyone to leave.” I sobbed into her dress. 

“Honey, we can’t do that, it is rude.” My mom said.

“I don’t care. They picked on me and hurt my feelings.”

“But honey, your cousins were just playing with you.”

“They hurt my feelings and I don’t want to play with them anymore.” I yelled.

“Okay. After you cut the cake, then you don’t have to play with them. Deal?”

I nodded my head and we walked into the dining room. Everyone was sitting at the table waiting for me. They sung the happy birthday song and with mom’s help, I cut the cake. The cake was tasty but I couldn’t enjoy it because I just wanted to go back into my room.

“Mom. Wirt has a dress in his room and he won’t let me have.” The older girl told her mother.

“Wirt doesn’t have a dress in his room.” Mom said.

“Yes, he does. He has a lot of them in there and he won’t give them to me and my sister.” The older girl pouted.

“Well, as of today he will give you all of his dresses. Wirt, give your cousins the dresses.” Mom said.

I blinked.

“No.”

Mom was silent for 2.5 seconds.

“What did you just say young man?” She questioned sternly.

“I said no. Aunt Debra made those dresses for me and I will not give them away.”

“Wirt, I am going to tell you this again, you do not have an aunt Debra and you will give your cousins those dresses.” She ordered.

“No.” I yelled as I ran into my room and locked the door.

I put the dresses back into my closet as my mom screamed from the other side of the door. I ignored the sounds and the screams and just focused on the dresses. Once the screaming stopped, I took a seat in front of my door. The eldest girl repeated that I was gay and her mother complained how I was a disobedient child and how my mother should be ashamed of herself. After five minutes of complaining, they finally left the party. I climbed into bed and cried for a few minutes before my mom knocked on the door again.

“Wirt open this door right now. We need to talk about your behavior today.” I could hear the anger in her voice.

I remained in bed and refused to move. I did not like being in trouble with my mom, but I was vulnerable and believed that my actions were justified.

“Do not make me call your father and tell him what you did today. You have to the count of three before I give him a call.” She threatened.

She started counting and I was getting scared. I wanted to hear my dad’s voice but I didn’t want him to be upset with me. I climbed out of bed once she reached three and stood by the door. I wanted to open the door, but my body refused to unlock the door. She walked away from the door and I could hear her go into her room. She walked back to my door, talking loudly to my Dad.

“You need to speak with him right now!” She yelled. “Wirt, your father would like to talk to you.”

I unlocked the door and grabbed the phone from her hand.

“Hi daddy…” I greeted worriedly.

“Son, your mother told me that you have been misbehaving. What is going on?” Papa asked sternly.

“My cousins were being mean to me and tried to take away the dresses aunt Debra made me. So, I didn’t want to play with them anymore and they locked me in my closet and called me gay…I was scared papa. Then when I told mommy about it, she told me that were just playing and they didn’t mean it. I wanted my birthday party to be over, but she said no. I begged her and she told me that after cake everyone can go home. When we had cake, the girl cousins wanted to keep my dresses and I told them no. Then they called me gay again and I ran to my room.” I recalled as tears ran down my face.

Papa tried to console me over the phone, but my tears continued to run down my face. I just wanted today to be over and I wanted my dad to come home.

“Papa, when are coming home? I want you to come home now.” I asked as the tears were coming to an end.

“Son, I’m not coming home. I will be living in Paris, France as of today. I am so sorry you had a bad birthday, but I promise that I will make it up to you. Now give the phone to your mother so I can talk to her. I love you son.” Dad told me gently.

“I love you too” I told him as I gave the phone to my mother.

I walked back into my room as I heard her screaming at Dad through the phone. I figured it was about me and climbed back into my bed. I cried a bit more over the news of my dad moving to Paris, France. I thought I would never see my dad again, but in that next year, my life changed completely.

After my sixth birthday, everything was different. I was taken out of the private school, and started attending the public school next to my Mom’s job. This was her way of killing two birds with one stone. She could go to work as long as she wanted without worrying about getting me back and forth to school. She would need to be at work by seven, so she would drop me off at school by six thirty, which was an hour and a half before school started. I ate disgusting breakfast food every morning, and was constantly pick on by my classmates for being “too smart.” Teachers would attempt to convince my mother to place me in the higher-grade levels, because I was performing at a higher-grade level. She declined at each offer claiming that I should interact with children my own age. I also participated in after school activities that were offered by the school. My mother forced me to join our school’s soccer team and tutoring sessions. The soccer team practiced every day at six and tutoring ended at five, so I had no excuse to miss soccer practice. My mother wanted to ensure that I was occupied until seven o’clock. On days when I didn’t have soccer practice, I was helping the teachers and janitors until seven o’clock.

Once it was time to go home, I would get the chance to talk to my dad, Sebastian, and Aunt Debra about my day. After an hour or two, I would eat dinner and go to sleep to start the whole day all over again. This was my life without my dad in the picture. It was not the best life to live, but it was my life, until my seventh birthday arrived. That year, my birthday was going to be on a Monday, which would mean that I would have to have the party the weekend after. For my birthday, my mom brought cupcakes for all my classmates in the classroom. They sung happy birthday to me and I didn’t have to stay afterschool because we were going to plan my birthday party. That year I wanted it to be a princess party where everyone dresses up and have fun. She agreed to the party and I was happy. When we returned to our home, I ran to my room and grabbed one of the dresses aunt Debra made for me. I tried on the dress with my uniform still on and spun around with it on. I thought I was going to look nice, so I ran into my mom’s room to show her what I wanted to wear for my party.

“Mommy, isn’t it pretty?”

“Why are you wearing you that?” she angrily asked.

“I want to wear it for my birthday party. Aunt Debra made it for me and I thought it would look nice for the party.” I smiled.

“Take that off! No son of mine will be wearing a dress to a birthday party. And quit saying that name, you do not and will not end up like a crossdressing weirdo like your father. You do not have an aunt Debra and never will.” She said, arms crossed, stare heavy on me.

I stared back at her, tired of always having to explain. “Yes, I do mommy. I talk to her every day when I come home. She was the one who picked out this dress and told me to wear it.”

She gave me a look little 7-year-old me had never seen before. Back then, I thought she was just mad, but it was gaze full of anger, disgust, and pure hate. The woman transformed in front of me, becoming someone who was not my mother, but just a vile stranger.

“I am not telling you this again. Take off that dress before I have to give you a spanking! I will not tolerate this behavior anymore. You are a boy, and boys do not wear dresses. Better yet, give me all the dresses in your closet so I can give them away.” She roared.

“No. Aunt Debra gave them to me and I want to keep them.” I held my ground.

She walked to her closet and grabbed the belt to give me a spanking. She grabbed by my arm and spanked my butt. It hurt for a little bit, but I stood my ground. The spanking lasted for a few minutes until I continued to refuse to let her have the dresses. This increased the spankings for another minute. In total the spanking lasted for three minutes, but I still refused to change my decision.

“Since you are misbehaving, I am going to tell your father and your birthday party is cancelled. Now go to your room and think about what you have done.” She ordered.

I did as I was told and took off the dress I was wearing. I placed it back in the closet and laid on my bed for a second when my mother handed me the phone. Papa was on the phone and I explained my case once again. He scolded me for being disobedient to my mother, but also got mad at my mother. We talked for another few minutes and he explained that he was still coming to see me and throw me a party himself. Once we were done speaking, he hung up the phone and I returned it to my mom. I did not speak to her and walked into the living room to watch television. The rest of the day was in silence, and the rest of the week blurred together.

Saturday was full of surprises. Dad arrived at the house early in the morning and Aunt Debra made me a birthday breakfast. Mom locked herself in her room for the entire day, while Dad and I planned the day of events. He first showed me all the pictures of Paris and my grandparents on his side of the family. Then Sebastian took me to get ice cream, and Aunt Debra took me to the park. I was having a lot of fun and enjoyed the day we spent together. When we got home, mom yelled at dad for letting me eat ice cream so early in the morning. It reminded me of the life before dad left. I missed the harmony of the home before the fighting and yelling.

Mom made dinner and a cake to finish off the day. Everything was going swell until mom ruined it.

“So, Jonathan, I was thinking that you and Wirt can clean out his closet of all of his old clothes and those dresses he keeps going on about.” She said.

“Why is that?” Dad paused in eating his cake, putting down his fork.

“I was thinking that since Wirt is attending a school closer to my job, we should move somewhere closer to that district so that he could walk back and forth to school every day. The neighborhood is nice and he could make some friends in the neighborhood. Besides, there is no reason for us to stay here anymore.” She explained.

“I can understand that—moving and what not. This place does have a lot of memories that I think we both want to forget. But why are you against our son having his dresses?” Dad asked.

“Well…” Mom hesitated. “I just think that it would be good for Wirt. He is a growing boy and I don’t want him to end up like…well…” She took a second before continuing her thought. As though she wanted to be careful of her words to ensure that neither dad or I would be offended. “I just don’t want our son to be bullied for dressing up like a girl and being called names.” She concluded.

“Hm, that sounds reasonable. However, I do not think taking away his dresses will solve the potential problem of bullying. Our son is highly intelligent and will be bullied because of it.” Sebastian spoke without looking at my mother. His voice dropping low as he continued to speak.  “However, the way _you_ handle the bullying will _definitely_ solve the problem entirely.”

Mom huffed at the sarcastic tone. “I just think that our son shouldn’t wear girl clothes is all. Kids can be cruel and make fun of him for it.” She explained.

Papa looked up at my mother and gave her a cold smile. The atmosphere of the room had shifted in a matter of seconds.

“Well Cyndy, if you truly believe that bullying will stop because he conforms into what society wants him to be, then you are as unintelligent as I thought you were. There is nothing wrong with our son being different and quite frankly I am happy that Debra handmade those dresses for him. I understand you are looking out for Wirt’s well-being, and I thank you for that, however, kids are going to make fun of others regardless of what they say, do, or think.” Sebastian said. “I would had liked to think that Wirt had a safe space here to be himself and not to be ridiculed for being who he wants to be, and have your full support. Obviously, I was wrong. You seem to just as poisonous as those kids who hurt our son.”

Sebastian took a sip of coffee. “If our son likes to wear dresses, then let the boy be. You can let him wear dresses at home, can’t you? If you don’t want him wearing dresses in public, okay then, but at least let Wirt wear what he wants at home. If that means dresses, then so be it.”

The room fell into silence and my mother’s jaw had dropped. Sebastian went back to his cake and I sat and watched everything unfold. My mother never took her eyes off Sebastian. Her eyes were full of hate and disgust. It was the look she had given me when she saw me in the dress.

“You cannot be serious” she hissed.

“Quite serious actually. Wirt, always remember to be yourself. But for now, I need you to go to your room. Your mother and I need to speak with one another.” Sebastian told me.

I nodded, walked to my room, and locked the door. I pressed my ear against the door to hear everything that was happening. In the beginning, everything was muffled and I could only hear bits and pieces of the conversation. But as time when on, mother begin to yell and everything was easier to hear. Besides the usual, ‘I hate you’s, there was nothing new about the fight. Except this time, the fight went too far for Sebastian.

“I don’t want our son to be a crossdressing, punk like you.” She screamed.

That word ran through my head for a few minutes. I remembered that my mother had called me that when she saw my dress. At the time, I never knew what the word had meant and why mother kept saying that about dad. But that night, dad stepped in a changed everything.

“I want a divorce.” Dad told my mother.

“I’ll file for the divorce then!” She spat.

“You don’t have too. I already did, just sign the papers and I’ll send them to my lawyer’s tomorrow.”

“Fine.” She yelled.

She walked into her room and slammed the door shut to only have it opened again by dad to give her the paperwork. I ran into my bed to cry. I didn’t want my family to be split apart because of me. I just wanted everyone to be happy. 

And I guess I failed. 

* * *

The next morning, Dad was gone and Mom locked herself in her room. The home of the Abberly’s was no more. Within the next month, my mother and I moved closer to my school. I started walking back and forth to school, while she went to work. Mom continued to argue with my Dad about things I didn’t quite understand at the time and about me. They would have to go to court to settle the visitation situation. Mom didn’t want me anywhere near my father, while my dad demanded that I have time with him. After each court session, mom would come home screaming and yelling about how much she hated my father. I never quite understood what the problem was in the first place, but I just stayed to myself. This ordeal happened for about a month until the judge ruled that in favor of my dad. Both parents had to allow me to stay with each parent for a maximum of one year, unless of uncontrolled conflicts.

My mother was highly upset with the ruling but attempted to comply. However, my mother still found a way to keep me away from my father for two years. She made sure that she placed me in programs throughout the school year that had a mandatory trip out of the state during the summer. Before my dad could come and pick me up, I would be gone. This would have continued to go on until Sebastian took her to court. By this time, I was eight years old and had to attend the session. I watched as the lawyers for both sides of the case pleaded their ideas to the female judge. She listened and jotted down some notes until she finally spoke her ruling. She was once again in favor of my father and mother had to allow me to live with him for two years instead of the one.

“This is ruling is temporary. Once the two years are up, you must send the child back and the original ruling will be put back into place.” The judge explained.

“I understand your honor.” Sabastian replied.

“Case dismissed” The judged yelled slamming down her gavel.

My mother remained silent, grabbed her things, and walked out the court. My father followed behind and grabbed me. He was beyond excited and joyful to have me in his arms. He held me tight as we walked out of the courtroom. Alas, he had to put me back on the ground so I could go home with my mother.

“I will be arriving at your home in one hour. I want you to bring everything that you will need for the plane ride. Do not worry about clothes, for I will be buying you new ones when we get to Paris.” Sabastian spoke.

“Okay papa” I exclaimed.

I ran towards my mother, who glared at Sebastian from inside the car. Once we left the courthouse, she screamed absentees throughout the car ride home. Mother was, lack of a better word, pissed. She could not understand why the judge would rule in his favor, twice. She went on and on about the issue. Once we were outside of our home, she continued to complain. She did not stop until we were inside the house and ordered me to pack for the trip. I ran upstairs and into my room, and grabbed the items that I thought I would need. I grabbed my suitcase out of the closet and put some of the dresses aunt Debra made me, the stuffed monkey she also made me, and my toothbrush inside. I also grabbed my school backpack, so I could go to school in Paris. I then ran back downstairs and waited in front of the door.

“That was fast. Did you pack everything?” She asked sweetly.

“Yes mommy.” I replied while still standing in front of the door.

“Well let me see what you packed.” She told me.

I gave her my suitcase and watched as her sweetness became bitter and disgusted.

“I am going to get rid of these stupid dresses once and for all.” She screamed.

She took the dresses and placed them in the fireplace to burn. I screamed for her to stop but she did not. The dresses became ash and she walked back to me.

“Now go to your room and pack some real clothes. YOU ARE A BOY, start dressing like one or I will spank you until you do.” She ordered.

I was about to run to my room, when we heard a knock on the door. I looked at my mother and she motioned me to move out of the way. She opened the door to see my dad standing there.

“Are we ready to go to Paris, Wirt?” he asked. I shook my head yes and ran to his legs.

“Wirt, you can’t leave without grabbing some clothes to wear.” My mother said sweetly.

“I’ll just buy him whatever he wants when we land in Paris.” Dad replied.

“Well if you say so.” She didn’t really seem satisfied with the answer. “Honey, come over here and give mommy a kiss before you go.” She said.

I remained on my dad’s legs and refused to walk towards her. At the time, I was afraid of this woman. She had screamed at me, burned my dresses, and then begin to talk sweetly to me in front of my dad, my body could not handle it.

“Wirt, go hug your mom before you go.” Dad told me. I remained attached to his legs and shook my head.

“Honey, give me a kiss right now.” She ordered.

I let go of his legs and hugged my mother. I grabbed my suitcase and backpack before walking out of the house. I climbed into the car. My dad and mother talked for a little while before dad got inside of the car. As dad started the car, we exit the driveway and neighborhood. I remained silent in the car and just stared out the window. We stopped at a local ice cream parlor and decided to eat some sundaes before going to the airport. I continued to remain silent until father spoke up.

“Son, are you doing alright?” Sebastian questioned.

“Yes, papa.” I lied.

“Well, your behavior earlier reveals something different. You were very hesitant to hug your mother, which is not like you. If something has happened, please tell me.” Sebastian said gently.

I took a deep breath and told father about the dress incident that had happened earlier. I did my best to control my emotions and contained my tears. It was not successful and father had to hold me in his arms and console me. He apologized for her behavior and assured me that Aunt Debra would make me more dresses to wear while I was living in Paris. It brought me joy and the tears begin to stop. Dad appeared once a smile appeared onto my face.

“Are you excited to go to Paris?” Dad asked.

“Yes.” I exclaimed while nodding my head excitedly.

“What is the first thing you want to do when we get there?”

“Go on an adventure!” I exclaimed

“Okay. We will go on an adventure.” He laughed.

I truly was excited to be living with my dad. I was going to be living in a different country and learn about different things. I would get to see things that were books or movies with my own eyes. Once we finished our ice cream, we were on our way to the airport to catch our flight. Dad held my hand and we walked inside. We saw a man with a black suit and dad handed him the keys to the car. We walked through the airport until we reached our gate for us to depart. Once inside the plane, we buckled up for the long trip to my new home. The flight lasted about eight hours and twenty-three minutes. Once we were off the planes, we walked into his car and drove to this breath taking-ly beautiful home. It was a Victorian style mansion with a rose bush in the front and multiple widows. My mind could not wrap around the beauty of this home. The inside was just as breath taking. The home was spacious, luxurious, and full of a royal atmosphere.

“Would you like a tour?” Dad looked at me, smile on his lips.

I could not hide my excitement and nodded my head vigorously. He took my suitcase into one of his hands and my hand in the other. We begin with the first floor of the home, where I saw the elegant kitchen, living room, dining room, and the garden. Then we walked up the stairs and looked inside each other rooms. Aside from my room, which held a book shelf, walk-in closet, and king sized bed; my favorite room was the sewing room. The room was rather basic in design, but the room belonged to my Aunt Debra. This was the room where she created her greatest masterpieces. The place that held the ideas of dresses of all sizes, sweaters, and even stuffed animals. Aunt Debra was free to be creative whenever she wanted, and her passion resided in that room.

Once the tour was over, my dad took me around the city. The smells, the view, and the sounds took over my senses. The sights of Paris overwhelmed me to my core, and all I could do was cry for a moment. The life was passionate about the art of love, and I could feel the city’s heart beating rapidly. I was in love with the city and I could feel that the city felt the same way. We stopped at several shops to find clothes that would guide me through the two years I would be staying. I found some nice pajamas and suites for any occasion. Sebastian also bought uniforms so that I will be prepared for school in the following months.

When we arrived home for the night, my dad decided to make dinner for us to eat. He created a Poulet Àl’ Estragon, which was a tarragon chicken, potatoes, and a molten chocolate pudding. I was hesitant to eat the chicken because I had never had anything like it before and it looked rather inedible. But Sebastian politely suggested that I tried the dish. As a result, I did enjoy the chicken and requested another. After finishing dinner, I was told to help clean the dishes before getting ready for bed. Once that task was completed, I went upstairs and got ready for bed. I placed the bags of clothes and suitcase in the closet, changed into my pajamas, and climbed into bed. Sebastian walked inside to tuck me and kissed me goodnight. He then cut off the lights and closed the door to my room. I closed my eyes and allowed for my dreams to begin as I replayed in my mind.

The next morning arrived sooner than I had expected. Sebastian woke me up rather early in the morning and demanded that I get dressed for the day. The sun had not yet risen and I did not know what was going on. I did as I was told however, and put on one of the suits he had bought the day before. I walked down the stairs to see him making pancakes and omelets for breakfast.

“Good morning son.” Sebastian spoke.

“Good morning papa.” I returned with a small yawn.

He placed the food in front of me so I could devour the breakfast. Everything was quite delicious.

“Son, I have noticed that you have lost your gentlemanly posture and traits. As of today, I will be training you on how to be a successful man, on top of your French lessons. We will begin after breakfast.” Sebastian told me.

I finished my breakfast in twenty minutes, and placed the dishes in the sink. I was instructed to place a book on my head to correct my posture. Then I had to practice my dining etiquette and the proper way of speaking in both French and English. Throughout the day I was training. If the book fell off my head, I had to immediately pick it up and re-walk. If I was improper, I had to repeat the sentence again four times before being allowed to speak another sentence.  If I had used the wrong utensil, I would have to clean the utensil and try again. The training lasted until noon, in which I could play and relax before my impromptu French lesson. I decided to play dress up with Aunt Debra in her sewing room. She would place pieces of fabric around my body and create imaginary dresses or sweaters out of the material. This would go on until three, in which I had a small lunch and my French lesson. Sebastian did not want me to fall behind any of my classmates, so he destined to make me a fluent speaker by the end of the summer holiday.

At around six or seven, we had dinner and finished up the gentlemen training for the night. At eight o’clock, I played the guitar with my dad and at eight thirty, it was time for bed. After the first few days, it became a daily routine for us. It wasn’t as boring as it was at home, but it was a routine none the less. With each passing day, the training and the language became easier, but Sebastian continued to challenge me. Soon, I could speak fluent French and behave as a gentleman. Sebastian and I spoke the language around the house and neglected our English language, unless necessary. Sebastian was proud of how far I had come, even though he never said anything.

School had started at the beginning of September and I was sent to private school once again. Sebastian went back to work while I went to school, so we did not see each other until after six. In the beginning, it was tough to go to school in Paris. The coursework and school life was different than how it was in America. I had to catch up to their curriculum quickly, and had to stay after school to get a better understanding of the assignments. Dad would have to pick me up after he got off work. When we get home, I continue to study and eat my dinner. Dad would finish any paperwork he needed to complete and eat dinner as well. Once it was time for bed, he tucked me in, kissed me good night, cut off the lights, and close the door. However, as the days went on, dad started to appear less and less.

 Times begin to become stressful for dad as he continued to work. Clients were becoming more demanding and project due dates became closer and closer. Since dad was not very present during times of stress, Sebastian would handle the stressful moments. This resulted in Sebastian taking care of the business, and me every day. Thus, Sebastian gained more and more control, resulting in him becoming the dominate personality. This took a toll on my dad. He became less present in my life and could not understand the world around him. In his eyes, he was becoming crazy and was losing control of everything around him. He started to fight with Sebastian and take pills again to control his personalities. One night, dad almost lost himself in the fight.

It was a late Sunday night. I heard a loud noise coming from my dad’s room. It sounded like a scream of pain, so I ran inside. My dad was holding a bottle of pills and was in a fiddle position by his bed. He looked ill and was shaking for a little bit.

“Dad, what’s wrong?” I asked walking up to him.

“Oh nothing son. Daddy is just taking some medicine. Please go back to sleep.” He grunted.

I walked closer to him and grabbed the bottle from his hand and ran away. He screamed for me to return, but my legs continued to run down the hallway. I reached a window and threw the pill bottle outside. I walked back into his room and hugged him.

“Why are you taking that medicine again?” I asked worriedly.

“Because I think I am crazy son. I have been very forgetful and am afraid that I or one of the personalities will harm you son.” He replied while holding me tight.

“Dad, you’re not crazy. You just have people who live inside of you and I don’t think they will hurt me. They love me, just like you do. And I think you need to talk to them and say you are sorry for hurting them.” I told him.

My dad cried while holding me. He apologized for scaring me and told me that he will apologize to the others later that night. That night he decided to talk to a therapist about how he had been feeling and how he wanted to control his personalities better without the use of medication. I thought he did it because he didn’t want to hurt Sebastian and Aunt Debra anymore, but the real reason was because he didn’t want to buy another expensive bottle that I would throw out of the window. After dad started going to therapy, everything was going great for the both of us. Sebastian and dad was getting along, and I was catching up with my classmates.

Autumn break arrived and I could remain at home for three weeks. During the break, Father (Sebastian) allowed for me to observe him while he worked. The architect business was more work than I had imagined. Father was the head architect and at the time was creating a few building for high-end businesses. They each wanted a two-story building with varying styles. Father’s role was to not only approve sketches made by the other employees, but also oversee the construction and maintaining communication with the clients. Father looked tired by the end of the working day, but continued to work outside of the office. It was a fascinating experience. Once school had resumed, I begin to notice the school structure more frequently. I begin to observe the window placement, building materials, and design flaws. After the school day, I continued to observe the buildings around me. I would speak with father about the different building structures and he would explain the processes to me. Every evening we would discuss structure ideas and design them.

One evening, father decided to show me the Bibliothèque nationale de France, which is the largest and most beautiful library in all of France. The bookshelves surrounded the building and filled with books from varying eras and topics. I could not believe my eyes and consistently had to pinch myself to ensure I was not dreaming.

“Son, I thought you would enjoy this sight. When I was about your age, I had a liking for architecture just like you. My father brought me here to admire its beauty. I thought it was your time to see this magnificent place. Let this be your muse when you are feeling hopeless or unmotivated. Take in this beauty and never forget it.” He whispered.

I refused to move my eyes from the scenery and attempt to keep myself from blinking. I listened to my father’s words and nodded my head. I took a last glimpse at the collection before we walked from the building. We returned home before nightfall and I readied myself for bed. I dreamt about the library and the defying features that lay inside. At that moment, I wanted to be like father and be the greatest Architect in the world. The next few weeks were devoted to becoming an architect. I began reading information about the subject in the school library. I would continue to practice sketching with father, once I was completed with homework. I even worked during thanksgiving, which I did not know during my youth, was not a traditional holiday in France. However, I decided to take a break during the Christmas Holiday.

Since it was the first holiday I was going to be spending with dad after the divorce, he thought it would be good for me to meet his family. We took the afternoon flight on Christmas Eve, and arrived an hour or two later in Austria. I was excited but also nervous of meeting my other family. Once we exit the interior of the airport, dad had flagged down a taxi for us to use. He told the driver the address and we were moving. Dad made a phone call that lasted a few minutes. He was very excited and the person on the other side of the phone was as well. We arrived once we stopped in front of an old home. Dad tipped the driver and we exited the taxi. We walked to the door. I could smell snickerdoodles from inside the home and my stomach began to turn.

“You ready, son?” Dad asked excitedly.

“Yes.” I told him with a nervous smile.

Dad knocked on the door and footsteps could be heard approaching the door. My little heart pounded as the footsteps begin to get closer to the door. The footsteps stopped and the door opened slowly. I closed my eyes to brace myself for the whoever was opening the door.

“Why, hello there Jonathan.” The man spoke. I opened my eyes to see a tall man standing at the door. He wore a nice suit and a smile. His hair was jet black with a few grey streaks and a black mustache on his lip.

“Hey pops.” Dad hugged the older man, and turned his attention to me. “This is my pride and joy, Wirt. Wirt this is your grandfather.” Dad said.

“Oh so this is the grandson I have heard so much about. Please call me grandpa or pawpaw if you like. But please come in, it must be chilly out there.” Pawpaw told us.

We entered the home which was very warm. We removed our coats and placed them on the rack in front of the door. Father took me by the hand and introduced me to my family. I had four cousins who seemed nice. Two lived in Austria and the other two live in Germany. I had an uncle from Japan and another from Paris. Since we had arrived a few hours early, I would have to meet my other relatives later that night. I decided to play with my cousins while dad spoke with Pawpaw. My cousins told me stories about their homes and families. I felt comfortable talking to them. As we played, I continued to smell something the snickerdoodles coming from the kitchen.

“Don’t even think about going in the kitchen.” One of my cousins warned.

“Why not?” I asked.

“Granny does not want children inside of her kitchen.” Another one spoke.

“Granny?”

“Granny is our grandmother, duh.”

“Oh.”  

Suddenly I heard a knock on the door. Pawpaw opened the door and two women and a man walked inside the home. They were my aunts who lived a few miles away from Pawpaw, Granny, and my Uncle from Germany. Dad gave each a hug and introduced me to them. Both aunts brought me into a hug and pinched my cheek, while my uncle gave me a pat on the head. After their arrival, more family members began to arrive. Soon the house was filled to its compacity of people. After a few minutes, Pawpaw called us to the dinner table.

I sat at the children’s table with my cousins. Once everyone was seated, I saw my grandmother. She was short, a little chubby, and full of joy. Her apron was splattered in seasonings, fillings, and a little blood. She was still wearing her house slippers, and a gown. Her light brown hair was out of her face and in a bun. She wore a smile on her face and her eyes twinkled when she looked around the room. She placed the dinner she had been preparing unto the table. She then motioned for us to walk into the kitchen to make our dinner plates. I was the last person to go inside of the kitchen.

It continued to smell of the sweet pastry, however, I also smelt the prepared dinner and seasoning. Once it was my turn to receive my plate, I looked at the woman and held my hand out for the plate.

“Who are you, handsome?” she asked sweetly.

“My name is Wirtimer, madam.” I told her. She gave me a smile and handed me a plate.

“Enjoy your dinner, Mr. Wirtimer.” She smiled.

“Thank you, madam.”

I walked out of the kitchen and returned to my seat at the children’s table. Granny exited the kitchen as well and took a seat next to Pawpaw. The dinner was delightful and full of laughs. Father even stopped for a few laughs or two. Once dinner was completed, Father spoke with Granny and PawPaw. Granny congratulated father and dad on raising me, while Pawpaw questioned why I hadn’t visited sooner. He explained the details of the divorce with my mother and the terms of the visitation. Once it was time for bed, everyone stayed inside and figured out sleeping arrangements. I slept in the living room with my cousins, while the adults scattered around the house. I thought back on the day’s events.

My father’s side of the family acted differently than my mother’s. Here, there was pure love and understanding. The home felt warm and peaceful compared to my home in Virginia. I remember seeing my grandmother a few times in my life. My aunts were always in competition with one another. My cousins were mean to me the last time I interacted with them. Neither family member paid a visit to my mother and I since the birthday incident. I did not know this side of my family, and I was nervous to meet them. But I am happy I met them. Christmas morning was filled with laughter. I had the chance to open gifts from family and give gifts as well. Dad and I could not stay for Christmas dinner, but we enjoyed our Christmas breakfast.

We hopped on a taxi and back on a plane to go home to Paris. Once back in Paris, we opened our gifts from each other and slept for a little bit. The next few months were filled with the same adventures as before. My birthday came and went as the year flew by. Soon, I was placed on a plane to Virginia. Saying goodbye to my father, dad, and aunt Debra was hard. I shed a few tears on the way, but made sure to keep myself together for when I reach my mother’s home. I knew that once the plane landed in the Virginia Airport my life would change. However, I never anticipated how fast the change would happen.

I waited inside the airport lobby for my mother to arrive. It had been ten minutes since I had spoken to my mother. I called Sabastian and informed him of my safe arrival. It was about midnight when she arrived to pick me up. She was smiling from ear to ear and I returned the gesture. We grabbed my belongings from baggage claim and into her car. We drove from the airport and unto the street. The roads begin to blear together but something was off about the way home. The scenery around us was unfamiliar to me. I assumed it was because of the time I spent in Paris that made everything seem unfamiliar. However, when we arrived in front of a new home, the assumption was incorrect. The home was a two-story with a white picket fence and a rose bush. The home was white with a few Christmas lights still hanging on the roof but remained off. We grabbed my things from the car and walked inside.

The interior was of a different design as well. The possessions inside did not resemble my mother’s taste from my childhood. There was a dining room table that held four chairs which was under the table’s sitting compacity. A small kitchen to the right side and the spacious living room that held a couch and a flat scree television. The coffee table was filled with papers and there contained child proof plastic in the electric socket. Something did not seem normal about this home.

“Son you can place your things in your room if you would like. It is the first room at the top of the stairs.” She explained while handing me my suitcase.

 I followed the directions I was given and noticed that there was a bed and an infant inside the room as well. I stared at the sleeping child for a few minutes before running down stairs to my mother.

“Mom, whose child is that inside of my room?” I questioned.

“Oh, I must have forgotten to tell you. Wirt, you are a big brother now.” She gleamed.

I had stared at her for a few seconds. “You’re joking right”

“No I am not joking. That is your little brother, Gregory.” Her smile never left her face.

Before I could say anything else, I heard the front door open. A man with light brown eyes and hair stood by the door. He looked about in his late twenties and wore black glasses. He turned to my mother and I presenting a smile on his face. Mother walked towards the man and kissed his cheek.

“Wirt, I would like you to meet Gregory Senior. Greg, this is my son, Wirt.” My mother continued.

“Nice to meet you, son.” Gregory spoke, holding out his hand to be shaken. I had looked at the hand, and felt anger course through me. No one got to call me son, except my Father and Dad, not some stranger of a Step-Dad.

“I am not your son.” I spat. This comment made my mother frown but it did not matter since Gregory Sr. brushed off the comment.

“Well Wirt, we should be going off to bed. If you like, we can talk about this in the morning.” My mother said.

But the conversation never happened. Since my arrival, mother and Gregory Sr. worked long hours. This caused me to be the responsible one for my little ‘brother’, which during the time I did not accept. I was forced to feed, bath, and change him throughout the day while the two adults were at work. I also took the task of cooking and cleaning while they were away as well. Whenever I was bored, I took walks in the woods and around the neighborhood. During the weekends, I would speak with my Father, Dad, and Aunt Debra to maintain my sanity.  Then once the visitation year was up, I would live with my father once again.

This became a vicious cycle in my childhood. However, the cycle changed when I began high school. Father was becoming frustrated with his previous business because they were unorganized and lacked motivation. Father decided that he would open his own architectural business and negotiated with my mother to allow for her visitation to be extended to three years while he began to start up the business. She happily agreed to the terms and picked me up from the airport the summer before Freshman year. During this time, I remained distant from my little brother and the rest of the family. I refused to attend family gatherings or Gregory’s fifth birthday party. I did not know this family and did not care to know them. Once school had begun, I continued to neglect them.

In the beginning of the semester, I became friends with Sarah. She shared several classes with me and spoke to me at lunch a few times. Her hair was longer then, but she remained the same as she does today. She and I would go places together every weekend to help me escape from my family. On the days that we could not go anywhere, I would walk into my room and lock the door. No matter how many times Greg would beg for me to play with him, I would simply refuse. If my mother and Gregory Sr. wanted me to babysit, I would complain. I hated Greg and I told him that constantly, but Greg never took it to heart. He continued to include me in his games and attempt to persuade me to join him. No matter what I did or say to him, he would never get angry at me. Greg was an angel that I did not deserve, and on Halloween of my sophomore year, I almost lost him.

It was about eight o’clock when the football game had ended. Mom persuaded me to bring Greg with me to the game. The plan was to take him trick or treating and bring him straight home. However, Sarah wanted to go to the grave yard after the football game. We told scary stories and enjoyed ourselves, until the police arrived. Everyone who attended this gathering scattered away from one another. I grabbed Greg by the hand and ran towards a wall. We jumped over and landed on an old railroad track as a train was speedily approaching. We jumped and landed in the cold water of the lake. The impact of the jump caused us to become unconscious for a few seconds. I swam myself up to grab some air but Greg had not risen with me.

Panic began to set in as the seconds became too great. I swam and dived to find my little brother. He was laying deep under the water and I quickly grabbed his body to the surface. I swam us to the bank of the lake and tried to resuscitate my brother via CPR. I screamed for help as fear flowed through my body. After a few moments, I heard the ambulance approaching. I continued to resuscitate my brother as the paramedics begin to move closer. Soon the water in Greg’s body shot out of him. He was breathing and coughing. The paramedics reached us a few seconds later to export us to the hospital. While I laid in the hospital bed, I cried and apologized to my little brother. Guilt consumed me, even after we were free from the hospital.

I could not sleep at night because of the nightmares. I blamed myself for what had happened that night. It was my fault that my brother was at the verge of death. From that day forward I appreciated my brother more. Anytime he cried, I consoled him. When he wanted to play, I played with him. I continued to apologize to him for what happened, and bought him his pet frog Jason. However, the guilt never ceased. My insomnia became more frequent. My lack of a good night’s sleep became normal throughout the rest of the semester. During the holidays, I refused to move out of bed. Soon my mother decided that it was best to send me back to my father so he could figure out how to “fix me”. Upon my arrival in Paris, Father had set up a home appointment with his own therapist, Alex.

They had short ginger hair, tan complexation, and hazel eyes. They wore thick black glasses that framed their face and a few light freckles around their nose. They introduced themselves’ as Alex and preferred ‘they’ pronouns.  As a teenager, this was a new discovery for me, but I obeyed their wishes. In the first session, we each were a bit nervous. Alex had never worked with young adults or children and I had never needed a therapist before now. However, as the sessions progressed, we both became more comfortable with each other. By the last session, I was beginning to speak to them like they were an actual mother to me and even called them such (which Alex told me they were completely okay with being called Mother despite how they viewed their gender). They gave me encouragement and prescribed me medication for my insomnia. Once I returned to my mother’s home, I was, in my mother’s eyes “cured.”

As the months progressed, I continued to have nightmares about the event. I would try to communicate with my mother about how I was feeling, but she would not help the problem.

“Son, it was just a dream. Do not think about it and it will go away.” She would say.

After the third time of trying to speak with my mother, I would instinctively call Alex instead. They would first analyze the dream and console me when I began to cry. This became customary until my birthday. My father sent me a package that held a leather bond journal and pens with the note that said “ _Write what comes to the heart._ ” Inside the journal held one instruction. I must write in it each day. In the beginning, I would write inside ideas of some sort or used it for a dream keeper. Eventually, the journal became a place to write poetry. It was Greg’s idea considering that I would mumble poetry to myself constantly.

Around the time of my birthday, I noticed that the empty pages of my journal were steadily depleting. I figured that I would call Alex and inform them of the progress I was making with the journal. However, my mother overheard the conversation and lack of a better word, had a hissy fit.

“Wirt, I can just buy you a new journal. Don’t be bothering your father’s therapist about stuff like that. I do not know why your father thought it would be a good idea for you to have her number.” She whined.

“First off mother, their pronouns are they/ them. Secondly, they are my therapist not dad’s. Finally, I have to speak with them when I have issues with my insomnia.” I explained.

“Wirt, you can just talk to me about those things. I am your mother and you need to be open with me. Anyway, we need to talk about your birthday party while we are at it. So please tell your ‘therapist’ that you can call her back later.” She crossed her arms, finger thrumming against her upper arm.

I rolled my eyes and apologized to Alex. Alex and I said our goodbyes and I gave my mother my full attention. She gave me a smile before speaking.

“So I have been thinking. Remember when you were a child and wanted to have a prince party?” she asked.

“I remember saying I wanted a princess party but sure.”

“Well I was thinking that we should have a costume party. Everyone can come in wearing a prince or princess costume. We can have a bouncy castle for Greg and your cousins. You can invite some friends and Gregory’s family can be invited too—”

“No.” I interrupted.

“What do you mean no? It’s going to be fun Wirt. And you can finally meet Gregory’s family and—"

“No. I don’t want to meet them. Quite frankly, I don’t want a birthday party. I would rather just eat a cake with Greg and stay in my room.” I said.

“What are you saying? You need to meet Gregory’s family; they have been asking about you since you have been home.”

“This is not my home.”

“Wirt why must you be so difficult? Can’t you just meet Gregory’s family and pretend to be happy.”

I could only shake my head as I walked away from her.

I could not comprehend why meeting Gregory’s family was important. He was not anyone of importance to me. He married my mother without my knowledge and had a child with her. I was not included into this family until now. My mother continued to conceal information from me for years, and quite frankly, would continue to keep the secret. One the day of my birthday, I received my replacement journal. The journal was dusty and falling to pieces. There were several pages ripped out of the journal and water damage on the rest of the pages. The condition of the book was worse of then my previous journal.

“What is this?” I questioned.

“I know how you like vintage journals, so I went to our next-door neighbor’s garage sale and picked this up. They said that it had belonged to Charlie Chaplin, so when I saw it I thought of you.”

“Why thank you, mother. I never knew you could be so kind to buy me a rip-off in such _nice_ condition.” I said sarcastically.

“Honey, this journal was not a rip-off. I bought it on sale, it was a nickel.”

“That doesn’t really help your case, mother.”

“Wirt, just say thank you for the present.”

“…Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Oh, and Gregory also bought you a gift.” She continued.

She placed a box that was neatly wrapped into my lap. I opened the box to find a black quill and ink inside. The ink laid idle a black stained-glass container. Also, inside was a wax stamp kit. I could not remove my eyes from the box.

“It is a gift from me and Greg. He was the one to pick it out. I just paid for it.” Gregory Sr. said, stepping into my room. He looked a little bashful, as he explained, and I didn’t feel a rush of hate that I used to. Times were changing.

“Thank you for the gifts.” I grinned, trying to hide my excitement.

“You have one more gift. It’s from your father. You can open it now or later if you like.” My mother held the package as though it carried the bubonic plague or something.

The package was rather large. I grabbed the package from her and gently opened the package. I tore a piece off the top of the package and noticed a piece of orange fabric. I quickly pulled the object. The orange fabric had been a part of the cardigan that Aunt Debra had crafted. Inside of the folded cardigan held a light green sweater and a matching hat. The package also contained another leather-bound journal, another package, and an envelope. The second package contained a black skirt and a crop top. Mother was displeased to see the outfit and threatened to take it away from me. Greg proceeded to question the outfit choice, but I assured him that I would explain at a later time.

Inside the envelope however, contained a birthday card holding one thousand dollars. My father stated that I would need to spend the money on anything that I needed for personal reasons. My mother was surprised by this gesture and stating that I should spend the money on new clothes and such. I called my father to thank each of them for the gifts they had sent. Then Sarah, Jason, and I went to the mall and shopped. I decided to not only buy myself some clothes, but also a grandfather clock for my room. It was difficult in the beginning to transport the clock to my home, but with the help of others, we were able to bring it to my mother’s home.

I bought myself a few pairs of pants, collar shirts, and one skirt. During this time, I was not comfortable with were female clothing. The day my mother burned my dresses haunted me. If it had not been for Sarah, I might not have decided to buy the skirt. Once I returned home for the evening, I placed my gifts inside of Greg and I’s room. I hid my skirts and crop top in the deepest bottom of my drawers. I never wore the clothing. I was too afraid of the consequences.

My Junior year of high school changed me. I was dating my best friend Sarah, found out I was bisexual, and punched Jason Funderberker in the face in front of the entire student body. That year was also the last time I was got to see Sarah and Jason. Father had settled down in Venice and wanted me to come home. I left for Italy immediately after classes were done. It was hard to say goodbye to Greg and Sarah so abruptly. I promised Greg that I would return and instructed him to take good care of his frog and the grandfather clock. Once in Italy, I was taken home by a worker of my father. I noticed the differences between the home in Paris and this home. This home stood taller and seemed larger than the one in Paris. The atmosphere contained family love instead of Romance. I was greeted inside by Aunt Debra who must have finished cooking dinner. I dropped my things inside one of the rooms upstairs and returned to the kitchen to hug my aunt.

“Hi, Aunt Debra.” I greeted.

“Hello, my handsome nephew. How are you doing?” She asked while grabbing a plate from the cabinet.

“I am well. I am famished, however.”

“Please take a seat, food will be out shortly.” She instructed.

I placed myself at the dinner table and Aunt Debra placed the food in front of me. I properly thanked her and begin to take a bit of my dinner. She sat down and ate as well. The food she had finished tasted delightful and tasty. Everything was perfect.

“So Wirt. Have you learned how to cook yet?” Aunt Debra spoke. We had just finished eating when she asked.

“No, ma’am I have not.”

“And why not?”

“No one has taught me how.” I shrugged, a little embarrassed.

“Well…then I shall teach you. No nephew of mine will be unwed.” She declared, picked up the dirty dishes from the table.

“Yes, Aunt Debra.” I chuckled, following her into the kitchen to help clean up.

Aunt Debra never went back on her word. Every evening I responsible for cooking a dish for us to enjoy. I created not only Italian dishes from scratch but also French and Austrian cuisines as well. I have created pizzas, homemade spaghetti, and a variety of tarts. I baked, I sliced, I diced, and I fried. She made it a mission to make me the perfect husband. She would also take my measurements to create wedding dresses. They were of different lengths and styles that I had to put on. I would secretly love wearing the dresses but continued to behave like I didn’t. Sometimes, putting on a dress would make me think back to the not so good times in my life; the first day with living without my father, my mother screaming at me about my dresses on my birthday. The image of the dresses burning in the fire place. The fear I had for that woman. I did not tell anyone besides my father about that day. I thought it was long behind me, but as I stood near that mirror and looked at myself in the dress my aunt hand sewn for me, the memories flew back.

“I can’t wear this.” I yelped. Aunt Debra jumped at my sudden outburst.

She went back to sowing, calmly answering, “Honey yes you can.”

“No I can’t. I am a boy.” I whispered as I tried to get out of the dress. I turned away from the mirror and forcefully removed the dress from my body. Aunt Debera assisted me out of the dress in attempts to not damage the dress. I walked out of her room and into my own. My mind raced as I sat in my underwear on the floor of my room. I gently cried as I heard the door slowly open. I looked up to aunt Debra holding the clothes that I had forgotten inside of her room.

“Would you like to talk about what’s bothering you or would you like to speak with Alex?” she questioned softly.

“I do not mind speaking with you.” I told her as I obtained the clothes from her hand. Aunt Debra took a seat onto my bed as I placed the clothing back unto my body. I turned to face her and saw the worry in her eyes. I took a seat next to her, took a deep breath, and continued.

“I think I like wearing dresses.” I began.

“Darling, I know that.”

“I know you do. But the problem is that it’s wrong. I am a boy, and boys don’t wear dresses and skirts.” My hand had shaken when I spoke those words, ready for a burning fire to dash away any hope of every wearing feminine clothing again casually.

Aunt Debra furrowed her brow. “Now who told you that rubbish?”

“My mother.” I swallowed hard. “It started at my sixth birthday party, my mother thought that I shouldn’t wear a dress and yelled at me about the issue. She believed that boys should never wear a dress because they are meant for girls. I didn’t wear them anymore, but I kept the dresses inside of my closet. I only took them out when I was going to be living with dad. She found then when she looked in my suitcase, took them out and burned them. She told me that I was going to be a punk like dad. Since then, I have never worn a dress or anything feminine since.” I explained. My hands stayed clenched until I head Aunt Debra speak.  

“I see…” Aunt Debra responded. The room fell silent for a few seconds before aunt Debra spoke again.

“Wirt, I have known you since you were an infant. I helped raise you along with your father, dad, and mother. When you were young, you loved wearing dresses, even as an infant. You would fuss unless I put you in a dress once a week. As a child, you wanted to be a princess and doctor. There is nothing wrong with you wearing a dress, skirt, or pants. They are just clothes and do not defined who you are. Any woman, man, or person would be happy to be with you. And I will always love you” She encouraged. I let out a breath I never knew I held. Aunt Debra gently grabbed my hand, just holding them softly. I looked at her with a blurry vision.

“I love you too, aunt Debra.” I smiled wobblily. “Do you want to continue making my wedding dress?” I asked.

“Of course.” She beamed.

The rest of the dress making was dealt with in silence. I threw away the negative thoughts that plagued my mind. I admired myself in the mirror as aunt Debra worked. I allowed for myself to enjoy the moment. Aunt Debra’s words echoed through my mind and once the dress was completed, I removed the dress. I placed the completed project unto a mannequin and admired the dress. It was simple, white, and a sweet-heart neckline mermaid dress.

“Thank you again, aunt Debra.”

“Sweet heart it, was no problem. Just remember what I said.” She said.

We walked from inside of the room and went our separate ways. I walked into my room and spoke with Alex. They commended me for confiding in aunt Debra and finding a solution to my problem. We also conversed about my relationship with Sarah and my newly discovered bisexuality. The phone call was short but very needed. The rest of the year came and went without a problem. I graduated from high school top of my class and celebrated with Father’s side of the family and Dad. I received a call from Alex, Mom, Greg and Sarah. Once I was admitted to college, I met my second best friend, Beatrice, and allowed for my bisexuality to roam free. However, after two years of pursuing architecture, I decided to change my passion to English. Father was not upset about the change and recommended the top schools for his son. One of the recommended schools were Oregon State. It had an excellent English program and was located five-hours away from my mother (via plane).

After I spoke with the individuals responsible for handling my transcripts, I sent them to Oregon State. I was granted a full ride scholarship and acceptance into the school. Although most of my credits did not transfer over, I enrolled in summer classes and caught up quickly. Despite my credit hours becoming equivalent to that of an upperclassman, I was placed in a Freshman Hall. In this hall, I had the pleasure of meeting the most important person in my life.

This person steadily became the root of the biggest change in my life, and I think I will finally be happy because of it.

Because of him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case some of y'all didn't understand: Wirt's dad--Jonathan--has Dissociative identity disorder (know also as Split personality disorder, or multiple personality disorder). His personalities consist of Sebastian and Aunt Debra. Wirt has no problem with this cause he's grown up with it, and it's something normal to him. Nobody really knows what happened to cause Jonathan to have DID but he's learned to live with it. 
> 
> ((A/N: Just to let this be known, this chapter is to not harm anyone or any person who may have DID or someone in their family who has it. Sisiko and I made the decision to make Jonathan have DID considering Sisiko wanted a character to have the same disorder as her own mother, and show that it's not terrifying as movies make it out to be. ))
> 
> And yes, Wirt actually liked wearing dresses as a kid, there's nothing wrong with that. He grew up in an environment, with Aunt Debra, that allowed him to explore him feminine side. Though Wirt did struggle to find it in himself to feel comfortable to wear feminine clothing, he found the strength to just be himself, and not let clothes define who he is as a person. So, YES, Wirt still likes to wear feminine clothing, despite his own hold back on it. 
> 
> Thank you all for being such wonder readers, and waiting such a long time for the both of us to get of shit together, and actually give you all a long chapter! We promise, the next chapter will hopefully be just as long as this one.
> 
>  
> 
> Preview of the next chapter:
> 
>  
> 
> "Mabel, who are you talking to?" A voice asked.
> 
> \---
> 
> "So Wirt, Vanessa told me you might have feelings for Dipper. Is it true?" Sarah asked. 
> 
> "When did she tell you that information?" 
> 
> \----
> 
> Twenty minutes into the movie, I felt Dipper place his head on my shoulder. 
> 
> \---
> 
> To come face to face with the bag of dicks that hurt my Dipper seemed to be a blessing from the devil himself. 
> 
> \---
> 
> "What do you mean, no worries?! Dad is in critical condition, doctors are trying, but they say there is a slim chance of him surviving..." 
> 
> \---
> 
> The incoming call was from Dipper. 
> 
> \---
> 
> That's all the spoilers I'm dishing out today. Until chapter 10~!


End file.
